Yggdrasil
by gamby004
Summary: They took what was theirs. They almost ruined their lives. They almost broke them. The evil that did this thinks it's unstoppable. However, from the ashes of the lives they ruined, came the individuals that had hearts and souls harder than diamonds. Those that will stop this evil once and for all. By all means necessary. No matter the cost This is Yggdrasil Part of my DV universe
1. Chapter 1: Nightly Rounds - Part 1

_Okay. I really didn't want to resort for a 2nd rehashing like I did before. But given the mess I made, this has to be done. Yggdrasil will soon be heavily involved into the main DV storyline and I'll make sure this one is done right. I got in way too much characters and way too much unneeded plot and it was too far gone to save, as much as I wanted it to. Hopefully this will be the last rehash I'll be doing and everything will be clean as well as fix the and set the backstory of this group._

_This will tie up to the main Dance Vigilantes fic and some events here will directly connected to the main fic. _

_So, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and may it even better than the last one!_

_And awaaaaaaay we go!_

_Synposis: In the spring of 2012, a chain of disappearances plagued the city of LA that eventually spread about the entire United States. All involving children of famous background along with their families. In the fall of 2014, a group of kids almost met the same fate. But avoided it. _

_By the year 2015, the children that escaped lived on with their lives, but were never the same. Each being plagued by nightmares. Traumatized by the events that unfolded and what it took for them to do to survive. All while the mysterious crime kept on. Then at the same year, 1 girl had had enough. She wanted to fight back, and she wanted justice to what happened to her, her friends, and those that had gone missing. From then on out, a cause was established. A cause that led to a group in finding the missing children. A group that eventually extended to help beyond that. A group known as the world tree_

_Yggdrasil…._

**Yggdrasil**

**Chapter 1: NIghtly Rounds - Part 1**

**Fall, 2014**

The cold, November, autumn air blew inside a simple italian casa style house via an open glass veranda doors, in a quaint and humble part of Pasadena, California. A family of 4 had lived here for the longest time they could remember. With the youngest child of the family, a little ballerina girl, growing up all her life on the house. Because of this, she considers the house her safe place. The home where her heart is stored. Together, with her parents, and older brother. A family that's complete and full of love.

A family that at the moment, had been shaken to the core. A family that will have their lives changed forever. A family, that had been torn apart

The opened veranda doors connected to the large living room of the house. If one would look closely at the doors, the glass in the center, that used to house a beautiful and elaborate stained glass art, is all but shattered. One of the doors was slightly unhinged from the door frame from forced entry to the house. If you go to the living, one will be greeted with a greusome, and tragic sight.

The living room furniture were all trashed and scattered all over. With most of them destroyed. On the oakwood floor and cashmere carpet, parge pools of blood spread out. The source of the blood came from 3 men in what looked like tactical military gear, who lay on the floor, dead due to several gunshots on their chests and head. In their left breast, a symbol of a red wolf, eating its own tail was embroidered on their vests. On the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen, a large man with balding hair in his late thirties laid on the floor, with a nasty wound to the head. He however, was still breathing and was just unconscious. He also sported a syringe that stuck out of his neck.

In the center of the living room and all the dead bodies, a girl in the age of 12 sat there. Crying in despair, the tears not going dry anytime soon over something in front of her, which was a teenage boy of around 15 years in age. Lying down on the ground with skin that looked pale, unmoving, and lifeless. Under him, a larger pool of blood spread out. His chest and face, a mess of blood splatter and the former, having 2 holes on it.

As for the young girl,she had bruises,and cuts all over her arms and face. Her face and chest had blood splattered about as well. However, unlike the lifeless boy, her chest was all intact. She also held in her right hand, a gun that was still warm and the barrel, still smoking from being freshly used. Many thoughts came to the fragile mind of the girl, as everything that happened sunk in to her

The boy had protected her. The boy had shielded her from harm. The boy had made sure that the invaders didn't take her away. The boy gave his life, to preserve hers…

"Sophia…Avery...Vinny..."

The girl snapped her head in panic towards the doorway to the stairwell, along with the gun she shakily held on to. She was about to pull the trigger, when she stopped herself as she looked at the woman, who was crawling on the floor, with blood running down from her head. Her face, bore a frightened expression as her hands went up in the air. The girl dropped the gun instantly, as she realized who the woman was.

"Oh my god, mom!" The girl cried out, as she scrambled to the woman, who was on the floor. She and her mother had instantly hugged each other and cried on each other's shoulders the moment the girl came in contact with her mother. Relieved that her mother was safe.

"M-mom...what happened to you? I thought they.."

"I'm fine Sophia. But my legs...I can't feel anything from them….you...how about you? Are you hurt? Where's Avery and Vinny?" Her mother shakily said. At that, the girl started to cry hysterically again. The woman looked behind the girl and a horrified look had been etched on her face as tears flowed from her eyes as well. But this was not due to the men clad in tactical gear lying dead. It was because of seeing the teenage boy, who lay dead on the ground.

"He's gone mom….Vinny's dead….one of the men tried to shoot me, but Vinny..he...he..."

At the tragic news, the girl's mother could only do nothing but wail in anguish along with the girl and she cried for her dead son. She crawled over to her son. The girl, who's just as distraught, wondered how hurt her mother was for her to crawl like that. Both of them couldn't believe it. Her brother is gone. Dead, trying to protect her..

Butt then her mind jogged to another thought from what her mother said. Avery...where was she?

At that moment, a high piercing, terrified scream rang throughout the house.

"Help! Someone help me!"

The girl instantly went wide eyed in panic and terror, as she recognized the voice of a young girl that she had been familiar with since she can remember.

"AVERY!"

The girl, grabbing the gun she previously held and running upstairs. Her hearing tuned only to the cries of help of her best friend, Avery Gay, and not able to hear her mother to come back. Once the girl reached the top of the stairs, she stiffened as she saw Avery over the shoulders of another one of the invaders. Avery locked eyes with the girl, as a terrified but relieved expression crossed her face

"Sophia, help me!" Avery cried. The intruder looked at the girl with panic at being spotted, and went running towards the stained glass window that led outside with Avery in tow. The girl aimed the gun at the intruder in hopes to stop him. But her blood ran cold when the gun clicked empty. In a hurry, she quickly sprinted towards the man and her best friend. She threw the now useless gun at the invader in hopes of stopping him. The gun had hit his head, but did not faze him one bit. The girl pushed herself to run even faster. Desperate to get her best friend back. The girl managed to catch up and reached out her hand, towards Avery's own outstretched hand. But just as the their fingertips touched, the stained glass window broke, and the invader jumped down out of it to escape

With Avery in tow

"No...no! Sophia help me!"

"No Avery, come back! AVERY!"

**Present time...**

**September 17, 2016. Saturday, 20:00**

**Belmont Shore, LA**

**Raiden's POV**

"Um….earth to Raiden? You still on the face of the earth?"

"Huh? What?"

I look over to where I was at the moment. It was nighttime and the wind lightly blew along everywhere. Only I was outside, in the city. Particularly, in a rooftop of a commercial building. Not inside a house full of mess and blood. I look at my hands and found no blood splattered on them. Just covered in the gauntlets of my combat suit. I blink fast and shake my thoughts as I call back to the safehouse.

"Uh..sorry about that Siege. My mind was elsewhere for a bit there…" I called our tech operator., Siege.

"Hmm...is it because of what day it is?" Siege had asked with worry on his tone.

"Yeah, that's exactly it Siege. But I'm okay now, little guy. You can rest easy." I assured him

"You sure? I know I can trust you Raiden, but we all know how hard you took it last year…."

"Siege's right, Raiden. You had one massive breakdown in the past when his death anniversary came around." came the concerned tone of Orca. I really appreciate how they're worried about me, despite knowing I've already killed for as far as I can count.

"Come on, it's me. I'm handling it a bit better now. It's sad, and I admit I did cry earlier in the day, but Vinny would have wanted me to move on more and more as the days go by." I say back to him. The thought of his death, started to creep in, but I hold myself together calm myself down.

"We have a busy night ahead of us, too. So that's a good distraction for this day. There's also tomorrow to think about, which is the opposite of today's occasion." I continued on, assuring them

"You're right about that! Given how many activities we have on the city tonight, it'll be more than plenty to take the sad day out of your mind. We also have our anniversary next week as well as our first official exchange with Fusion! I'm not over the fact that they did contact us, and acknowledge us as equals!." Siege said in joy.

"I already told everyone about Fusion weeks before, and you only believe that now?" I giggled

"Cool it may be as well, their message isn't all good news, you know." Orca pointed out

"I know, but come on! The video message had Starlight herself, with Hit Girl….._Hit Girl_! You can't blame me for being happy. Even if the meeting room got trashed earlier..." Siege reasoned out, with a cringing tone on the last part.

"He does have a point about being ecstatic about that.I think everything's all good in this area. No trouble here. I'm gonna move out now, and take care of that one thing we need, now that Siege reminded me of that one thing " I called over, walking over the ledge

"Oh yeah..._her_. You tread lightly Raiden. You know how she is when she'd mad. Especially after what Fusion told us." Orca warned.

"You don't have to worry about that, Orca. I'll calm her down and hopefully, stop her from doing the shit she does. Even if I have to knock her down." I reassured him

"I don't get it, Raiden. Why still keep her in the team, despite doing some crazy shit on her own? You'd at least suspend her, if not kick her out of Yggdrasil." Siege voiced out.

"I get what you mean about that you know we just can't do her dirty like that just like we can't do dirty to everyone else on this team. You also have to consider that this is her way of releasing her pain…" I say out, with a somber tone.

"I guess you have a point there…"

"Indeed. We have to always see both sides of the story….anyway, Siege, you take control of all tech operations for tonight. I'll be a bit busy, looking more into the rest of what Fusion had sent and requested us for now. Especially for their request regarding those that had been part of Urban Predator." Orca voiced

"You leaving me in charge of the safety and guidance of teenaged nutcases and a manic pre-teen?" Siege said in a teasing tone

"As if you're no better, Siege!" I laughed

"Can't handle the challenge then?" Orca chuckled

"Me? Not handle it? Please! I can take care of these bitches on anytime!"

"Better live up to that when we get back there, then! Give me Renegade's location asap. I'm gonna go find her." I said to him

"Roger that,boss lady Raiden!"

I giggled at that, as I jumped down from the ledge, towards the top fire escape balcony and proceeding to slide down the ladder of the rest of the balcony. Once I was at the last balcony, I jumped from it and land in a seated position, directly in the seat of my customized 2016 Yamaha FJR1300ES in grey and immediately accelerating out of the alleyway and into the night of the city of angels.

A year had passed since we've established Yggdrasil and took a stand against Gospel, the ones that almost took me and the rest of my friends that are currently part of it, and those friends that were unfortunately taken by them, and eventually, against the other scum that act like they own the fucking city and leech everything on it. It all started 2 years of us, having a moment where we were almost kidnapped with the rest of our families and taken to who knows what. We all escaped because of either someone's help, or doing things that changed us for the worse and leaving us huge mental scars for life or in me and my boyfriend's case, lost someone special to us.

It was at this very day, 2 years ago, that we were home invaded in our old home in Pasadena., as part of the kidnapping incident coined as the "Pied Piper Case", due to the nature of the disappearances and kidnappings involving children. At the time, it was me, my parents, my best friend Avery, and big brother, Vinny that was in the house. It was a quiet but fun evening for us all. Mom, baking dessert, Dad, having rested on his favorite lazy boy chair after a number of cases he worked on his law firm to prosecute criminals, and defend the innocent, me, and Avery playing a card game while happily talking about just about anything in life and happy with our time together, and Vinny doing his usual electric guitar playing practice on his room, sometimes making it louder to intentionally annoy me and Avery. It was a perfect evening. An evening ruined by Gospel…

I visibly remembered that fateful and tragic day for me. They came out of nowhere and without fanfare. It was 4 men that came. They crashed through the veranda door and immediately went to town on my dad, after he demanded who they were. One of the men almost beat him to death when he tried to fight back. When mom tried to help dad, she was shoved hard by another man towards the stairwell and kicked upon repeatedly, which all 3 of us saw when we looked above the stairwell to see what the noise was about that time. It was a shock to us and we felt a huge fear when we saw my mom being kicked to a pulp and more so, when the man that had been kicking her, looked at us with pure malice and ordered 2 of his men to grab us.

I recall everything clearly about that day - something that I consider as a curse. Every moment was crystal clear. From me and Vinny trying being grabbed by 2 of the invaders while Avery got to hide in one of the rooms, to me biting the one that got me on the neck to wriggle free from his grasp and my fingers somehow latching to the trigger guard of his gun that was holstered on his hips, to the time I used said gun to shoot the one that got Vinny by the shoulder, to the moment that said captor looked at me in rage and fired his gun at me. The gun that produced the bullets meant for me, but had been taken by Vinny as he jumped in front of me to save me.

In that moment, I killed for the 1st time. Shooting the men that grabbed us with multiple gunshots and then shooting the one that was beating dad up in the head. While I did kill them so they could be stopped, my brother still died. In my arms, choking on his own blood and uttering my name repeatedly as his last words in this world. I was sure, that moment destroyed part of my soul - due to the grief of losing my brother, and due to me killing people. It only got worse from there, While dad survived with multiple bruises all over him, mom was not so lucky. She pushed the invader that got her from the top of the stairs, killing said invader by having his head hit hard on the floor, but had left mom a paraplegic as a result of her falling horribly wrong and snapping her spinal cord.

There was also the moment where I couldn't save Avery Gay. The girl, who had been my bff since we were babies. A girl that I already considered my own biological sister. A sister which I almost got to save, but escaped from my grasp. It turned out that a 5th man was there, and he was the one that found and captured Avery. They went on in the night, never seeing her again with avery screaming my name. Begging for help

After that event, it was never really the same. Dad worked his whole being off, trying to find justice for Vinny and finding where Avery went as well as her whole family, who went missing shortly after she did.. Mom was forever bound to a wheelchair, never to walk again. And as for me? I went into self loathing. While we identified that it was Gospel that did the kidnappning, thanks to Siege's efforts - an event, which is a story of its own, I still blame myself for what happened.

I always thought at the time that it was my fault that Vinny died and Avery was captured. I lost interest in everything and only confined myself to my room. Crying and hating myself. Until a year later, when the emergence of Starlight started in LA. She was a kid vigilante, and I thought at first she was mad for going out unto the night, trying to fight criminals. But then I saw her success on the internet and being wowed by her because even if she was a kid, she gave a shit about the dangers around us, and did something about it

It inspired me to do the same and hunt for Gospel and get back our friends and encouraged my friends, who had had the same experience as I did. They didn't want to at first. Saying it was suicide. Especially Matt, and my now boyfriend, Mace Matter. But I didn't listen to them. I even said 'fuck you' repeatedly at them for being stupid. I didn't have my combat suit I wore now back then. My gear at the time was similar to that of a hobo. But the katana I use now was already in my hands now. A sword, that Vinny used to own that he got from ebay. Why he had it, we have no idea. But I use it in his honor, as well as the codename, Raiden. Named after his favorite video game character when he still lived.

I worked alone in my early days as Raiden like Starlight. However, unlike Starlight, I only hunted down Gospel cunts at first. But that was a huge problem at the time, considering that everyone seems to think that Gospel is just an urban legend and being dismissed as being real and basically making the police useless to ask for help. So by doing my own research, I took down those, allegedly affiliated with them. For about a week, I had a successful run in with criminals that have ties with Gospel and even killed some of the sick ones. I killed before so I wasn't bothered by it much anymore. In fact, it helped keep the nightmares at bay of me being haunted by the 1st time I killed. But of course, it went to shit after pushing my luck a little too much and almost got killed when I was captured by a big mob, that had major connections to Gospel. They were gonna kill me, had it not been for the covert operation of the FBI to take the mob down, and I was rescued by the operation's head, Krysten Brems, an FBI agent who looked a lot like that girl that plays Jessica Jones on Netflix and is Matt's best friend..

It had been one whirlwind of a time for me when I got rescued by her and the FBI. I thought I was going to jail because of me doing vigilante work and that my parents would disown me. But the opposite actually happened. Not only was relieved of any vigilante charges, I was praised by Krysten and Matt for what I did. What's more, my friends had actually agreed to my cause and wanted in on the action to become vigilantes to take out Gospel and to protect the city from other forms of crime.

And thus, Yggdrasil was born. A vigilante organization in LA, that was made up of the kids that had almost been taken by Gospel and assisted by Matt, and Krysten. The latter, using her FBI connections to give us the combat suits we have now as well as the properties and assets we now have in our arsenal. Such as our safehouse for example. Of course, only a select few in the FBI approve of us. The rest of the justice system still consider us as criminals and somewhat delusion for going after a quote-unquote, "stupid conspiracy legend', as they say. Of course now, we know they're real and we're now in the fighting them to take them down with some help as well. A big, purple help!

Originally, we were a team made to hunt down Gospel. But we eventually became a group that operated similarly to Chicago's Fusion, and the UK's Vengeance. We realized that we wanted to protect our home from every crime there is, and not just from Gospel. Aside from that, every single one of us uses this as an outlet to appease the trauma we all endured 2 years ago. While we have our certain talents and gigs that are the reason why we have celebrity status to help us cope, sometimes, that isn't enough. What being in Yggdrasil offers completes that. While we still can't believe that at a young age, we've already taken many lives and even makes us have more nightmares at times, we take out only those that deserve to die. Namely, every sick scum in the world. That fact puts us a bit at ease and ever since then, our lives have been a bit better, and we were able to move on a bit. Knowing that we've doing a lot of good. Especially now, that we have leads about the missing children. Even if it bore some bad news…

However, there are some of us that sometimes overdo the whole thing and puts themselves in danger. Namely, by going solo on missions when they feel a certain way..

After riding along the roads of Belmont Shore, I stop over a decrepit looking commercial building, that looked like it had been abandoned a long time ago. All of us were on a mission to clean up tonight's trash. But I had a different kind of mission for tonight. One that involved taking back a runaway bull.

Earlier this day, Fusion had made an official long distance contact with us for the first time, delivering their promise of keeping in touch as their allies. At that time, it was Me, Strider, and Orca that were present when they contact us. As well as Siege, and Tidehunter, who got the shock of their lives when Hit Girl herself appeared on the screen, as well as Starlight and someone who called himself Battle Guy. They reported that they encountered the Mavericks in Chicago, but had found a big revelation, that confirmed the lingering question we all had, ever since our little meeting in that trainyard. That the missing children, and the Mavericks were one and the same.

It had me shaking in devastation when I heard that, as did everyone else. Every single member of Yggdrasil had lost someone from their lives. Taken and never to be seen again, along with their families on the same day that we were almost taken. Everyone took it hard because it only meant one thing. But none took it harder than Tati. When we passed on to the rest of the team what Fusion said about the Mavericks, Tati went apeshit. Shouting her lungs out in rage, and yelling obscenities. All while throwing chairs, tables, or whatever object was close to her before storming off out on the night.

Tati McQuay was a dancer - like the majority of Yggdrasil - that specializes in different jazz and pop styles and is famously known for giving her dances a flair of 'sexiness and seduction' to it, or so people say. Tati however, says she doesn't do it intentionally and says that's just how her body moves when dancing - then proceeds to tell everyone not to be so judgemental to her or anyone else that just wants to do what they love and be themselves

The one she lost was Gabe De Guzman. Her best friend and at the time of his kidnapping, her boyfriend. The connection those two had, were like what me and Mace had or what Sean and Kaycee had. When Gabe was taken, Tati was near to insanity. I thought then, that I had snapped before I became Raiden. But Tati went ballisticl;y devastated at his loss. Not only that but she also became angry and reclusive. So much so, that her codename fitted her more and more, as time after Gabe's capture went by. The codename, Renegade.

All of us were never the same after that event but for Tati's case, it was much more than that. It was like Tati lost half of her soul. While she's happy to help out, Gabe's loss and her ever increasing anger, led her to do stupid and crazy shit. Like what she's doing now and stopping her from doing it.

"Is this the place where you last tracked her, Siege? This place looks like it can collapse on me at any time, if I try to even knock its walls." I quipped. Mounting off my bike and approaching the abandoned, building

"Yup. No doubt about it. This is where the beacon's pointing at. Looks like she's alive too. My scanners detect her movement, and its steady. You think she's in a good mood to talk to? While she did turn off her comms for us not to detect her in a normal way, she'll be hella pissed if she finds out you've put a tracker on her before she stormed off earlier." Siege said with worry in his tone

"Oh, she'll definitely be in a bad mood when we talk to her. But she's still out friend, and we have to understand her, while trying to make her see sense. I'm engaging the building now. Gotta know if she's okay.." I said, walking over inside the abandoned building and taking out my sword and preparing it for battle.

"Siege acknowledges, Raiden. Be careful inside. If this what we think it is, they'll be loads of guards inside of maybe even those sick Mavericks…" Siege muttered.

I went on inside the building. I open up to a room of what used to be a huge lobby with a reception desk on the center, with old, abandoned office furniture and debris scattered about messily. The place had obviously not been visited for a long time - or so I thought

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" I mused. Looking over the fresh footprints on the dusty floor. I followed them to see where they lead to and found myself walking in front of the old elevator. I look over the elevator panel with my sight enhancer and saw a fresh imprint of a hand, invisible to the naked eye.

"Looks like its just been used,,," I muttered to myself. I push the up button, and it did nothing. When I pushed the down button however, the elevator suddenly whirred to life.

"There we go…" I say to myself. The elevator rang as it reached the ground floor and when it opened, I found myself jumping back as something huge fell down on the floor. By instinct, I took out my katana and pointed it towards the thing, which I realized, was a bloodied corpse of a man. He bore the insignia of Gospel on his left breast and had large stab marks on the right chest and on the jugular. When I look over the elevator, a huge overhead light illuminated the once pristine white walls and tiles. Most, covered in blood

"Good lord! The fuck happened to him?!" Siege said on the comms.

"I can only think of one thing…" I growled. I stepped inside the bloodied elevator and pressed down. As I make my descent, I expect that there will be more of that bloodied corpse to wherever this leads. When I arrive below, I was proven right.

YL YL YL

On the outside, one would assume that the place was just any abandoned building that was decaying in the state. Inside however, a modern and complex structure could be found that reaches deep within the grounds to where the building stood. This was a Gospel training facility and currently, all personnel were on the ground, bloodied and dead. There was no part of the complex that had blood splattered about and no electronic device was left intact. All were destroyed, especially the communications devices to avoid calling for backup. Gospel was ambushed out of nowhere, the men numbering around 100 in the facility were all slaughtered. All by only one person

In the command center of the facility, a Gospel sergeant was barely alive. He was bleeding but he can still manage to move and breath but cold only do much as crawl to the ground. The rest of the people around him were already dead. He was all alone. He crawled towards the radio that dropped in the middle of the room. If he could get it, he could call for help for rescue and backup to get whoever bastard had done this. How dare this one attack the might Gospel? The sergeant was smiling as he was near the radio. When he reached out for the radio and his fingers brushed at it, the radio was crushed into pieces all of a sudden after a boot had landed on the device. The sergeant could only look in horror at the boot as he realized what was about to come on him

"Oh sorry. Did I just crush all your hopes there out of nowhere? That's too bad…." A distorted voice hissed in the darkness. For the shadows beyond the sights of the sergeant, a figure had appeared who was bloody all over.

"No….." Was all the sergeant could muster.

The figure as female, as evidenced by the curves and size of the chest. She wore a combat suit that was in dark purple with thistle colored tribal markings spread about her body that glowed to add menace to her form. The mask was half faced, having exposed her mouth. On both sides of the head, were pointed appendages that resemble like elf ears and pointed eyes that glowed the same thistle color. A blonde wig in a long ponytail and full bangs also dominated the mask. As for the rest of the suit, extra padding was given to the crotch, chest, and glute areas for extra protection against bullets and stab strikes. As for weapons, she had a series of kunais lined up in her legs - in this case, the kunais were nowhere to be seen as she all but threw them into some Gospel soldiers. She had twin thistle colored CZ 75B pistols, that she maneuvers like a pro. On each side of her lower leg, two sais were slotted. But they were rarely used because she preferred to use use her signature weapons: twin scimitars that were as long as a katana which rested on her back. All bloodied and freshly used.

The figure was known as Renegade. A fitting name for someone like her, who's unhinged and sadistic to her enemies. She's a master of twin weapons combat and is often seen in carrying two pairs of the same weapons with her. No one could match her on that style yet. Only 3 have come close to equaling her on that. When in combat, Renegade would often leave a bloody mess to her enemies and showing no remorse for those she kills. For her, scum deserved to die, as they only cause pain and misery to those around them and she often thinks of ways to uniquely kill enemies.

For example, having killed a group of Gospel soldiers by having them run straight to a hidden metal wire that 'willingly' led themselves to be beheaded.

But she only does it with the big ones. As unhinged as she is, she has mercy for the small ones and leaves them to the hands of the police. Unless it were rapists. Those get an automatic one way ticket to hell. The mess that Renegade left in the Gospel facility was a personal vendetta. She always make it dirty, when she has ops that concerned Gospel. A group that she loathes in her very soul

The sergeant crawls back away in fear. He knew of her and her reputation. There was news about Gospel men that faced the wrath of Renegade and barely escaped alive. They would always have one common tale or two about the experience. One of them being that Renegade being a sadistic vigilante to people like them. There was however, a good explanation for why Renegade is like that….

Renegade took a slow step forward towards the sergeant as he crawled back more in fear. Her head cocked, and blood dripping all over her. She loved doing this to Gospel men. Scaring them. Intimidating them. Crushing their spirits as they crushed hers.

"P-please…..I-I surrender…." the sergeant whimpered. Renegade then kicked the man on his chin, making him howl and flipping him back, that made him slam and lean hard on the wall. Causing him more pain

"Did I tell you to fucking speak worm? You only talk, when I ask questions or I say you talk.." Renegade growled. She then stomped on the man's chest hard, and pushed it deeper, making the man hitch in his breath. Renegade relished at how she was punishing an evil doer.

"I need information that I'm sure you'll be able to are in charge of this facility yes? You're high up in the Gospel chain of command. Tell me...Gabe De Guzman, Born February 6 months ago with his family. Where are you fuckers hiding them?" Renegade croaked maliciously, grabbing the sai attached to the boot she used to push the man's chest and flicked it on her hands. The deadly blade gleaming on the dim lights

"I don't know…but please I-" The sergeant blurted but he screamed in agony after Renegade has swiftly flicked her sai on the man's ear, cutting it off from his head. The man had one hand covering where his ear used to be. He wanted to use his other hand, but Renegade had a tight hold of her boot on his chest

"Wrong answer! Answer honestly, and you might just keep that other ear. Let's do this again. Gabe De Guzman, born February 20, 2002. Taken 6 months ago with his family. Where. Are. They?" Renegade growled more deeply, being annoyed more at the man already.

"I don't...know! That ain't even under my department!" The sergeant screamed more.

"Well you're obviously lying. I don't need someone like that." Renegade chipped, lifting her boot and doing a hard and quick stomp on the sergeant's face. The kick was so hard, that his face caved in, killing him and leaving a bloody mess on the floor and Renegade's boots.

"They don't always know when I ask them. Why do I even bother to ask the useless cunts? Oh well...the computers it is, then." Renegade sighed

"I knew you'd be out here…"

Renegade came alert and quick to react. As she spun, she swiftly threw a throwing knife at the source of the distorted voice that cracked the air around her. The knife flew straight and true, but it abruptly stopped mid flight, as it was effortlessly caught by a hand in the darkness. Said hand moved forward and along with it, revealing the full figure from the darkness, who it belonged to.

Said figure had on a combat suit in light and dark gray, from head to toe. His face was covered by a visor, and beneath the dark visor, were two high tech looking eye patches that covered both the figure's eyes. Looking even more closely, you could just make out his mouth but not clear enough to see the figure's expressions. On his head, was a frenzied spread of white hair that fell on all sides and on the back, hung a wicked looking katana, and a pair of black Springfield XD handguns that had gray highlights holstered at both sides of the figure's utility belt. Renegade slightly relaxed herself. Scoffing at the new arrival

"Raiden…" Renegade growled as she wiped the sai she used on the Gospel sergeant and calmly stowed them away while facing the leader of the infamous Yggdrasil. An organization that she too, was a part of.

From under her mask, Raiden cocked an eyebrow as she looked on at her unstable, but highly skilled close friend, who proceeded to come close to the computer console on the room and typed away at it.

"You seem oddly calm of the fact that I found you, my friend." Raiden cooly said, eliciting a half hearted chuckle from Renegade

"Well, I know you that much, Raiden. I know that you placed a beacon on me, after my little outburst earlier and had me tracked down with Siege's help. I know as well, that aside from Orca, you're the only one that has the balls to tell me off. You don't expect that someone like Siege or Tidehunter does that." Renegade said a matter of factly

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Siege exclaimed

"It means what it means, nerd!" Renegade shouted

Raiden sighed in frustration. Renegade is one of the smartest people she knows, but is one stubborn child as well. A bad combination in so many levels. Raiden said nothing and just let Renegade type away at the console. But then after around 2 minutes, Renegade began to growl in anger and repeatedly punch the keyboard on the console, resulting in some keys to fly off from the board. The growling became louder in every punch until it turned into raging exclamations

"Nothing….still fucking nothing about him! Fuck!" Renegade shouted, giving the keyboard 3 more punches that caused more keys to fly off the board and then proceeded to kick the computer console repeatedly that caused the screen to flicker.

"Renegade calm down.." Raiden said with a stern, but worried tone. But she was just ignored. Raiden then went closer to her friend

"Renegade, that's enough!" Raiden scolded, grabbing Renegade's shoulder, but she pulled away and shoved Raiden slightly backwards, but managed to keep her footing. Raiden, having enough of Renegade's bullshit, marched forward again, towards her stubborn friend who got back to kicking the console and pulled her by the shoulder hard to face her. Renegade tried to shove her back again, but Raiden intercepted her by pushing her back by the chest. Renegade glared at Raiden under her mask as they stared down on one another

"You can't keep doing all this bullshit for any longer! The shitstorm of a tantrum you did at the briefing room after hearing Fusion was enough as it is!" Raiden growled

"What? Releasing pent up anger? Is that a crime now?" Renegade bit back in a sarcastic way

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! We've tolerated you on this for far too long, because we made sure to check on you and assist you should you get in trouble when doing this solo shit. - yeah, we're well aware of your solo crime fighting spree all over the city as your idiotic way of de-stressing. You've gone far enough already with this, and we're all worried that you'd fuck up!" Raiden seethed

"Thanks for the concern, oh great leader, but I can handle myself and you know that! This is my way of de-stressing so deal with it! Besides, I'm still alive right?" Renegade stubbornly retorted

"Yeah, because you got lucky! But keep doing this and that luck will eventually run out, and you'll be in deep shit. You don't need to burden this alone. There are other ways to cope with anger and grief. I mean...jesus, Renegade! We found this Gospel facility as a _team _and agreed that we'll attack this as a team. But oh no, you went all Leroy Jenkins on us, and did a fucking genocide!

"Hey, at least these scumbags are dead! Less fucking trash in the world. I helped, right?!"

"Yeah you helped, but that's not the fucking point! I know you were shaken up at the message Fusion gave us earlier, but you can't just let yourself be an idiot as a response!"

"HOW SHOULD I HAVE REACTED THEN?!" Renegade had spat in rage, as she swung a fist towards Raiden's face but a few inches before it hits Raiden, she forced herself to stop. Her fist and arm shaking in anger and from willing it to stop. Despite how she felt right now with Raiden, she was still her friend and she can't hurt her. Especially not after she did so much for her. With a grunt, Renegade flicked her fist down with a growl, but still glared at Raiden

Raiden's heart felt for her friend. She, as well as the rest of Yggdaril, knows that the stubbornness and anger was due to someone dear in her life that got taken from her - particularly, someone she loved so much. Like any other member of Yggdrasil, Renegade had a life outside of the mask. If the famed ballerina and dancer, Sophia Lucia is under Raiden's mask, then under Renegade's mask, it's Sophia's dear friend and fellow dancer, Tati McQuay.

Raiden and Renegade stared down at each other. The former heaving in anger, and the latter trying to keep her cool, so as to avoid Renegade from exploding

"How was I supposed to react, Raiden?" Renegade said in a half whisper with a tone opposite of what she used earlier.

"How should I have reacted? Knowing what I just heard earlier? I know for a fact that Gospel was the one that took Gabe away, and the ones that almost took us to who knows where. For the longest time, we wondered what they wanted to do with them. I wanted the answer to that so bad and then Fusion finds out that the Mavericks were the missing kids? That just...shook me to the core." Renegade muttered, relaxing her body.

"We already have confirmed identities of the Mavericks they've faced thanks to our newfound friends in Chicago. We all know those Raiden. That had me disturbed enough but the fact that Gabe may actually be one of the sick bastards we've been facing off for the longest time? It broke me. I had to be sure..but I wanted to pour my anger out of something as well. So I went here to find answers and well….drop a lot of anger, as you can see." Renegade continued, gesturing to the carnage she did. Raiden walked closer to her friend, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Renegade flinched at first at the contact, but relaxed.

"I get it, Renegade. What we found out sucked ass. But remember that you're not alone in this. Like you, I've lost Avery from them as well, the rest had someone taken from their lives. Don't you think I'm not worried that she may be a Maverick now as well?" Raiden reasoned gently towards her friend. Renegade sighed. She knows that Raiden was right about that.

"Icarus lost a lot of his dance friends. Strider lost Serval and Tidehunter each lost a have to stop acting like you're the only one that suffered this. We all did. Yeah, the chances of the missing ones being all Maverick just got way higher, but it doesn't mean that we;ll stop helping them. We'll get them back. Hit Girl and Starlight also said that there may be a way to get them back to their senses…"

"But what if there isn't a way, Sophia?" Renegade said in a hushed, sad whisper

"There's always a way for everything. You just have to have a little faith, Tati.." Raiden said in the same whispered tone

"We're a family, and we'll do everything as a family. We'll rescue them together, despite what we just found out. I promise you that.." Raiden had said with conviction. A few seconds passed before Renegade nodded and walked away

"Where the hell are you going?" Raiden demanded

"Doing what I'm supposed to do. Patrolling along with the others and making sure LA doesn't go full shithole I still something to do to cool off from that bad news." Renegade quipped. Raiden had just shrugged and walked along her friend

"Partner rule remember? Seeing as you're supposed partner is with mine, I'll be with you for this night." Raiden said

"Fine by me. I like having you as a partner, anyway." Renegade chuckled. Raiden found herself smiling at that

"For the record Raiden, it's not just the news of the Mavericks that got me mad. It's something else. Something I'm not keen to share yet…" Renegade continued on, in a more calmer tone

"I see...you don't need to open it up if you're not up to sharing it yet. Just don't do this kind of shit again. 'Kay?" Raiden said with concern

"Hmm….I'll think about it." Renegade quipped

"Knew you'd answer that. Well, at least you sound a lot better."

YL YL YL

In one avenue across downtown LA, a group of men - totalling that of 4 men, were invading a prestigious pawnshop in the city. The owner had not seen them coming. He was just closing the shop for the night, then he found himself at gunpoint directly in his head from out of nowhere, and the next thing he knew, he was now opening the safe that contained all the cash and pawned items and jewelry he had. He was shaking in fear, as the one that held him at gunpoint pressured him to move faster

"Faster, you old bitch! We haven't got all night. If the cops find us here, you're head is gonna turn into a messy mush, you hear?!"

"Y-Yes…." was all the owner could stammer, as he typed in the combination of the safe faster. When it opened, the 4 men had wide smiles on their faces of victory.

"There's our prize, boys! Grab everything and let's get the fuck out of here!"

"But what about this bitch?" One of the thugs said, gesturing and shoving the shaking owner on the ground.

"We kill him. Can't have any witnesses, now do we?" The leader sneered, causing the owner to go frantic, and the other men to laugh. The thug leader then pressed the barrel of the gun hard on the forehead of the fearful owner. But before the leader cold pull the trigger, he found himself convulsing heavily, and just like that, he dropped to the ground like a vegetable and totally knocked out.

"You damn Prophets don't know the word 'Behave', do you?"

The remaining 3 men turned to the entrance door of the shop, and noticed that a cord, that they didn't notice at first was retracting from their fallen comrade, and going towards an individual that was in an all black combat suit with midnight blue stripes, lining the arms, legs, chest, and jawline of the figure. He also had a full face mask on, as well as a giant, sharp looking Gladius on his back, and two guns were holstered on either side of his utility belt. Judging by the large built, the figure was a young boy in his teens

"You guys are damn lucky, that I'm the only one for tonight. If Raiden were here, you might have permanent bruises on your faces, and dicks"

"Shit, it's Tidehunter!" One of the men growled, and started firing at him, with his two comrades following suit.

Tidehunter was the monicker a certain Mace Matter uses, when he's out at night, being part of Yggdrasil. He had been one of the pioneers in starting Yggdrasil along with his dad, Jordan Matter. He has always been known to be a tinkerer. Always tinkering on anything, to make something unique and good out of them. This kind of trait had been hugely beneficial to Yggdrasil, as he managed to tinker their vehicles and weapons to improve their usage and effectivity, like having built-in tasers on his fists, as well as having his combat suit be light,but sturdier than a nuclear shelter.

The bullets hit Tidehunter, but he wasn't phased at all. One goal for him as a vigilante was that he world make the sturdiest, and strongest combat suit known to man, that no bullet can topple him. So far, it worked as the .45 calibers of the thugs didn't bother him as he stood there, and took on the bullets. The thugs kept firing at him, until none of them have bullets anymore. The whole ordeal made the teen vigilante laugh aloud

"A little tip shitheads: If you shoot your enemy, and see that he or she's not falling down or getting any bullet holes, stop shooting, and conserve ammo!" Tidehunter piped, pointing his first at 2 of the thugs and launching his tasers again. The thugs didn't have time to even think of dodging, as they got caught by the electric wire, and electrical volts coursed through their bodies. In no time, they fell, like the first one. Only one thug remained, and because he had no bullets or any other weapons anymore. He decided on the next best course of action. He began to shove away the shop owner, and ran towards the back door.

"They always have to resort to running, instead of raising their hands up in surrender." Tidehunter sighs, as he began the chase for the thug. As he approached the door however, he heard several grunts of pain, as well as a crash of different objects. Tidehunter quickened his pace, and crashed right through the door.

"If you think you can outrun me you're-" Tidehunter said, but stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Oh what the - really Serval?! You gotta steal my hit just like that?"

The Prophet thug was on the ground, groaning in pain and had a black and fallow colored boot on his head. Said boot belonged to a girl much younger than Tidehunter. Said boot as well, had a sharp talon blade on it.

"You snooze, you lose bro. I'm just faster than you and that's a fact." The young girl chuckled

Said girl was also in a midnight green combat suit, that has viridian stripes all over the body. The mask was full faced, and had appendages on top of her head that look like big cat ears that were only a few inches apart from each other. The eyes were pointed cat eyes, that glowed viridian, and the right eye had an x mark on it, as if slashed twice on that eye. She was also equipped with built in pantera claws on top of her hands, that was connected on the wrists, which flip up and also had 2 Glock G45 pistols on her belt, and a ninja to on her lower leg. Her feet as well, had retractable 2 pronged claws gutting out from the toes, for use with the claws.

The girl was known as Serval. A name, fitting for her feline like fighting style. Out of the suit, she was the 11 year old, Gabriela Bee, or to the internet and the rest of the world, Ms. Monkey. To those closest to her, however, she was Gabbie.

She was one part of the Eh Bee family. A Youtube channel of a family, that does comedic, and heartwarming skits and acts that was started by her father, Andres Bee, or Papa Bee as he is known. But nowadays, the Youtube channel had gone into hiatus when Gabbie's brother Robbie or Mr. Monkey as he's famously known had disappeared a year ago and a half ago. Not only did their skits stop, but it lead to her mom Rosanna, or Mama Bee go into a state of depression that had her smiling seldomly. Fortunately however, Andres and Gabbie were always with her, so as to not lead her over the edge. Gabbie would often do her solo Youtuber and ukulele playing ventures to continue her hobby but also to use it as a distraction about her brother's disappearance. However at times, it wasn't enough and it bothered her so much that it makes her fall into sadness.

She needed an outlet and she found that in the form of Serval when she decided that it was a cool way to vent out such frustration and sadness while doing another thing she loves, which is to help and protect people in any possible way, after watching several videos of her favorite Fusion member, Wildcat. Hence, why Serval was a cat themed vigilante. Gabbie also hoped that when she goes out at night, she might find some leads about where her brother is. The criminal world was big, but highly connected. It wasn't far to find her brother by quote, unquote asking some scum of his whereabouts.

"Tie this fucker up, Tidehunter. You mind?" Serval asked cheekily in an electronic voice.

"Since when were you my boss?"Tidehunter growled

"Will you just do it, so we can be done here, go home, and let you go on to ride Raiden's pussy again?" Serval groaned that had Tidehunter blushing red from under his mask

"Wait, hold up...Raiden's a girl? I thought he was a dude…" The Prophet thug groaned from Serval's feet

"That's enough from you!" Tidehunter hissed and tossed a nearby trash can lid at the thug's head. Knocking him out for the count

"As for you, don't go about spreading my sex life like that! Also, it's not a one way thing. She also rides me." Tidehunter piped, a bit too quickly at the last part that had Serval giggling

"And this is why I love messing the fuck out of you." Serval said. Tidehunter could only groan at the remark. He liked Serval but sometimes, her snark just gets to him easily. He looked behind his young partner and saw a multitude of the Prophet thugs all down on the ground, unconscious. Each sporting some nasty cuts and bruises. What really got Tidehunter's attention was one thug that was smacked unconscious on the hood of a car that left a huge dent on it.

"Wow! Looks like you've been busy" Tidehunter said in an impressed tone. Gesturing to the knocked out thugs on the ground. Serval took a look at her handiwork and just shrugged.

"It was no sweat for me. The fucking punks were actually the getaway crew of your punks. It would have been easier, however, if a certain _pest _didn't interrupt me" Serval cooly said, but with the last part being spat with venom

"Pest? What you on about?" Tidehunter questioned. Serval just sighed, and walked over to one side of a dumpster and grabbed something heavy. Said something also yelped. When Serval pulled it out more, Tidehunter got a good look of what she had, which was actually a boy that was clad in a white sweatshirt, white sweatpants, and a black scarf wrapped around his whole head. He had his hands zip tied from behind, and he was trying to squirm them free. But the zip tie Serval had must have been too unceremoniously threw the boy in front of Tidehunter and he immediately recognized him as well as realized why Serval called him a pest.

"Oh uh...hi Tidehunter! How's it going up there? Get it? Because you're standing there and I'm down here...hands tied up…" The boy chuckled

"Now I see why you looked pissed, Serval. Hello, Condor! I see you broke your promise again about not trying to go out at night and going all vigilante. This is what? The 10th time we said this to you?" Tidehunter groaned

"It's the 30th time, actually. I've been keeping count." Serval piped. Arms folded on her chest

"Holy fuck, that many?! Damn, you're a stubborn kid." Tidehunter chuckled. Condor was a kid around 12-12 years old, that goes out as night and tries to be a vigilante. Most of the time, he tries to find Yggdrasil and tries to help them out. While he had successes in being a vigilante as he surprised people with his insane taekwondo and karate skills, most of his stints were a dud and it often leads to him almost getting killed or being taken hostage that forces Yggdrasil to take even more action to save his ass. Serval is usually the one that saves him and scolds him the most, so her irritation towards the upstart vigilante wannabee was slightly justified - her words.

While he was told numerous times that being a vigilante is dangerous and that he should never do it again, he still does it, and that makes Yggdrasil even more frustrated with him. But no one is more frustrated to him than Serval. Because other than she's usually the one that saves his ass, the kid has a thing for her, which irks her to the core

"Why do you keep doing this, Condor? We told you that this thing we do is dangerous and is something not for you. If you keep this up, you'll end up dead in a ditch." Tidehunter told the kid off

"Or have your balls personally castrated by me!" Serval growled. Flipping one of her claws forward, that had Condor flinching. Tidehunter then knelt behind Condor and pulled out his Gladius

"Dude, no! I'm sorry okay?! I know what I'm doing is kinda dangerous but you don't need to kill me to make me stop!" Condor panicked as he tried to squirm away from Tidehunter, but stopped abruptly when Serval knelt down on his face and had the tip of her claws right on his nose

"Will you relax?! I'm just gonna cut away the flexi cuffs on your hands." Tidehunter growled

"Aww, do we have to? He's a lot less annoying when handcuffed." Serval whined

"Serval.." Tidehunter started off, but the young girl just waved him off

"Fine! Cut the little shit lose…" Serval grumbled. With one flick of his gladius, Condor's cuffs were cut loose.

"Oh man, thank for that Tidehunter! Serval really put them tight in my wrists." Condor said, flexing his hands

"Well ain't it obvious why i've put them that way?" Serval seethed

"You know, I don't get why you're so mad at me. I'm trying to help the city, just like you guys and prove myself to you guys that I'm worthy of being part of Yggdrasil. Serval always growls at me like an animal whenever we meet and we can't have that when the time comes that I join you guys. Especially that she's growing some curves" Condor piped up

"Okay, that's it!" Serval exclaimed, making a charge towards the boy, who smartly ran away and climbed the chain link fence in the middle of the alley

"Whoah, whoah, whoah everyone calm down! Chill, Serval, chill…" Tidehunter said, as he tried to block Serval for proceeding to castrate Condor's balls. Serval angrily huffed and stopped her angry charge. Tidehunter then turned to Condor, as he sat on top of the fence.

"Even if you're hard on me, I know you'll grow to like me too, Serval! I promise that I'll make myself worthy of Yggdrasil! And your love too!" Condor shouted, before jumping down the other side of the fence and bolting away in the night

"That kid...every single time!" Serval exclaimed.

"That kid keeps getting crazier and more stubborn with every new meeting with him" Tidehunter quipped.

"I would have beat the shit out of that punk, if his intentions weren't so bad. But still, the kid's a total numbskull." Serval groaned, and she scowled when Tidehunter started to cnigger

"The fuck's so funny?" Serval demanded

"Oh, sorry about that. Annoying he may be, it's always so funny and cute whenever you get riled up by him." Tidehunter laughed with Serval growled and huffed heavily. At that time, their comms cracked to life

"Team, this is Icarus You guys copy?"

"Icarus, Tidehunter. Something up?" Tidehunter asked out on the comms.

"Yeah. Our undercover operation was a success. But we need some backup here. This drug operation we found is bigger than we thought..." Icarus replied. Tidehunter and Serval looked at one another. Both peaked at alerted on Strider's announcement.

"How big is it? Because Serval here needs a big distraction from Condor hitting on her again" Tidehunter chuckled that had Serval fuming

"Fuck off!"

**At the same time...**

**Yggdrasil Safehouse - Midgard**

If one were to explore the Topanga State Park without leaving no stone unturned - especially that one particular spiky rock formation on the park inside its "off limits" area, you'd see that the rock formation actually opens up to a cave. If one were to go inside, you'll see the usual stalagmite and stalactite you often see in caves. What does stand out when you enter it, however, is the ground that was smoothly covered in asphalt and the fact that at the end of the cave, was a large, steel door that had more lock bolts than the strongest safe in the world. Said door won't open unless the hidden entrance one passes before entering the cave closes. Essentially making the cave a nature-formed kill zone.

Past the steel door, was a large, industrialized cavern that had several pipes on the walls, and a steel walkways running above the middle of the cavern, as well as several desks one side, that had several tools for servicing a vehicle scattered about. 2 large vehicles were parked on the cavern - a grey Ford Ranger, and a large,black Hummer H2. Both were armored and installed with bullet proof glass and were codenamed Scavenger and Masher, respectively. Behind the vehicles, was a smaller, steel door that was styled in two door and slides open upon detection of an authorized individual by the sensors it had on top of the door frame, which gives access to an even larger cavern, that is known as the main vestibule of Yggdrasil's safehouse. More commonly known as Midgard.

The whole place is an oval shaped cavern, that had its walls and dome ceiling encrusted in black and white marble as well as the floors. Spread about in a parallel line, were white marble columns. It was more like a mansion than a safehouse, as this place used to be a sort of secret bunker for some rich dude that didn't even end up using it and was bought by us, when certain arrangements were made by certain people in the FBI as well as prestigious lawyer allied with them.

If one were to look at the center, you would see that the ground was lower by a few feet here and formed a circle. The depression had a large, circular mat on it, as well as some training gear and weights and had 4 stairs on its 4 cardinal points to access them. The members of Yggdrasil call it the 'training pit'. It was used for those who wanted to spar, as well as exercise out in the open.

There were also spiral staircases on each opposite side of the cavern. One led up to a marble balcony that formed a mezzane and gave access to more rooms deep in the cavern, and one led down, towards armory, where all weapon arsenals of Yggdrasil are held as well as the data center for our servers for the computers.

The walls have several oval shaped steel doors attached to them, that arched at a semi circle on top of them These doors slide open when one gets to a certain distance in front of them - well, the doors that don't have restricted access anyway. These rooms on the main floor consisted of the rec room, exercise room, the kitchen and dining room, a shooting range that used to be only a vacant, disheveled room, the medical facility, the conference room and of course, the command center, which actually has its walls installed a faraday mesh to keep the pesky hackers away. This room was currently occupied by one Sheaden Gabriel. Also known as Siege

Siege sat in his comfortable yellow gamer chair, that was decked out with different electronics to serve his needs - both in official operations and personal uses like having a sandwich delivered in the command center. His eyes were transfixed on the many screens of the computer console that showed a number of things, such as a map of the whole city, several CCTV footage of LA, and the video feed of the operators that were out and about, making the city a safer place as well as their comms and vitals status. Siege holds his task with utmost importance, like how he cherishes dance. He was the proverbial omnipotent eyes and ears of Yggdrasil and it was his job to keep everyone safe and sound, while guiding them in terms of technical windows like hacking and such.

While he does goof around at times, and makes a lot of jokes to lighten the mood, he always goes serious when it comes to operating, as one mistake can get everyone in danger. Or worse….

Sheaden had already done so much in his 12 years of existence in the world. Migrate from his home country, the Philippines to the US,became a viral dance star on the internet over night, did a number of dance competitions, appeared in a number of TV shows, music videos, and movies that involve dance, and hack a number of servers and computers.

While Sheaden is mostly known in being a famous kid dancer and influencer, he's also a computer whiz, which is basically only known by his parents, and those close to him. His parents were computer engineers for a big IT firm - His mom was a network engineer, while his dad was a software engineer. For the longest time, Sheaden had watched his parents work at home - almost all day and night. But he wasn't a neglected child. Far from it. Even in their busy schedules, they always made time for him and supported him on what he did and his dreams. It all actually started when Sheaden sat with them in his free time while they worked. Observing what they do and absorbing all what they were doing until such time that he found it to be very interesting for him . This went on for 2 weeks until they noticed Sheaden trying his hands on hacking and setting up networks when they found him typing away at his laptop in his room

While Sheaden expected the heavens fall over him and have the scolding of his life - while he was just 9 then, he understood that some of what he hacked was basically a death wish - his parents did the opposite and encouraged him to continue when they noticed that his skills were exceptional and top notched. Proud and happy that their son was both a talented dancer and computer whiz all in the ripe age of 9. Although, he was told to tone down the hacking to avoid trouble. Especially when the FBI came knocking at their door after he accidentally accessed their servers. (That had been one _long _day).

He was just that good. In fact, he was so good that he managed to end up being the geek of Yggdrasil.

Sheaden grabbed his cup of hot cocoa and took a sip at it as he recalled how he got here.

**Winter, 2015**

The boy was traumatized, that's for sure. Sophia could see it in his eyes. It was the same as hers, after their home invasion. He was only 11 years old,going 12 this coming January. Sophia had known Sheaden for the longest time, as he was one of her closest friends and met each other at a TV dance competition. He was known for being bubbly, always making jokes, and always making people smile and be happy. But none of those traits were with him now. Just a broken boy, who was almost taken by Gospel.

She and the rest of the gang had actually saved him and his parents when Matt had tracked a police radio call of men in masks had grabbed them and shoved them in a van before speeding away. Thankfully, they have caught up with the men and managed to save them - after Tidehunter rammed an SUV on its front, of course. However, Sophia also blamed herself for Sheaden being completely traumatized. It was out of her control. No one really expected that after stopping the van and killing the masked men that the last surviving man would grab Sheaden and make a run for it.

She had no choice at the time. If she didn't slice the man's leg tendons to have him drop on the ground and let go of Sheaden, and finish him off by shish kebabing his head with her katana, Sheaden, would have never been seen again.

"Sheaden look, you need to -"

"I'm fine Sophia. I really am. I'm just..reflecting on the whole thing, is all." Sheaden replied, sadly smiling at his old friend, who gave him the same smile.

"And I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't traumatize me by killing off that cunt."

Sophia suddenly stiffened and snapped at Sheaden. Now looking at him with serious eyes

"What are you talking about,little guy?" Sophia slowly said. The boy rolled his eyes and chuckled

"I know that Raiden was you, Sophia. It's shocking, I admit. Especially considering that I thought Raiden was a man. But Raiden being you makes it much cooler. I can't thank you enough for you guys saving us. I'm forever in your debt." Sheaden gently said, grabbing Sophia's hand and gently squeezing it. Sophia made to think of a lie to let his mind off of it. But she relented and just squeezed his hand back

"What gave it away?" Sophia chuckled

"Well at the time, you kept calling me 'little guy' in a certain tone. Even with your scary voice, I know it was you. You're the only one that calls me that." Sheaden explained

"All because of that? Have to be careful on how I act with people I know when I'm patrolling." Sophia smiled. But she dropped it, when she saw Sheaden turn serious.

"Sophia, how can I help? While I admit that I was silent because the whole thing messed me up. But that was just for a few days. The rest was me thinking if I should help in some way to stop this whole kidnapping thing. I can't stand having this go on anymore. I know I could fight, but I can learn to, if it's needed. I can also provide technical support for you. I'm good at computers, as you may say no, but I beg you. Give me a chance!"

Sophia blinked twice, shocked to see how serious Sheaden was with the whole thing. But she saw his resolve and for someone so young, he looked so brave and committed. With a smile, Sophia proceeded to answer him

"You know….Orca did want help with the computer side of the operation. When can you start?"

**Present time….**

And thus, his life was never the same. After being led into Yggdrasil, and having the shock of his life when he saw who the others were, he immediately went to work. At the young age of 12, he had proven that he's a true genius when it comes to computers. Of course, he's also willing to learn from Matt, who's equally as smart as him in the computer aspect of the operation or more.

His parents, oddly enough, had immediately approved of him being as Siege. Citing that he was doing a noble work and putting his other talent to good use. He also thinks they think it's a great way for Sheaden to stop his usual excessive exploring the dark web and accidental hackings.

"Um….earth to Siege? You still on the face of the earth?"

"Huh? What?" Siege said, almost spilling his hot cocoa when he was turning himself around

"Looks like I'm not the only one, reflecting on past events tonight." came Raiden's chuckle, followed by renegade's sigh

"Hey, don't throw the ball back at me! But sorry about spacing out. I see you got Renegade back. Bitchy as usual?" Siege quipped

"Yup! Bitchy as usual" Raiden piped

"Not in the mood, shortstack!" Renegade growled that had Siege cringing from his seat

"Kidding aside, I was asking you for directions to where Strider and Icarus are. They said they found something big." Raiden had said

"Oh yeah! Let's see...uh huh….got it! Here's their current location." Siege said, clicking something on his keyboard that sends a map feed on the screens of all the operators built in inside their masks

"The peninsula, huh? On our way!" Raiden said

"Thanks, shortstack!" Renegade added

Siege sighs in satisfaction, as he kept a close eye on the rest. No matter how nutty everybody is in Yggdrasil, it was always fun to be with them

"No dull moment, here."


	2. Chapter 2: Nightly Rounds - Part 2

**Yggdrasil**

**Chapter 2: NIghtly Rounds - Part 2**

**Fall, 2014**

it was supposed to be a fun night of dance for them collaborations, sharing passions and ideas in their craft, improving their dance skills, and so on. But all of a sudden, the lights went out, a crashing noise could be heard on the entrance, and masked men in black military like uniforms came with guns held on their hands and started rounding off the kids that were in the dance studio and taking them, all screaming and begging them to stop. As for the adults, only 2 got out of the whole mess sporting injuries. The rest had either been taken along with the kids or gunned down and died on the spot.

A particular group of friends started to make a run for it. Trying every alternate exit so they could get away. But for every exit they try, several men were already there, as if anticipating that the kids would try to make use of them to escape. As the group did this, one or two of their own was grabbed up, and never to be seen again, begging for help. While the rest made a run for another exit and the same process repeats itself.

This went on until such time that on one of the many dance rooms of The Rage Entertainment Complex, a group of kids that composed of 10, were now only 3 kids. They were trying to stay still and be quite as hard as they can, while they hid behind a closet that was the narrow space between the wall and the dance mirrorof the room that was enough to fit all 3 of them. Sean Lew was acting as lookout as he peered into the small hole of the closet door, while Kaycee Rice was trying to calm her best friend, Bailey Sok, down. Admittedly, the same fear was felt by Sean and Kaycee. But they have to suck it all up, and be brave as being overcome by fear meant not thinking straight, which can lead in doing stupid decisions. Their plan to escape to the other exits had all backfired and cost them a lot. Them, hiding in the closet was the product of calm and quick rational thinking

"Is the coast all clear, Sean?" Kaycee whispered as she held the still whimpering Bailey tight. Sean bore a grim look as he shook his head

"Not quite yet, really. No one's outside. But those men came in the room more than once and just picking and throwing everything away. I think they're trying to double check every room and see if any people are hiding carefully. I see some flashlights from outside the room as well. let's wait this out a few more minutes until it's really okay now Sean mused, still peeping at the hole

"Won't they eventually find us here when they realize this room has a closet?" Kaycee said in a worried tone that caused bailey to shake in fear even more. But Sean gave them a reassuring look

"Doubt it. The door to the closet faces the alcove on the far right corner of the room and angled away from the main entrance. It's basically well hidden. Even if they do find, they'll just think the door's part of the wall because the handle's hidden too." Sean explained

"That's reassuring, at least…" Kaycee sighed

"C-Can't we just go already? I don't want this anymore. I wanna go home…" Bailey cried in a whisper as she snuggled closer to Kaycee.

"We want that as well, Bailey. But we can't be too brash. Not after the others were taken. We have to be careful about everything here." Kaycee cooed to her best friend, and stroked her best friend's hair. Kaycee's was getting worried for Bailey. Her parents were among those that got killed during the kidnapping at the studio. It left her a complete mess. More so, after 2 sisters were taken by the men. Kaycee and Sean were also sad about their deaths,as they had been good people and their parents were good friends with them as well. Little did they know that having them volunteer to take the kids to dance, due to Sean and Kaycee's parents being busy, would lead to this tragedy

"Kaycee...are we gonna die like my parents? I...I don't want to die...I don't...I.." Bailey said. Her tone getting more panicked as she spoke as her tears started to fall again. Kaycee quickly went in front of her. Holding her head gently with both her hands

"Bailey look at me...come on look at me…" Kaycee said in a hushed but gentle tone. Bailey looked over her with a scared look. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her crying.

"I'm sad that your parents died, but we're not about to join them just yet. We're gonna go out of here alive. All 3 of us, you hear me? That's a promise I'll make for you right here." Kaycee said in a calming matter. Bailey hitched and cried for a few more seconds until she slightly calmed down

"You mean that, Kayc? You'll make sure we'll get out alive?" Bailey muttered. Kaycee nodded with conviction. While she's scared as her, she was intent on keeping that promise.

"Defo, gonna keep my word on that, Bailey. We'll survive thi9s. You me, and Sean right there." Kaycee smiled reassuringly to her

"She's right Bailey. No need to worry about anything for now." Sean said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Then I'll keep my trust on that. Thank you guys…" Bailey hitched, But smiled

After a few minutes, Sean declared that it was all clear and slowly, he opened the door, and carefully and quietly went outside, leading Kaycee and Bailey. The latter, still clinging tight to the former. Sean turned to them and put a finger on his lips to signal them to be quiet. They crept towards the door out of the room. All 3 looking around to make sure none of them men were there. The hallway of the complex was dark. Only illuminated by the lights coming form the windows at the end of the hallway.

"I think it's all clear here too. Let's tread lightly and-"

Sean wasn't able to finish what he was saying as he was suddenly yanked upwards, with Kaycee and Bailey soon following.

"I knew there were still some pesky kids hiding here…" A man's voice chuckled. All 3 kids felt their blood run cold at the sight of the men suddenly appearing from the dark. They realized that they've been deliberately led to believe that everything is safe for them to be lured out.

"Always trust your gut feeling boys. You might not know what you missed.."

While the men had the military style getup all in black, save for the red insignia of a wolf eating itself on their chest, the one that spoke wore the same getup, but in all white. But still bearing the same red wolf insignia in his chest. The kids deduced that he must be some kind of leader if looked and spoke like that. The white-clad man walked to the kids that were in the arms of the other men. Kaycee and Sean were struggling to set themselves free, Bailey was shaking in fear and crying even more to the point of having her bladder empty itself out of fear and leaving a large, wet patch on her crotch. But the man that has hold of Kaycee was in for a nasty surprise, when she suddenly bit him on his exposed hand.

This had him shouting in pain and releasing her. Kaycee tried to make a run for it, but she was immediately grabbed back by the man that had first captured her and lifted her again.. But before he could secure Kaycee in a hold, she spotted a knife holstered at the right chest of the man. Swiftly, she grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Revealing the sharp looking combat knife, that she rammed on the man's neck. Kaycee only meant to hurt the man enough for her to be set free, The man held his throat as he tried in vain to block the blood from flowing out of the wound Kaycee produced and resulted in him, hitting down the bloodied floor, dead. Kaycee knew what she did, and what that meant for her as a person. But right at that time, she didn't care about it. She was focused on more important matters.

She grabbed the knife and proceeded to charge and stab the one that had bailey. But before she could do that, the one in white kicked her hard on the stomach, that caused Kaycee to feel tremendous pain and her friends to shout her name in panic. Worried for their friend. Kaycee tried to stand back up, but she was abruptly stomped in the chest by the man in white and pressed his foot down to pin her down in place. Chuckling as the young girl glared at him

"Naughty, naughty little girl. We can't have you being too frisky." The white-clad man said. He knelt down besides Kaycee with one of his feet still pinning Kaycee's chest. The glare on Kaycee's face was still there. But it was beginning joined by a sense of fear now.

"Don't you dare hurt her more, you bastard!" Sean growled. Still trying to wriggle away from the grasp of the man that was holding him in place.

"Can someone make that boy quiet?" The man in white said calmly, still looking at Kaycee. Then one of the men quickly complied by punchinSean in the face, that caused him to break his nose and making it all bloody

"SEAN!" Kaycee cried out, as she saw Sean groaning in pain, as blood dripped down from his nose

"That should keep him quite now." The man in white laughed. He then proceeded to grab Kaycee's face by the chin. Looking at her, and turning it with his hands, as if he was looking at her like some priceless antique.

"Like all the other kids, you have fear in you...but you also have courage. A strong one, like that boy. With beauty like that other girl too…." The man in white mused. He moved his face forward towards Kaycee's face and made to smell it. Kaycee could only grunt in disgust as the man sighed in relief after he sniffed her.

"A rare find indeed. You'll make a fine addition to D's collection. Let's claim our prize and head back to base" The man in white laughed that had the kids becoming more frantic as they tried in vain to escape. But as Kaycee was being hauled up by the white-clad man, a voice shouted out. It came from ne of the kidnappers, that came from one corner of the hallways and was running towards them

"Commander Profanus!"

"What is it?!" Came the loud growl of the man in white, who was called Profanus

We need to evacuate now! The F-"

The man didn't get to finish what he was saying, as the back of his head suddenly exploded in bloody gore and a gunshot rang out

"FBI, freeze!" Came the shout of a woman that looked to be in her 30s, having long, wavy black hair and wore jeans, and a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. She held a handgun and was aimed that the rest of the men.

"Get rid of her!" Profanus growled. His men began to open fire at the woman. But she was fast. She went down and rolled sideways towards one of the rooms in the hallway. After a few seconds of the men firing at her, she rolled out and began to fire back at the men. She managed to get a headshot on 4 of the men. One of which, held Sean.

Sean fell on the ground with the dead man on top of him. His face

"Go hide, kid! You might get hit!" The woman shouted, when she briefly looked at Sean, before rolling away back to her cover as more men fired back. Sean quickly got to his feet and made for the room. But stopped, and decided to tackle Profanus. He made direct contact and the ringleader staggered hard, setting Kaycee free.

"You okay, Kayc?" Sean worriedly said, when she helped Kaycee stand up

"I'm fine! Are you, though? They've hit you pretty hard." Kaycee said in an equally worried tone. Before Sean could say anymore, his face bore a shocked expression and quickly grabbed, rolling away towards the room and narrowly avoiding Profanus, who had just got his bearings back and attempted to grab hold of Kaycee again

"You little shit! I'll teach you to - ragh!"

Out of nowhere, the left side of Profanus' face bursted blood and he held it with one hand, screeching in pain.

'Come on, we gotta get out of here while they're distracted!" Sean had said. But when he pulled Kaycee, she held her place.

"Not without Bailey!" Kaycee said. Making a run for it, back at the shooting mess.

"Kayc, no!" Sean shouted. But Kaycee was already outside and running towards the masked man that had Bailey on his hands. He held the crying girl while firing back at their FBI saviour.

"Kaycee!" Bailey had screamed. Kaycee jumped on the masked man's shoulders and tried to pry off ailey from him. This caused the man to jerk back and forth all over to get rid of Kaycee on top of him and stop shooting. While he's preoccupied on that however, it had cost him, receiving a bullet straight to his head and dropping Bailey and Kaycee. The latter immediately pulled Bailey by the arm and made a run towards the room.

"It's all gonna be okay, Bailey! I'm here, and all 3 of us are gonna -"

All of a sudden, Kaycee felt the side of her head hurt, and shortly after, her vision and hearing going black. The last thing she hears before that, was her name being called out by Sean and Bailey.

YL YL YL

"Hey...you alright?"

Kaycee moaned,as consciousness was coming back to her. She blinked her eyes a number of times, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden bright lights that came spewing down her vision. She immediately held the side of her head, when she felt a slight pain on it. Upon contact, she also felt that it was bandaged

"Hey, careful Kaycee. Take it easy. You might undo the bandage." came the familiar voice of Sean. When her eyes finally adjusted back to normal, and I saw Sean and that FBI lady looking down at me. Both had worried faces at me

"Where...where am I?" I groggily asked.

"You're safe now, kid. Nothing to worry about now. Those bastards are either gone or dead." The woman had said. Then the events of last time had returned to Kaycee's head once more as her bearings were being gathered again

"Oh yeah, the kidnappers. Thanks err…" Kaycee said to the woman

"Agent Krysten Brems; FBI. But you guys can just call me Krysten." The woman introduced in a friendly manner.

"Okay then Juliana. What did happen to me? All of a sudden, everything went black.." Kaycee asked weakly.

"Well, when you pulled your friend and both of you ran, one of those cunts slugged you on the head hard with the but of his gun. It must have looked hard, considering your head kind of split open. After that, you fell unconscious, I took out the one that slugged you and Sean here pulled you to safety." Krysten explained. Kaycee looked over at Sean, appreciative of how he saved her. But then a frown formed at her mouth when one fact had returned to her.

"Bailey...where's Bailey?"

Upon the mentioned of Bailey, Sean and Krysten exchanged grim looks. Kaycee's blood ran cold when they faced her again, and Sean delivered what Kaycee dreaded to hear.

"Kaycee...Bailey's gone. They took her with them."

**Present time…**

**September 17th, 2016. Saturday, 09:00 PM**

**Peninsula, LA**

An unmarked black van had been driving from the heart of the city, way down south. In the said van, around 8 people were on board. Along with them, were several large boxes that contained loads of cash and drugs of various kinds. The men had just finished their drug trade with several notable crime syndicates and were on their way back to their base of operations at Peninsula.

Unbeknownst to them however, a white and denim blue Yamaha YZF R1 was discreetly following them. The rider of the Yamaha was decked out in a combat suit, colored with the same denim blue as the bike with white highlights. At his chest, was a pair of angel wings. His mask was half faced, with his mouth showing and had eyes that glowed electric blue. On each side of his mask, you can find fins, with the end half carved to shape like wings. He also had on a white utility belt that was loaded with his comms device, ammo, 2 Glock 37 handguns on each side, and at the back of the belt, his signature weapons - the sharp twin kama blades. Such was the getup of Icarus, the alter ego of the famous dancer and choreographer, Sean Lew

Icarus kept a safe distance from the van so not to be noticed, while still keeping an eye on them. The van drove into an intricate route that goes into many streets. Obvious that it was to mislead any average person that may or may not be following them. Of course, Icarus was not an average person. After the winding turns, the van had finally gone a mostly straight path that led them towards Peninsula. It further drove at the very end of the strip of land, until it turned left on an alleyway. But as soon as it entered the alley, the van stopped with Icarus a good distance behind them. Looking closely, he saw two of the men inside the van staring at him and had Icarus sighing

"It's bound to happen anyway. Might as well be a better signal for her to engage than any other.." Icarus said. Getting off his bike and walking towards the van

"Showtime…" Icarus whispered to himself and to the comms of a certain partner of his

YL YL YL

"How the fuck did that kid follow us?! You were supposed to keep a discreet path!"

"I did! Don't you fucking blame me for the shit I've been doing for a long time now! He appeared out of fucking nowhere!"

The leader of the group was fuming at their driver and wanted to put a bullet in his head, if it weren't for the orders of their boss. Their method for going back and forth in their drug trade had been successful and undetected for quite a while now and all of them thought it was full proof. So he really blamed the driver for his stupidity of being caught.

All 8 of them knew who the youngster in the bike as well as the group of vigilantes he was with. They may be kids, but they were no strangers to their deeds. They did everything they could to avoid them and so far, it had worked. Until now, that is...

"There's only one him! We can take him though…." The leader mused

"But maybe he has backup! Just hiding in plain sight." One of the men said, which had the rest voicing their concerns and fears

"You're right about that, gentlemen. He has backup hiding in plain sight…" One burly man beside the door, opposite the leader growled

"What? You saw that he's with someone?!" The leader exclaimed

"Oh, I didn't see anyone. I think Icarus is all alone. However, what I meant what I said was…" The burly man replied in a growl and in a flash, he grabbed his Glock 31 and fired away at the men with all aims on their heads

**Icarus' POV **

I heard several gunshots from inside the van - 7 to be exact. Then as soon as they were gone, the back door of the van opened to reveal a burly thug step out. Only the thug flickered and the thug suddenly morphed to the ever familiar image that it my hot and lovely partner

"Looks like it didn't last long enough for you to infiltrate what's inside and open the door for from there. Eh, Strider?"

Strider twirled her gun for a little bit, before holstering it back on her utility belt

"You can say that again! Their route was longer than what we expected. They were really keeping their tracks spread out to keep their place a secret." Strider laughed, walking closer to me and giving me a on the visible side of my cheek when she slid off the bottom half of her mask for a split second

"The plan messed up, as always! But hye, its part of the job and we expected it to mess up anyway. Thus, having us a PLAN B ready." I say to her and returning the peck she made to me

"Have me pretend to notice you following us for them to stop and distract them long enough to get rid of them. Not only did that save my ass, but as luck would put it, we timed it at the exact moment when we were already in their headquarters! I really love this idea of mine!" Strider said in a cheery manner and I had to clear my breath on that

"I did the thinking with you, you know." I growled to her good naturedly

"Yeah, but it's still most of my idea so girl power wins beybeh!" Strider giggled

"You're damn lucky I love you so much for me to punch you for that." I muttered, rolling my eyes at her

"As if you could hurt wittle old me!" Strider replied in a mock child voice

"You have a good point there…" I sighed in defeat, smiling at her. I look over to the mess Strider made inside the van and then beyond the van, towards the alleyway

"Took some time, but we finally had a lock on Marella's base of operations." I breathed

"Yup. And it only took one of the cunts taking a dump at a dumpster and being slow to go back to his companions for us to follow him and identify them as Marella's men. I still can't unsee him taking that dump…" Strider said, shuddering at the last part

"Well when you really need to go, you have to go. Can't blame the guy, really." I reasoned and Strider hummed in response.

"You ready to uproot Marella before he spreads and make him cry like a mandrake?" Strider said with a little but of cheeriness to her tone

"Most definitely! I need some action to take my mind to what day it is today." I said, turning serious. Strider's body language showed her exact sentiments about what I said. This day, 2 years ago, was something we would never likely to forget, but wishing that we could.

"Ditto on, that tweetums. But this is gonna be a big one for sure. Make the call." Strider said, turning all serious and I reached over to my comms to contact the rest

"Team, this is Icarus You guys copy?"

YL YL YL

Both of us went up the roof of the building left of the alley to make reconnaissance on where the alleyway exactly lead. It turns out that the one we climbed up and the building next to it is one and the same. It was a big commercial building that was 2 stories high. The alleyway leads to a large open space that formed a large square. Once everyone confirmed that they were on their way, we relayed to them to meet us at the roof. After minutes of waiting, Tidehunter and Serval arrived via the balcony fire exit connected to the roof.

"So, our little hormonal baby still fuming about Condor?" I quipped when I noticed the slight tension of Serval's body language and I had a middle finger from her as a response

"Do not mention that fucking name! Everyone that does is gonna have my claws in between their legs!" Serval growled and stomping past me and standing next to Strider

"I'm guessing she's still furious?" I said

"Oh you know her. She's always furious when she encounters Condor." Strider chuckled. Patting the head of the angry Serval, who just resorted to growling at her

"She kept bitching about him on our way here. You guys are lucky your comms were in another channel because I swear, her mouth just keeps getting sharper and sharper whenever she bitches!" Tidehunter laughed

"You rather I let out my frustration by snagging your balls?" Serval said in her signature morbid childlike tone that honestly has most of us getting creeped out

"Let's not get hasty. I still need them for Raiden." Tidehunter nervously chuckled

"Ha! Pussy.." Strider giggled with me laughing along and Tidehunter groaning

"Well at least your anger is still kind of bearable. Unlike a certain comrade of ours. Speaking of said comrade…" I said, nudging my head to where our leader, Raiden and our resident lunatic, Renegade had just arrived.

"Sorry we're late guys. I needed to calm down this kid after she massacred a whole Gospel facility we've been spotting for days." Raiden said, as both of them walked towards us, When they were within the light's reach, all of us swore as we saw Renegade's visage

"Is that blood all over you, Renegade!?" I exclaimed, having seen the many splatters of blood all over Renegade

"Oh no. It's just cranberry sauce from the bath of cranberry sauce I made before I got here - of course it's blood! What else would it be? You should know by now, Icarus."Renegade exclaimed as she strode over me.

"You know I don't play clean, Icarus. Always dirty as it can get." Renegade giggled, tapping my crotch a bit too hard with one of her scimitars

"Hey. Now I need Icarus' balls, just as much as Raiden needs Tidehunter's balls." Strider growled at the shrugging Renegade

"You've been talking about our sex life again?!" Raiden growled at Tidehunter

"Serval threatened to cut my balls! I had to give a reason not to. Plus, she was also blabbering about it when I was with her back at the pawnshop!" Tidehunter suddenly blurted out

"Oh sure, Tidehunter. Put the blame on the 11 year old." I said, grinning under my mask as I try to mess with him

"Yeah, Tidehunter. Way to go blaming your mess on little old me." Serval added, catching up on what I was doing

"Oh, now they're just messing with me!" Tidehunter growled in a panic

"Whatever Tidehunter…" Raiden deadpanned, shaking her head at her boyfriend

"No pussy tonight, then." I laughed

"And you say I'm cruel." Renegade chuckled as she looked at me and nudging my arm with her elbow

"Speaking of which, where the hell did you find Renegade here? This isn't something you get from slashing one person open." Strider said, gesturing dramatically at Renegade's bloody visage

"Long story short, after I stormed out, went on that Gospel facility we all found days ago, raided it, and fucked up everyone inside." Renegade cooly said

"All by yourself? Come on, Renegade. Stop fucking with us." I chuckled

"Oh, it's true. I've been there and there was no corpse, walls, floors, and objects not without blood. Pretty nasty stuff, there. Then again, this is Renegade we're talking about…" Raiden mused, looking at Renegade

"Yeah. Your welcome, guys." Renegade said a bit cockily. All of us couldn't help but stare at her. Everyday, she gets crazier and crazier and that worries us all. Despite her snark, she's still a friend dear to us and we don't want her being hurt because of her idiocy

"Uh guys? Can we focus please? We have an operation to do?" We heard Siege on our comms.

"Siege is right guys. We need to focus on the operation at hand. Kidding aside now." Raider had said in her tone that says kidding should be put aside for later now.

"So, this is where that bastard, Marella, is doing his drug shit. Not hidden in sight, but subtle enough to tell that something illegal is going on." Raiden said, looking around down at the complex.

"Security's a bit beefed up, though. The backspace alone is filled with loads of cameras and I'm sure those gutters have some security features on them too, if opened carelessly." I briefed everyone on the area

"We were lucky that the van stopped midway on the alleyway towards the , the cameras would have seen our fight and it'll bring some unneeded reinforcements." Strider added

"What about the van and the bodies of the cunts you've eliminated? Surely you didn't just leave them in the middle of the same alley?" Tidehunter said seriously

"You calling us careless, rider boy?" Strider slyly said

"Nope Just checking. " Tidehunter chuckled

"We drove the van far away from here, and made sure it was out of Marella's view so suspicious won't arise." I continued on

"As for the fuckers we took out, let's just say that there are several dumpsters near this building that I suggest you do not open, and that Icarus is gonna need a lot of cooling pads for his sure to be sore arms and legs." Strider giggled, glancing up at me as she stood by my side, like she always does.

"I hope that you did a clean job in doing that, then." Tidehunter piped

"Of course they did. They ain't Renegade!" Serval laughed, that had Renegade growling at her

"Anyhow, good ob the both of you." Raiden said in praise to us

"That just means we still have the element of surprise. Siege, you got in on their security yet?" Raiden asked from our comms

"Not all just yet., I'm still trying to get full access. But what we currently have is just enough to see what we need to see and need to disable some security features…...and there! The security on their ventilation system is out. You guys can enter from the vent right beside you. I'll be guiding your steps as per usual. Seeing as our loca whale lord is busy at the moment." Siege chuckled

"You're always to rely upon, Remember guys - partner system. We need each other to keep us safe." Raiden ordered

"You know, who I'm always partnered up with." I grinned, putting an arm to Strider

"Best partner there is, I can say so myself." Strider said and I could feel the grin emanating from under her mask

"So that makes it me and you as always, Raiden." Tidehunter chuckled, but Raiden put a hand in front of him, just as he was striding towards her.

"Since you've been spreading our time in bed a bit too much, I ain't partnering up with you for now until you've paid for what you've done. Until then, I'll go with Renegade and you go babysit the pussycat." Raiden said, walking towards Renegade, who have her arms crossed and gave Raiden a high five.

"But I- I wasn;t even - urgh!" Tidehunter sulked, as we laughed as he strode over our youngest member.

"Looks like it's you and me again. With me, making you look like a fool once again." Serval cheekily said as Tidehunter moped.

"So now that's done, let's plan this right.." Raiden declared as we huddled up

YL YL YL

Franco Marella is one of the rising drug lords in Los Angeles and was going big as a crime boss. Like every other sleazeball in the country, he wanted money and power and did not care if he would begin as a slaveboy for one crime boss. Time went by and he made it to a point that he killed off his former boss and his cronies then seizing control of the crime organization he had once been part of the lowest of the low.

Immediately, he had put the drug trade and smuggling stint of the organization into ten fold. Increasing his payout and in turn, his reach. To further widen that, he made deals with fellow crime bosses and even got the respect of one Diether Manheim, whom no one would suspect to be a huge crime figure. Although, he did try to win the black heart of Gospel but had failed. Resulting in him being insulted by the secretive tyrant for being too low for their standards.

No matter. For him, he was just getting bigger and bigger and eventually, Gospel will recognize him and perhaps he would even surpass them.

The interior of the complex was warehouse like. The ground floor sported forklifts that goes about lifting and transporting the large quantities of crates of varying sizes all over the floor. Said crates contained smuggled goods - usually illegal drugs and weapons of sinister caliber. The second floor was where the whole drug production was being done. Various chemicals and drug paraphernalia on producing them were on the wide second floor, each divided into 6 sections by wooden partitions. This also had many women, ranging from ages 17-50 who were all naked save for a showercap and face mask on their mouths that were filling in bags of drugs for shipment. The nakedness was so that none of them would sneak away drugs, once their shift was done. This was where Marella's office was as well.

Marella was seated behind his desk with his feet propped up at the table and looking over his operations from 2 windows that overlooked the drug production and the crates from below. He was indeed on the road to becoming a multi billionaire and he always liked to bask in all his work. He doesn't even need to worry about being caught as he has some people in the LAPD on his payroll, that helped him sweep everything under the rug. Although, he is not one to lax in security. He has armed guards roaming everywhere with M16 rifles on hand as well as an array of security cameras and detectors to keep all trespassers at bay.

He's not even phased one bit by the vigilante group, Yggdrasil. Marella only sees them as kids playing dress up and seeing their success as only being 'lucky' But some of his men voiced out more frequently how they should take them seriously, which always makes Marella mad. If pushed hard enough, he wouldn't hesitate shooting them. Not minding the loss of one person - everyone is replaceable, as one reality TV star would say.

A knock came from the door, before it opened to reveal a tall man, that lugged a large beer belly on him, holding an M16

"Boss. We have a situation." The tall man had said, that ad Marella turning a glare at him

"I really groan in my head when I hear that word used here. What is it? This better not be something bad." Marella growled.

"The good of the trade with our partners had not arrived yet." The tall man had reported

"Then, they might just be late. You know how bad the traffic is in this damned city." Marella said back

"That may be. But then some of our men that just got here said that they already saw Waleters' team turn towards the back. They even confirmed of the markings of the van."

"And is said van there?"

"No, there isn't-"

"Then they ain't here yet and just stuck in traffic! If you're gonna report something to me here, make sure it's fucking useful and it makes fucking sense! I run a really hefty business here and I don't have time for anything useless!" Marela had growled to his goon. Standing up and sizing him up, despite the tall guy being an inch taller than him. The tall guy knew Marella was his boss and he pays huge. But sometimes, he wants to stick a bullet up his head for being so stupid and annoying. He's surprised at how such a close minded individual could take over from the former boss of this organization. Marela took a look at the window that overlooks the drug production room and he scowls as he sees a crowd forming at 2 of the tables on one of the partitions.

"What the fuck is that?!" Marella growled, pushing past his hired gun and storming out of this office towards the crowd, where he goon followed. He saw the women and some of his guards look down at one of his hired men on the ground with a bloodied head with all the women beginning to go in hysterics

"What happened here?!"

**Marella's Warehouse - East Wing**

**Raiden's POV **

"Looks like Strider and Icarus had initiated the distraction. You guys can move freely and eliminate the guards." Siege called on

"Roger that. We're gonna begin now, while their eyes are kept at bay. We're ready over on the east wing." I called out

"Tidehunter here. We're good to go here on the west wing." Serval confirmed

"Renegade better behave because we need to make this op spotless." Tidehunter silently teased

"He has a point." I silently chuckle, looking over a scowling Renegade.

"Fine, I'll behave. But I won't if all goes to shit." Renegade growled. The crates were big and were stacked on top of one another, forming a sort of skyscraper that goes above the walkway near the ceiling. The game was stealth and our goal is to take down every guard in every corner of the warehouse so that when good old Marella tries to break for it, he won't go anywhere.

Me and Renegade use the dark corners to our advantage and avoid the light as much as possible. The whole place is mostly lit and there are guards everywhere. The guy's paranoid and careful that's for sure. As we turn a corner made by the stack of crates, Renegade signalled me to stop with her hands and pointed at 2 guards right at the next turn of the corner,and had their backs on us.

"Looks like it's go time…" Renegade whispered and I nodded. We briskly walked towards the guards, still not noticing we were just behind him. The path we were walking was dim as well, so it greatly helps in our cover. I grab my combat knife from my utility belt and Renegade grabs one of her sais and when we were near enough, we wrapped an arm around their necks and before they could make a sound, I slit the throat of the guy with me, while Renegade stabs the jugular of the guard she had. Blood gushed out of their not quite working anymore throats and aside from the usual croaking one does when their throats get messy, they made no sound. They slowly die as we pulled them back towards the dark and stack them at one corner of the crates, where they won't be noticed

"I guess I forgot how thrilling being sneaky is. It's been awhile." Renegade chuckled

"Sometimes, your penchant for this kind of thing worries me. But I'll take this over your usual lunatic self." I chipped

'You love me all the same like how you love Tidehunter's dick up your snatch." Renegade teased and I couldn't help but sigger at that

"And you scold me for talking about our sex life!" Tidehunter hissed at the comms

"Serval, please keep my insufferable boyfriend in line please." I called out followed by one silent exclamation in an almost whisper tone of Tidehunter swearing.

"It's a good thing we're used to talking like this while in a whisper.." I sighed, as we moved on. More of the guards came into view up ahead the next path we took

"Too many of them and they're in plain sight." I muttered while we took cover from behind one of the crates and looking on at the 6 men all discussing something very crude based on what I hear them say

"Not to mention, that one hawk up above them." Renegade growled, pointing above and seeing one guard at the walkway, looking down below.

"Well this is a bind. Hey Siege. You got visual on the whole east wing of this place?" I called to him

"Do you still need to ask? Of course I do! Who do you think I am?" Siege answered

"Less of the boasting, and more on the helping, nerd." Renegade hissed at Siege

"Fine, fine. Jeez. Someone can't take some lighthearted joke...yeah I was just about done hacking the cameras there and working around the one on Tidehunter and Serval's side. You need visual report on your end?"

"You know us so well, Siege. Particularly, the walkways above the ceiling. We see one guy looking below near us. Does he have anyone with him?" I asked

"He has 2 other companions, but I they're going away - oh wait, now they're gone. They just went down the stairs and left your guy all alone." Siege reported

"Just what I need to hear. Thanks Siege." Said, smirking under my mask as I took out my silencer fitted FNX 45 handgun and with careful aim, I shot at the guard on the walkway above and hit him right at his. HE stumbled a few steps, before tipping over the railing and swiftly fell down. His head was already popped up good when I shot him and I'm sure he'll barely have any head yet when he hits the ground.

"What the?! The hell is going on here?!" One of the six guards exclaimed as he ran towards where the man I shot fell, with his 5 other buddies quickly following

"So, go time?" Renegade asked, as she fitted one of her CZ 75B handguns with a silencer.

"Go time." I growled in confirmation, as we ran towards where the men were standing seconds before. All 6 of them were standing over at the guy I shot and their body languages were stiff as a board.

"Fuck, someone call an ambulance or something!" One of the men shouted

"I think what you should call is a funeral parlor,really." I growled, unable to resist to chip in a one liner. All 6 turned to us in shock but before they could shoot and call for backup. Both of us made swift shots on their heads and they dropped dead on the ground with a pool of their own blood getting wider

"You can't resist your one liners, huh?" Renegade chuckled at me

"An opportunity revealed itself to me. It'll be a shame for me not to accept." I giggled, After shoving the 7 dead bodies on a crate we found opened sideways and closing it firmly, we moved on in clearing the east wing. So far, it was going great with us killing from the shadows with either blade of silenced guns and based on what Siege reported, so were Tidehunter and Serval, as well as Strider and Icarus' distraction duty. It was all going so well,until we got on the shutters connected to the back entrance, which suddenly opened and had several men coming in

"Hey, you don't think they're a bit too late on the delivery - hey, who are you people?!" One of the men growled as they all aimed their automatic rifles at us

"Ah, shit! Here we go again!" I found myself growling as we drew our guns and ran for cover

YL YL YL

Marella's temper was beginning to thin even more the more he wasn't getting answers on why one of his hired thugs was on the ground dead with his head caved in

"Is there no one here gonna tell me what the fuck happened to him? If anyone of you outright offed him, I will make heads roll until someone admits who did it, or at least who saw who dod this!" Marella shouted, causing his guards to harden in nervousness and the naked women to go even more hysterical

"Will someone make these annoying bitches stop crying?! It's fucking annoying!" Marella growled over the hysterics of the women, that was not stopping anytime soon. This made him even more pissed as he grabbed one of the women who looked to only be around 16 - he didn't care about legality of age in his work environment - and pulled a gun on her head.

"No one's gonna admit it? Fine then! I'll count up to 10, and if no one answers me when I hit 10, she's screwed!" Marella said, that caused the girl to go hysterical and cry loud as the other women panicked even more

"One...two…" Marella started counting down, as he slid his finger on the trigger, tighter

"Ten!" Marella had exclaimed. But before he could pull the trigger, he suddenly found the arm, where the hand he used to hold the gun be separated from him, with the newly formed stump gushing out copious amounts of blood. Marella's screamed and looked out in horror, as he exchanged glances back and forth towards his severed arm that still held the gun,and the new stump. He felt extreme pain coursing through him. He glanced at his left, and saw one of the naked women glaring at him and holding a bloodied blade that had an unusual, second handle protruding horizontally at the hilt

One of the thugs quickly put together that the woman was the one that attacked his boss and aimed his M16 at her. But then he found his throat suddenly growing a sharp curved blade in front and having blood pouring out. From behind him, was the menacing form of Icarus

"Sorry. But you are aware that it's rude to hurt women, right?" Icarus growled, pulling his kama blade from the already dead thug's throat and having him slide down the floor.

"Fuck it's Yggdrasil!" One of the men growled, as they all took aim at Yggdrasil and the naked woman, who dove for cover, as the other women made a run for it. Marella, held his cut arm as some of his men escorted him to safety. The image of the naked woman flickered while she rolled away towards Icarus, who grabbed the M16 of the one he killed and when she stood up, the form of the naked woman was replaced by that of Strider. She grabbed her handgun from behind and joined in with Icarus as she fired back with her. Glock 19 Gen 4 handgun and fired along at the men. More men came into the scene to provide backup for the thugs but Icarus quickly took care of them with a sweep of the M16.

As strider reloaded her gun, she noticed that the young teen, who Marella almost killed was still on the floor, staring in shock at her

"Why are you still here?! Go and run for safety!" Strider growled at teen. It was enough to snap her out of her trance and run away. Strider made sure to provide cover for her as she got away

"Everything we do goes to shit, huh? I'm not even surprised anymore." Strider giggled

"What's new? We're used to it anyway." Icarus chuckled

"Icarus, Strider, the rest of the team had made contact with the enemy and are engaging them. Just want you guys to let you know." Siege came saying on their comms, while the duo moved towards another table for cover and with Icarus grabbing an M16 clip from one of the thugs that he shot dead. Strider had gone and took another M16 rifle and ade to shower bullets with Icarus to make their job easier

"I guess backup is out of the question, huh?" Icarus deadpanned.

"I don't think we need any backup now. We're almost done. Wanna chase that fucker, Marella after this?" Strider growled

"Raiden, you heard that?" ICarus called on the comms.

"So long as your together, it's fine. Just don't go about it alone. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a mess to clean up and I have to tame a rabid Renegade." Raiden exclaimed that had the duo laughing as they shot on the thugs that came while they moved to chase Marella

"Looks like Raiden's having fun." Strider quipped

**Serval's POV **

"And here I thought we'd have a peaceful op and silently take down Marella." Tidehunter groaned while he fired off his twin Smith and Wesson M&p 2.0 towards 2 thugs that came from around a corner of the crates. A 3rd thug came around, but I quickly tapped on his head with one of my Glock G45 handguns.

"Come on, Tidehunter you gotta focus! Your head's on the clouds again." I chuckled, firing away at the other thugs that came around. Despite having automatic rifles, they sure are slow in firing them. But there are some, that knows how to really shoot them.

"I think we need t even the ground a bit and change our perspective. Serval?" Tidehunter called from behind me

"Exactly what I was thinking! Hang tight, Tidehunter!" I growled and with my claws and foot talons activated, I made to climb the stacked crates with the use of my claws and talons as a sort of makeshift hand and foot hold and climbed up the boxes. It was an issue for me at first, to climb like this. But since the opportunity to do ths always presents itself when we're doings ops, I perfected its use.

Once I was on top of the crates. I could see perfectly clear from below the pathways made by the crates and where the thugs were coming from

"Like ants out in the open.." I chuckled, as the thugs have no idea I was here. Pulling out my guns once more, I aim both at 2 of the fuckers and fired away below. Four more came running from Tidehunter's back and side and I quickly shot all of them straight in the heart and head. Another one came from his left and had his machete ready and will swing down on him but got him on time when I shot him in the arm to drop his machete and shot his head 3 times with both guns. Tidehunter looked up to e and gave me a thumbs up. But then looked up further and began to shoot 5 times up on the ceiling. Seconds later, 2 bodies fell down in front of me with bloody chests.

"Well we got even pretty quickly." I growled at him good naturedly

"Not my fault someone doesn't have eyes over their heads." Tidehunter said in an obvious tease.

"Whatever! Thanks, by the way. I owe you one for that." I said gratefully

"Despite being annoying, you make a pretty good partner. Now, let's mow down these bitches so we can help others!" Tidehunter said, taking aim with his guns and firing off from incoming cunts. I took the M16 from the ones he shot dead from above as well as their ammo and used it to easily sweep away the thugs.

I run over the crates and jump from crate to crate as I followed Tidehunter when he moves forward. When the cunts came in from his blindspots, I immediately took care of them, as Tidehunter took care of things down below. But he does look up at me and on the walkways on the ceilings periodically to cover for me. Tidehunter may be a dunce sometimes, but he knows how to fight and always has your back.

"There's the little bitch!"

"Shit!" I growled, when I turned and saw 3 of the fuckers climbed up from the crates with me. I fired off the M16 at them, but they easily dodged when they hid in one crate stack on top and fired back at me, and forcing me to take cover from a crate beside me when I tried to reload. I cursed under my breath when most of the M16 ammo dropped on the ground when I was rolling away. I tried to fire back at them, but they easily took cover

"Tsk! They just had to climb up here…" I muttered. Time to see how well they can do in close quarters. I flip open my pantera claws and foot talons and climbed the crate in front of me. Once I was on top, I sneakily sprint and jump on top of the next crate, where I smile upon looking down and seeing the fuckers taking cover and waiting for me to come out. Without warning I jumped down and I immediately clawed the fucker I landed on the throat and then quickly making some turns and bends to go about up the shoulder the 2nd man, who struggled to get me off from him. I was having a slightly - again, _slightly _\- hard time getting up and as he was a bit tall. Unfortunately for him, my foot was in line with his neck.

With a quick flick of my right foot, I slashed his throat open with my foot talons that had him choking on his blood and firing off his M16 at random directions - including at the 3rd thug, who got hit at the legs and lower torso. Taking advantage of the sudden assist, I leapt from the dying thug, towards the last one, whom I had the pleasure of ramming my claws on his eyes, that had him dead on the spot. I crouch and spread my arms wide, as I landed from the last thug, who fell down behind me

"She did the wolverine pose again, didn't she?" I hear Tidehunter from the comms

"Yup. I can confirm from the camera feed." Siege added, laughing.

"I second that. I can see her from the walkway. Hi Serval!" Icarus called out. I look from above and there is was, waving at me from the walkway with several dead thugs on his feet.

"It's my thing, okay?! You don't react like that when Renegade's all bloodied1" I called out

"Its because these boys become pussies when I'm in their field of vision! Stop teasing the kitty cat! It;'s her and she likes it!" Renegade growled followed by a grunt and what sounded like a scream of pain from a man.

"Thanks for voicing out my point, Renegade!" I said thankfully

"For the record. We're not pussies!" Tidehunter called with Icarus voicing agreement

"You are, when I'm on top, Icarus.." We heard Strider giggled, and that had me cringing.

"Strider, save the sleaze talk when we get back home. Boys, stop picking on the kid and the loony! We need some help here." Raiden called out

"Roger that!" Everyone else said

"Copy that, boss lady!" I chuckled and ran towards their location

**Raiden's POV **

My arms and legs were beginning to sore, but I focus more on the task at hand so that my mind doesn't register the ahces beginning in my body so it won't force me to slow down. We totally fucked up this time. But then again, the appearance of those men came as a surprise.

So far, the bodies of the thugs were piling up. I was using a combined welding of my handgun and katana to get about both range and close combat fighters. One guy went after me with machete in hand, but I swiftly slashed on his head, and then aiming my gun at another far away fucker hat tried to shoot me. Another 2 with machetes came and I backflip, before stabbing the 1st one, and then hacking at his stomach sideways to hack through the 2nd fucker's torso that had their innards go out like spaghetti.

"Get Raiden! She's defenseless!" I hear one of the thugs shout to my right. I turn to see 5 of them aiming their rifles at me. Before I quickly shoot 2 of them dead center in their hearts and before I could act upon the remaining 3, The one in the middle suddenly had a thick blade bursting like a xenomorph nhis chest, before siad blade retracted and spun around the 2 remaining thugs, with one having chest cut deep and arm cut off and the other one. With half of his head gone.

"You really can't resist being separated from me. Huh?" I quipped at the bulky figure of Tidehunter

"Every king needs their queen, after all." Tidehunter chuckled, walking towards me. Despite every shit he has, I can't help but love the guy. The positives are just too big

4 more thugs - 2 from each side of me and Tidehunter - came charging with machetes but we effortlessly intercepted them. Tidehunter made quick consecutive stabs to both of the men, while I thrusted my katana upwards on the head of the fucker that foolishly came at me first while his buddy, that tried to run away, received a bullet to the head by yours truly.

"Marella really is a cheapskate. He hired idiot guards!" I said dryly.

"They're basically cannon fodder. It's ridiculous! But looks like someone doesn't mind that, though. Tidehunter said, pointing behind me.

I look and saw renegade slashing thugs that came to her back and forth with her twin scimitars. She slid and spun with her blades in a way that she had every angle covered and if you go charge at her recklessly, she'd get you real good. As she did her dance of blades, blood splattered and rained all over her and some blood even flew at us. It looked so alluring, yet so scary. Me and Tidehunter came around and helped Renegade in hacking of cunts that were charging at her

"You look like you were tiring. Mind if we helped?" I said, slashing 2 thugs, with Tidehunter going over a 3rd one on his front, and a 4th one from behind him.

"Sure. Knock yourself out if there's any left. I kinda got overboard." Renegade chuckled

"You always go overboard, Renegade! Then again, it has its uses." Tidehunter piped. From above the crates, 3 thugs came out and too aim at us 3. I was about to call on a warning but then the small but nimble figure of Serval tackled one of the men with her claws and heard him screaming as Serval hacked on him on the ground. The men with him didn't have a chance to shoot at Serval and help their friend however. One man suddenly got a sickle on his face, while the last one literally had his head falling off his body when Strider went behind him and sliced off his head. Icarus appeared from behind her and walked over to the one he took out and grabbed his kama blade.

Sorry it took us some time to get here! But I think you didn't need much of a backup." Strider quipped.

"Yeah. Sorry for not leaving you some leftovers. We kind of got greedy.." I laughed. No more thugs came, other than the ones that tried to run away on a side door.

"Where's Marella? You were the ones closest to him." I asked Strider and Icarus

"We followed him hear, but his goons appeared out of nowhere and we got sidetracked here." Strider explained

"But I think we don't need to look that far. Look." Icarus growled, pointing to the side door and there, we saw Marella holding a bloodied arm surrounded by several thugs as they made their escape

"After the bitch!" I loudly growled and all 6 of us made chase

YL YL YL

Unlucky bastards! The side exit opens up to a wide street. All 6 of us shot at him and his entourage as they moved and counter attacked

"Siege, where are they headed?" I asked

" They turned towards 65th Pl street. Looks like they're headed to the beach. The only other suspicious thing I see on the beach in line with the direction he's going is a speedboat with 2 men on it.

"The fucker's gonna make for the waters!" Icarus exclaimed.

"You still have the advantage guys. You guys are out in the open and he has nowhere to hide and he's running out of men." Siege went on

"He's right on that! Let's get this how over with!" Serval growled as we made a run at him. When we neared the opening towards the beach, me, Tidehunter, and Strider shot his remaining 3 guards.

"He's all alone now! Shoot him!" Renegade shouted and that was what all 6 of us did. He was all alone and he had no gun. He only held his bloodied cut off left arm, which Strider explained quickly that she cut off to save a life.

We were about to shoot Marella. However when we got to the threshold opening to the beach, 6 men suddenly came from each side of the buildings with knives and machetes on hand and came charging past us, just as Marella past them and jumped towards the beach

"Fuck it, he still has some dogs left!" I growled. Each man charged at us and going at us one on one. I pulled out my katana, just as Tidehunter pulled his gladius, Tati swung out her scimitars, Serval released her claws, Strider bringing out her tonfa blade, and Icarus bringing out his kama blades

As we charged one man each, I made to slash the thug on his chest, making him drop his knife and then flicking my sword and piecing his heart and slicing it into two. Tidehunter swung his gladius on the jaw of the thug he had and nad sliced it off his skull and having him bleed out. Serval pounce at her thug and went on to ride on his shoulder, flipping herself forward, before punching her claws at the thug's stomach and having his innards stream out at the front and behind him. The thug that faced Icarus tried to make a swing on him with his machete but Icarus jammed one of his kama blades on his groin, that had the thug screaming in pain, then literally having him shut up, by Strider piercing through his mouth from behind his head. The last one made to slice Strider by the head, but Icarus was quick to throw his other kama blade in a curve and have it punch right through the thug's head. All 6 of the thugs fell dead at the same time as soon as we were done with them.

We made chase towards Marella once more at the beach but we were too late as he was already at the speedboat and was accelerating away

"No you don't!" I shouted. Pulling out my guns and shooting the guy and his goons. Renegade and Tidehunter made to do the same as I do, firing of bullets on Marella but he was already too far and ahd sped off on the waters, southward.

"The cunt got away…" I seethed, putting away my guns

"He's an idiot. But he's a smart idiot." Renegade grumbled

"More like a lucky idiot! I guess he gets to live." Tidehunter said, just as the other came with us

"Look at it this way. At least he's down one arm permanently, and his base of operation is toast!" Strider chuckled, standing besides Icarus

"Well, there is that and that's a big win already. He may have gotten away, but given the damage we've caused him, he's gonna take awhile to set up shop again" I said, a bit chipper

"Indeed. So, shall I make the call to our friends in the FBI?" Siege called out

"Yeah, that's the only thing we can do before we can head off. But I'm sure a certain FBI agent is not gonna be happy at the carnage." I muttered

"Oh, I already called them to check the warehouse, so it's best you get out of there now. Also yes, she's kind of groaning right now, knowing what your capable of." Came Orca in the comms, chuckling

"I look forward to hearing what she has to say next." I laughed. Know how she works when commenting about the work we do

YL YL YL YL

After a speedy 30 minute ride back to our Safehouse, Midgard, we finally got to clean ourselves, stow away our gear and rest. But Kaycee and Sean are taking a long time in the shower. Although, I did hear giggling there before I left so I can assume what they're doing right now.

All of us where in the recreational area, minus Gabbie, who was too tired to stay awake and had been picked up by her parents already. So it was only me with Mace seated by my side, Siege with his laptop on top of his well...lap, tati, who was seated on the other side of the couch next to Sheaden and had her feet propped up the table, and Matt, who was standing in front of us with a firm expression on him. Sean and Kaycee were still not there, and last Siege checked, the shower room lights were still open and he could still hear giggling but now mixed with moans.

"Okay. So Krysten just contacted me just now before I came here and she wishes to say job well done, once again. Although, she's not too keen on the mess you guys left. Says she's stuck doing a lot of paperwork." Matt laughed

"I thought by this time, she's used to it already. We can't do all the sacrificing." I giggled

"Well being an FBI agent and a single mom can do that to you. But she is known to be lazy." Matt chuckled.

"Anyway, job well done guys. You guys deserve this rest. Marella was going big, so we did the whole city a favor and cut him off from the root early." Matt continued

"So the sex sesh those 2 are doing right now is well deserved as well?" Sheaden cringed

"You're just jealous you don't have someone in between your legs other than a box of tissue and a bottle of lotion." Tati slyly laughed, that had Sheaden fumingly scowling at the her

"Come on, tati. Give the hormonal 12 year old a rest." I giggled

"No promises." Tati winked

"So how's your work doing so far by the way, Matt? You've been out for awhile." Mace had asked

"Quite a busy thing, indeed. Just got some major updates from our allies in Chicago as well as working on the little favor they asked of us with the whole Urban Predator thing. They want us to let them know if we see some kids that have a dagger tattoo behind their right ear. So if you guys see any at Attaway, let me know immediately." Matt had explained

"They're really taking the whole search of Predators to find a new home seriously, huh?" I mused. Impressed at their noble work to help the poor kids

"Yeah. I heard they found 18 already, with another one down in San Diego." Matt further explained

"Anyway, job well done, guys. If y'all are going home, phone your parents for a pickup because I'm staying the night here. Oh uh, Tati? I want to talk to you - in private?" Matt said, giving a knowing look at Tati. The italian-latina teen had a very stern look as she looked at Matt, but sighed as she nodded

"Give me a minute and I'll be with you shortly. But for the record: I got rid of a possible future problem." Tati defended

"True, but you also endangered yourself and broke our rules. Not once! We're truly grateful for what you did Tati and we can never deny that. However, you know that here when you fuck up-"

"-you get schooled about fucking up. I get it, Matt." Tati muttered

"I'll be at the conference room. I'll give you a minute." Matt said walking away. All 3 of us look at her, and she just shrugs

"We already had our talk. Just remember about it, and take it easy on that. He's tough, but he's also a softie." I say to her

"I know, Sophia. I know. Thanks for that talk by the way. Really put me at ease. I mean that. So if you'll excuse me…" Tati said, as she stood up

"...I need to get schooled." Tatii chuckled, walking towards the conference room.

"Tati...sometimes, I get her, sometimes I don't." Mace said, snuggling further to me, to which I did the same to him

"I don't get her most of the time. But it can't be denied that half her heart is in the right place." Sheaden sighed

"Just give her some slack guys.." I said, looking over to Tati as she walked

"We have ways of dealing with grief. For her, this is her way…"

—

_Author's note_

_Just to refresh the whole mind…_

_Sophia Lucia - Raiden_

_Kaycee Rice - Strider _

_Sean Lew - Icarus_

_Mace Matter - Tidehunter_

_Tati Mcquay - Renegade_

_Gabriela Bee - Serval _

_Sheaden Gabriel - Siege_

_Matthew "Matt Santorro - Orca_


	3. Chapter 3: Sky Brown

**Yggdrasil**

**Chapter 3: Sky Brown**

**Fall, 2013…**

**Edinburgh, UK**

The shredder blade skating championship was underway and everyone in attendance was on fire with excitement. It was one of the many prestigious skating competitions in the world and an opportunity for skaters around the world to show their board skills and win gold as well as add a notch to qualify for greater prestigious games like the X Games and The Olympics. In this particular competition as well, there was one spectacle people wanted to see. A spectacle in the form of the youngest skater contestant in the competition as well as in many other skater competitions that passed. A 7 year old girl named Sky Brown.

Sky Brown is no doubt a prodigy in the world of skateboarding. At the age of only 2, she had started off her passion in skateboarding. A feat which her parents disapproved at first, due to being too dangerous for someone like her to do since she's only a little girl and skateboarding involved falling all the time. But eventually accepted it since they saw how passionate she was of it, which was a very wise decision since it led to where Sky is now.

Although born and living in the US, she was of British descent from her father's side and of Japanese descent from her mother's side. Because of where she lived and her parents, she grew up in an American, British, and Japanese culture, and this clearly shows in her mannerisms, personality, and even her accent, which was an odd mix of an American and British accent.

Her family consisted of Stuart Brown or more known as Stu, a professional skateboarder himself and owner of a famous skateboarding shop named Trailblazer Gears, Miko Brown, who was a part time actress and full time makeup artist for young celebs, an older half brother, Jack Kelly Brown, who was an up and coming actor and influencer, and her younger, full brother, Ocean Brown, who was following in his sister's footsteps of being a skateboarder and an aspiring rockstar.

Aside from being a skateboarding prodigy, she's wise beyond her years. She had many dreams in life but the main 2 ones were to be the youngest olympic skateboarder in history, and to use her talents to show that anyone can do anything at any age, so long as they believe and crave for it and she wants to put that message the most on kids. Especially to the girls, since Sky believes that girls can do anything just as equally as boys do.

Miko, Jack, and Ocean were on the front seat of the stage, that has various ramps, pits, and half pipes scattered about for the competition. Stu was backstage with Sky, checking up on her and helping her prepare for the competition. Like the men and women in attendance, they were excited and happy about Sky being up next.

"And now ladies and gentlemen...the youngest of them all! The young genius, and highflying little monster, Sky Brown!" the announcer bellowed on the sounds that has Sky's family screaming and cheering along with a thunderous ovation as they looked on at the entranceway, where the skaters go to enter the stage. Seconds have passed...then a minute...then more minutes...and no Sky.

"Once again...Sky Brown!" The announcer shouted again, with the people cheering once more. But like at first, she did not show after a few seconds, that turned into a full 3 had the people murmuring about what was up and why was Sky taking so long.

"Mom? Why is Sky not showing up yet?" Ocean asked Miko.

"It's not common for Sky to have this kind of delay. Wonder what's taking her so long?" Jack had added, a bit confused as to where was his sister

"I don't know dears. But I'm sure that all is well. There might just be some technical issues with her board, or whatever." Miko had said reassuringly to her sons.

"But Sky isn't one to have board issues during competitions, Mum. She always checks her board for any issues a day before competitions.." Jack replied. Her step son was right about that and she was getting worried. It got even worse, when after another minute, a lot of officials on the stage were suddenly scrambling towards the contestant entrances and having a sort of commotion going on. Then seconds later, Stu came out, looking flustered and ran to their direction, which had Miko even more worried now as well as Jack and Ocean.

"'Stu? What's going on? Why is the officials suddenly scrambling out back? Is it about Sky?" Miko asked. She hoped that Stu will answer something else, and it had nothing to do wit Sky, and that her baby girl was okay. But what Stu answered, made her blood run cold

"Sky...she's missing…"

YL YL YL YL

Miko had almost fainted upon hearing her daughter was missing, had it not been for Jack, who tried to calm her down, while Stu had to calm down a crying Ocean. But Mio composed herself quickly, and had immediately taken action into calling out and finding Sky. When Stu, and the 2 young boys had followed suit, so did the rest of the audience and their contestants of the competition and searched high and low of the whole stadium to search for her. They left no stone unturned and even searched the outside premises of the stadium and even checked the cars one by one in case she was there. But after hours and hours of searching, they could not find her and all the family could do was breakdown and cry over where their precious and talented daughter may have gone, with Miko now succumbing to fainting

If only someone was with Sky in the contestants' lounge, they would have seen the 2 men clad in black suits enter the lounge and grab her. They would have found her suffering to set herself free from the clutches of the men as she twisted and turned to wriggle away. They would have found her being shoved in the back of an unmarked SUV. They would have found said SUV drive away with Sky desperately calling for help from the backseat. They would have found her being shoved a syringe full of sedative to knock her out of her senses…

This would start the most darkest time of Sky's young life A life where she's shoved in a hellish place where she would suffer with other children similarly kidnapped. Where in a short while, will make her forget her past, with only her love for skateboarding remaining. A life where she would take a number of lives and make her heart and soul almost be colder than ice.

She would suffer in a hell called Urban Predator

**May, 2016**

3 years had passed since Sky had disappeared in their lives. Jack was now already a teenager, who had just turned 14, and Ocean was now 8 years old. The Brown family is more or less, never the same after Sky disappeared and it affected how they lived their lives with Ocean and Miko being affected most of all

Sky's disappearance went cold and only a year and a half after she disappeared, the police filed her case as closed and presumed dead. A statement which outraged the whole family. For them, as long as they don't see a corpse, Sky was still alive and that the authorities were just making excuses to stop the case because they were lazy. They tried to approach various people for help to continue looking for Sky - LAPD, FBI, private investigators, and even a psychic medium on a TV show to apparently see if Sky's spirit could be contacted if she really were dead, and that particular time turned into one big chunk of disaster. Jack even tried to search the dark web for any evidence of Sky, as he heard from friends that such a place on the internet houses auctions for selling children and may find Sky there, which also turned to naught

But no one gave up on Sky. Her room was still left as it was, before she disappeared and one dared to clear it up of her things. They continued to celebrate her birthday even when she wasn't around and honored her memory always like how Stu made a skateboard linje dedicated to his daughter, Jack accepting an acting role about skateboarding and dedicated his role to Sky, which turned into a big hit, and Ocean, who truly honored Sky the most by following in her footsteps and himself, becoming a sensational, young skateboarder and surfer at a young age and was even hailed as a prodigy and equal to Sky. But for Ocean, Sky was still his hero and he would never match up to her. For Miko, she could not think of any way to honor her, so she chose to keep living life, as for her, moving forward with her life will make Sky happy and she would hate it if Miko were to drop everything because of her grief. So life lived on for Miko and the Brown family, but they never forgot their cheerful, talented, brave, and inspiring Sky.

YL YL YL

It was in one fine morning in May, while Stu was at their shop and the kids were on their gigs, that a knock came to the door of their home. It was a shock from Miko when she saw it was a a tall and intimidating man in a military uniform that showed.

"Hello ma'am. I'm looking for Stu and Miko Brown." The soldier curtly said in a stern, but polite manner

"Uh..yes, I'm Miko Brown. Is there something wrong? We don't usually get military soldiers in our doorstep. I apologize if I'm a bit shaken up." Miko had said, admitting to her nervousness. But then she noticed the other person beside the soldier that had her putting a hand to her mouth and going wide eyed in shock.

It was a little girl most familiar to her. Despite her being a bit taller and having even longer, stringy blonde and black hair, never will she forget the face the poker faced child bore.

"I..understand the shock you have ma'am. I believe this girl belongs to you. I have heard as well you've been looking for her for over 3 years now.." The soldier said with a genuine, sympathetic smile. Miko tentatively moved forward and crouched down on the girl's eye level. She did a double take to make sure she was not hallucinating or dreaming. When she still kept seeing the girl, Miko could not contain the tears and the joy she was keeping anymore and lunged forward to the girl in a hug and cried out loud

"Oh..my baby! You're finally home Sky!"

**Present Day…**

**September 26, 2016. Monday, 05:30 AM.**

**5109 Ocean Front Walk, CA**

"Sky dear..time to wake up."

"Mhmm...5 more minutes, mom."

"Come on, Sky. You know that you don't have any projects and gigs this week, so its school for you."

"Oh fuck school, mom. I'm not feeling up to it…"

Miko Brown frowned at the casual cursing of her now 10 year old daughter. It was something that she was not fond of, when Sky got back in their lives.

"Listen here, young lady. It's either you wake up now, or I get Ocean to wake you up. What's it gonna be?" Miko said, and smirked as Sky opened her eyes in a glare at her mom. It was one thing to be woken up in the morning by her mom. But it's a whole other mess when Ocean wakes her up. Reluctantly, Sky sat up from her rather large bed and pulled away the thick blanket from her, while scowling her mother, who found Sky being irritated a bit cute.

"I'm up now. Happy now, mom?" Sky had deadpanned, that has Miko chuckling at her

"Even if you're a bit older now, you still dread being woken up by Ocean." Miko smiled, as she sat beside Sky, who immediately hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, that had Miko kissing Sky's forehead as a response

"I'd much rather be woken up by you, than the brat. For some reason, he always stomps my crotch when he jumps up and down my bead to wake me up." Sky grinned

"Well, your brother is only 8 so he doesn't know any better. BUt it's one of his ways to show you how much he loves you." Miko had said gently at her

"Yeah, I know mom. Despite everything, Ocean is Ocean and I still love him, like with Jacky." Sky had smiled

"I'm glad to know that, dear. Now go take a bath and dress up for school. Breakfast will be ready when you're done." Miko had said, and after kissing her mom on the cheek, Sky scurried away to the bathroom to take her bath.

Miko and her family had never been happier to have Sky back in their lives. It really did give them a shock however, because having someone close to your heart be missing for a long time, and just appearing back all of a sudden really is that shocking. Who wouldn't be? Although, it was not all joyous at first.

After Sky got back to their lives, she was not the cheeky, happy daredevil she is today and even before she went missing. After her arrival, Sky was like some sort of robot - responding but unfeeling. She didn't show any emotions at all. Not even a kiss or a simple hug from Sky was given to her after the soldier delivered her home. Even when Stu and her brothers found out about their return and they hugged her from being missed, she did not react at all.

There was also the issue about her body. They all know that a young age, Sky was one super fit young girl like Jack and Ocean were, but in her case upon her return, she's even more fit than ever, to a point that she has visible toned muscles in her arms, and legs that and even 6 pack abs, there were obviously looked after nicely. But that was nothing compared to the many, many scars on her body, that had the whole family panicking about where she got them and why. When they asked her about the scar. She only shrugged.

Sky was in all manners, cold towards them and everything. In fact, Sky only seemingly remembers Miko but not Stu and her brothers. She also looks lost. Like she was in some deep forest, and not knowing where she needed to go to get out. Of course, loving as they are to Sky, they made efforts to make her remember them, by showing her pictures of her younger self, and some homemade family videos and various videos on Youtube, showing her her skateboarding days. This did eventually made her remember her father and brothers. But still, she was still cold towards them. They compared it as having Sky with them, but not as a whole

But that did change, when 2 weeks later, Miko and Stu took Sky and Ocean to their shop, Trailblazer Gears and Ocean showed her something from the back of the shop. Said something was a skateboard that was sky blue on the underside and had an angel silhouette at the center and had various scratches on them. It was Sky's very first skateboard, and one she used often before. Ocean showed it to her, hoping that it will make her remember even more and perhaps get her back to her usual self and after a minute of laying her eyes on the board, Ocean got his wish. For the first time in weeks, Sky had suddenly cried, and showed emotion. The 3 could not forget that day, when Sky had hugged the board and she cried tears of joy and even got her to remember everything. It was a moment, where they truly and fully got Sky back for good.

Shortly after that, Sky got to work on getting her feet back on the skating world. She may have been missing for a long time, but her passion and dream was still burning bright inside her. For the next few weeks, she would do photoshoots, and interviews, telling her of her return and showing that she is still the same Sky that wants to skate to change the world and to prove that any kid like her can do anything. To prove that even further, she entered a major skating competition that got held in Florida and won the gold. In just a month, Sky re-established herself in the skating world and was hailed a returning hero by the skaters.

But after one problem, came another problem: Sky's crudeness and temper. They remember Sky as sweet and one that can never say anything bad and would never hurt a fly. But now, she is still sweet, but is now also a ticking time bomb and had a sewer mouth that Miko and Stu were sure could not be cleaned by any soap in the world. Sky tends to cuss frequently now and this did not suit well with them, despite Jack and Ocean liking the whole tough look Sky has and the younger boy even emulating Sky's mouth. She gets irritated fast as well like in one photoshoot where the makeup was taking so long that she lashed out in harsh words, or that other photoshoot where the photographer made Sky change into a lot of poses since he can't get the perfect shot of her and Ocean together with a skateboard that caused Sky to get angry about the constant pose changes that she literally threw her skateboard in anger at the photographer. Thankfully, the photographer was able to dodge, but it had broken a large light post in the process. In a career perspective, while every mess that Sky's outburst did was ironed out in the end, they were all near disastrous PR stunts and had Stu and Miko giving a pretty stern scolding or two, that either Sky accepts apologetically, or acts out oon in defiance.

Nevertheless, they did not love less for it, and she was showered all the love and care she missed for the past 3 years and she was happy. But Miko has do wish to better understand her daughter and to know why she was like that, and where the hell she had gone. It was one thing that she forgot to ask the soldier due to her happiness on getting Sky back again. But he did say that she was on something called Urban Predator, and that they should take great care of her and fully understand her. He said more, but Miko forgot the rest of it already. But among the questions she wants answered about Sky, a certain question really stuck out

What was Urban Predator?

YL YL YL YL

For Sky, life back on the normal world- well as normal as it can get for a young celebrity like her anyway, was still surreal. She's still getting used to the fact that she can skateboard again, and be with her family once more, and do everything she wants to do in life. Hell, she's still even getting used to having a good, normal shower in her own privacy and without being joined by other naked boys and girls. Basically, her life was back to normal again, like how it was when she was only 7.

But Sky didn't feel normal yet Even if it had already been months since she returned. In fact, she felt like an anomaly in the world of normal. She knows full well that the dark days of Urban Predator are already gone. There was no more abuse, and unimaginable pain and punishment for her, and for the first time in 3 years, no one was bossing her against her will. But despite Urban Predator gone, the nightmares it left her have only just begun.

After her shower, she stepped out of the shower bare naked and still dripping as she walked over at the front of the mirror, the whole bathroom only being lit by natural light from the window. She always does this everyday after waking up and taking a bath. It was a form of meditation and reflection for her. To remind her that what happened to her was real and that she suffered bad and is still suffering to this day because of Urban Predator. Sky had tipped her head down to the left and brushed off the strands of hair on the right side of her head to reveal the commando dagger tattoo on her right ear: The mark of the Predator. Whenever Sky sees her tattoo, she looks at it with both fascination and reverence. While looking at her scarred body was a way to remind her of what happened to her was real, she always looks on at the dagger as a way to let herself accept that she was a Predator and that she may be one for the rest of her mortal life.

While she is getting back on her feet, going far on her skateboarding again, and appreciating every bit of love given to her, she still has secrets she does not tell for obvious reasons. For example, her oftentimes, sudden outbursts that she's getting sick of already because it was starting to hurt other people. She also has certain urges. Urges for hitting and destroying anything in her sights that she could not control often times and was like a little devil that whispers in her ear. Tempting her to succumb to the lust for violence and go hell on everything. This already resulted in her punching, kicking and destroying a lot of furniture and other things at home, in school, and even at places she usually goes to do her work.

Every time she calms down enough from her outbursts, she would often go to a quiet and secluded place or lock herself up on her bathroom to cry and vent out her frustrations over it. She hated being like this so much. She feared that one day, the violence within her will get released on her family and that, she could not afford to do. So in the best way that she could, she tries to suppress her violence. This does however, cause her nightmares to worsen.

Almost every night, Sky would have nightmares. All of which involves re-living her hellish life in Urban Predator, seeing the judgemental and hateful look of those that she killed, and probably the scariest for her, seeing her parents and siblings fear her before she kills her herself. The Browns had quickly become used to her waking up in full sweat, screaming and crying in fear for every nightmare. Often times, they rush to her room and console her, and calm her down to sleep, which she greatly appreciated. Especially when it comes from her brothers and they hug her tight as she gets back to sleep.

But despite all the nightmares and urges, she did find a way to somehow have them in check and lessen them, without her having to resort to destroy stuff and cause a lot of shit. Her skateboarding greatly helps in keeping her in line and having the violence be at bay. Spending time with her family works wonders for this as well. But sometimes, they weren't enough and the urges come back. She hopes there was a foolproof way that she could satisfy her urges for good and Sky feels that it may involve hurting people...

"Sky? Are you done taking a shower now?" Called out her mom

"Yeah! I'm just drying myself up now!" Sky shouted back and began to dry herself with a towel

"Okay good! Breakfast is ready and everyone's down here except you." her mom had called back

"Kay! Tell Jacky to leave me some! He can be a pig after all." Sky said, sniggering to herself as she finishes off and got out to dress herself

YL YL YL YL

Everyone except her were already at the breakfast table, eating their breakfast heartily, which consisted of eggs, bacon, pork sausages, toast, and a good serving of coffee and milk.

"Morning all!" Sky called out to which everyone greeted her happily

"There's my lovely daredevil princess!" Come here!" Stu had said with a smile that had Sky running to Stu and hugging her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I don't like being called a princess, will do fine." Sky grinned at him.

"Yeah dad. The little munchkin practically has horns growing on her head now." Her brother, Jack hjad chuckled. Sky scowled at him and stuck her tongue out on him

"Morning to you too, _Jacky_!" Sky growled at Jack

"Aww look at that. She's getting all adorable again for being irritated." Jack chuckled. Sky was about to retort with a cuss, when her mom looked at her with a sharp look

"Don't you even think about swearing, Sky." Miko warned

"Fine.." Sky muttered, rolling her eyes and going over to sit between Jack and Ocean. Jack had ruffled her hair as she laughed, before side hugging the temperamental girl. She hated it when Jack ruffled her hair, but she knows that it's his way to show his affection for her. Ocean had then passed her a plate of every food in the menu today, as well as her favorite drinkL milk

"Here you go, sis! I saved you some food and milk before jack could eat them like a pig again!" Ocean grinned, hugging her sister to which Sky hugged him back.

"Thanks baby bro! I always knew you were the better brother!" Sky had said as she and Ocean high fived, and giving a sly smile towards, Jack, that was doing a mock hurt expression

"What can I say? Jack takes after your dad here, who eats like a hog everyday!" Miko laughed, gesturing to Stu

"Can't deny who I am, honey. You also married me so…" Stu said in teasing jest, that has Miko rolling her eyes at her husband and giving him a kiss on the lips for a long time, that had Sky and Ocean mock gagging in disgust, to which Jack finds amusing. Miko was Stu's second husband. His first wife, who was Jack's biological mum had been loved by Stu, like he does not with Miko. But sadly, due to sickness, she died. But before dying, she gave Stu blessing to remarry again, as she wanted Stu to be happy and not be alone in life. Thus, having his new and larger family now. Jack really didn't have any issues with his dad remarrying. In fact, he was for it like his mom was, and liked Miko from the start and eventually, the 2 terrors that came after.

While Sky ate her hearty breakfast, she noticed Jack was smiling in front of his phone as he typed away furiously on it, with the rest of his breakfast still undone. Sky smirked, as she has an idea who Jack was talking to

"You look happy texting there, Jack. Is that your girlfriend Maddie Ziegler? The smile you have looks like you're sexting with each other." Sky had piped, that had Miko and Stu looking at her sharply Jack looking at her incredulously and Ocean looking all confused.

"What me and my girlfriend text and do is none of your business, Sky." Jack said a matter of factly

"Mom, what's sexting?" Ocean suddenly asked, that had Miko groaning

"Sky…" Stu had warned, but Sky waved him off

"I know, I know. Don't meddle with things Jack does with Maddie Ziegler and to control my language so Ocean doesn't follow my example for having a dirty mouth. " Sky muttered, taking a bite on her bacon

"I really hope the day comes that you don't need to repeat that again, to remind yourself to control your mouth/" Miko had added

"No promises, mom!" Sky had cheekily grinned

"But now we're on the topic of Maddie, how is she? Didn't you say she almost got kidnapped?: Ocean had asked

"Yeah. I heard as well that Chicago's kind of into shi- I mean in a mess right now." Sky added Recalling the time that Maddie and some other dancers went to a dance convention in Chicago, where she lives, but were attacked by some terrorists

"She's actually quite fine now. She said Chicago is in a pretty messed up state, but Fusion's still around to keep them safe there, like how she was rescued by them. Maddie and her family and friends say that despite the mess, life's still pretty good there." Jack had explained

"Wow! Fusion is so awesome! They're like superheroes. But real!" Ocean said in awe and joy

"You can say that again! There's also Yggdrasil here in LA too! Those guys are pretty awesome as well. Raiden and Renegade, most of all!" Sky had happily agreed. Like any other kid in Urban Predator, she was taught that HIt Girl and her Fusion team were evil and that it was a Predator's duty to kill her and Fusion. She believed on this for some time, until ne such event had opened her eyes to the truth. About who she is, and what she and Fusion really represent. Plus, it's kind of hard to hate on the very people that was basically responsible for why she's free now.

"I like Icarus and Tidehunter! But for Fusion, it's Trojan, Splinter and Nova!" Ocean said

"I like everyone in Fusion. But Starlight, HIt Girl, and Stormtide are my favorites. Oh, and can't forget about Psyche!" Sky quipped,and she couldn't help but smile at the mention of her. Back at Urban Predator, Psyche A.K.A. Stephanie Walker was taught to them as a traitor and must be taken down. But she had one huge admiration for Psyche and her infamy all over their lives as Predators. She even inspired Sky to turn traitor and escape, as well and would have went for it. But Fusion already came to play on that, and she didn't need to lift a finger anymore.

She didn't just admire Psyche, or her mentioned Fusion and Yggdrasil members. She admired the groups as a whole. Even that group in the UK named Vengeance and that group up in San Francisco that's causing some uproar in getting rid of crime there lately, named Revenants. There was a sliver of thought on her head that wanted her to become a vigilante too. But on the other hand, she hated to be involved in violence once more. Such was her dilemma in life.

"That's good that she's safe there, as well as her family. These Fusion guys may be brutal, but man do they do a fine job in keeping their city safe. Glad we have Yggdrasil here, to do the same thing Fusion is doing in Chicago as well." Stu had said with admiration

"Finely, true, love. While I do believe no one is above the law and these vigilantes may be a bit over the top brutal, sometimes, we need to do just that if we are to get rid of evil once and for all." Miko had agreed, and Sky was pretty happy that their parents think in such a way.

"Vigilantes are pretty awesome!" Ocean suddenly blurted out

"True that! They're bloody brilliant, in fact!" Sky agreed

"You know what's bloody brilliant? School. Come on, kids. Finish up fast, so I can drive you there." Stu had chuckled, that had the young ones groaning.

"School is not like being a vigilante. It's boring!" Ocean whined

"You can fucking say that again, baby bro." Sky added

"Sky!" Miko had scolded her

"Sorry mom…"

**A bit later..**

**Attaway Academy**

Attaway is the kind of school built exclusively for young celebrities, children of celebrities and children of those higher up in the military and law enforcement. It's function is almost like how other schools work, but with a different twist

The academy houses students from preschool up until senior high school and most of the time, due to each schedule of every grade being really near to one another, every student has the same lunch time and free period, and this causes friendships that have a large age gap. There are even some who are best friends, and they're 10 years apart in age.

The curriculum offered are like any other school, with an added flair of fancy as well as a variety of special classes. Since most are child celebrities, the school offers classes online if they're on the road, doing projects in another state or in another country and having regular classes if they aren't busy. Given their status and careers, this is where Sky, Jack, and Ocean go, with the 10 and 8 year 9old kids having their skateboard in hand. They were not without their skateboards, wherever they may be.

After being dropped off by Stu in the front of the grandiose looking school, the kids hugged their dad goodbye and went on their way.

The school was divided into 7 wings. Jack has classes on the 1st wing, which is where the main building was. Sky and Ocean have classes on the 4th wing, which was a bit far from the main building

"I guess, this is where we split. Behave, you two. I don't want to hear anything bad happening because of you two." Jack had said to his siblings

"Oh come on, Jack. Its us. What's the worse that can fucking happen?" Sky grinned at his eyebrow raising brother

"Knowing you Sky, it can be anything." Jack chuckled

"Anyway, got to run. See you later guys1" Jack said before running off into the building, and meeting his friends, waiting for him near the entrance of the main building

"Remember to have phione sex on the bathroom and not while in class, Jacky!" Sky blatantly shouted, that had people looking and laughing at Jack, who gave Sky a look that could only be translated as 'What The Fuck?'.

Sky and Ocean looked upon the pathway to their wing, which consisted of other students, walking, stairs, raiking, trees, benches, and many other fixtures one could find outside a fancy school like Attaway.

"I hate where we have classes. It takes a long time to get there! My feet always hurt." Ocean whined.

"You can say that again. Then again, who said we could only walk?" Sky said, flashing a sly smile at her brother, before putting her skateboard on the ground

"Yeah..you're right, sis!" Ocean said, flashing a similarly sly smile and putting his skateboard down. Together, they rode on their board and with a swift and firm kick, they rolled forward towards their classroom using their boards

It may be annoying for some, when Sky and Ocean ride their skateboards all the time in school and basically making everything and everyone in the school like obstacles in a skatepark, most of the students and some staff love it when the siblings go skateboarding. It was a chance for them to see their various skateboarding tricks.

Sky and Ocean easily swerved effortless at everyone in front of them and when there was a railing , they wasted no time in grinding over them, whether the railings go straight or down. They also do some ollies, and 360 flips on their boards as they moved forward, and when there was another set of stair railings going down,and went down a bit deep, Sky and Ocean looked at each other and grinned. Together, they slid down and grinded on the railings, and then midway, they jumped together, while flipping themselves backwards in 720 degree fashion while still having their feet on their boards and landing, just after they completed the spins, that had people around them cheering loudly. The 720 air flip was a very advanced skating trick that was usually done by skating pros due to being too dangerous to pull off

Although, Sky was a prodigy, it was a trick that her parents did not want her learning yet, until she was at least in her teenage years, as they didn't want to chance it. Sky was after all, still a little girl. But unknown to them, while Sky spends her time at the skatepark, she was practicing doing the trick and other advanced tricks. She usually perfects this after a week or two, and after a lot of falling and bumping. As for Ocean, he asked for Sky to teach him and she did, on the condition that their parents and Jack didn't find out about it.

Her reputation on the academy reaches past skateboarding as well. She was known to be highly kind and brave, not giving a second thought to help anyone in need. But she was also known to pack a pretty heft punch and was no stranger to beating up bullies and nice as she is, thanks to Urban Predator, she has one nasty temper when angered. Especially when people pick on Ocean. Ever since Sky got back, no one even dares to be mean towards Ocean, lest they want to see how wrathful Sky could be.

While the school is well aware of this and she had been called to the principal's office a number of times, they still appreciate how Sky puts bullies into place, even as Attaway already has enough of those kinds of people they deem as the 'Bully Busters', like Sophia Lucia, Kaycee Rice, and dare they say, the unstable Tati McQuay.

After high fiving some people they passed, they reached the 4th wing and entered the hallways, while still on their boards. But near the entrance, Ocean had slowed.

"This is my stop, Sky! See you later!" Ocean said, flashing some devil horns on his hands and stopping at the stairs leading to his classroom

"Later Ocean!" Sky called back, flashing the devil horns on her hand as well and kept riding on, as her classroom was a bit further down the hall she was riding. When she reached a part of the hallway, where another hallway opens up to the left, a teenage girl suddenly appeared, who was enamoured in the book she had in her face

"Bloody hell, look out!" Sky shouted, but when the girl looked at her in pure horror, it was too late and both she and the girl called that resulted in the girl being hit in the stomach with Sky's skateboard before it got flung a few meters from where they were, followed by Sky herself landing on the poor girl in a heap on the floor. Both girls groaned in pain, as the teen clutched her stomach and Sky held her slightly stinging arm

"Fucking hell, I am so, so sorry about that! But holy shit, you should have been looking where you've been!" Sky muttered, as she sat up, and sorted herself. She looked over at the teen, who was still clutching her stomach, but was slowly trying to sit up. The teen had brownish hair that went beyond her shoulders and had a slightly tanned complexion and rosy cheeks that really got her wide, beautiful eyes noticeable. She also wore this black beanie that had ear like appendages that reminded Sky of the ears Finn The Human has in his hat, from Adventure Time, and had the words, "WEIRDO", written in white and all caps. Why would someone wear something that basically tells them they were a weirdo, Sky doesn't know, nor understand.

"Oh..my stomach...yeah, I think you shouldn't apologize. I was the one that wasn't looking where I'm going. But why praytell, are you skateboarding inside the school?" The teen muttered, standing up, just as Sky did. When both of them were able to stand and get a good look at each other, the teen went wide eyed, and pointed a finger at her

"Oh my god! You're Sky Brown, right?! That skateboarding kid genius? Wow...I only see you doing your skateboarding tricks at the sidelines,and on the internet. But to see you in person...wow." The teen had said in awe and obvious admiration for her

"Yup, that's me. The girl who wants to soar, and not afraid to take a bump! Say...you're Kaycee Rice, right? That girl who does cool dances with Sean Lew, and has one whacky personality?" Sky said, smiling at realizing who she was talking to

"Ohhh! You know me?! It's an honor! I may be a dancer, but I am one _uber _fan of skateboarding! You and your little brother even had me inspired to try it out. Kind of broke a few bones and had a lot of bruises, but I tried and still do!" Kaycee cheerfully said, that had Sky smiling wide

"Really? That's pretty cool! It always makes me happy when someone tries skateboarding when they see me or my brother do it. I'm glad I get to inspire you to do it, and hopefully, I got to inspire you to try even more things to do. In fact, I am a fan of you as well, Kaycee. I've been thinking to try out dance, too." Sky had admitted to her

"That. Is. So. Awesome! We should hang out sometime and dance together. You'll love it, I promise! Just let me know, and I'll hook you up." Kaycee said in pure glee

"That would be pretty fucking awesome. I can't wait!" Sky happily said, and walked over to where her skateboard was. With a stomp at the end of the board, it flipped right side up

"It's nice to make friends with you, Kaycee, but I gotta jet or I'm gonna be late. See yah later!" Sky said, waving goodbye and kicking away as she whizzed towards her destination.

"Likewise, Sky! See you around!" Kaycee waved goodbye.

YL YL YL YL

When Sky was out of sight, Kaycee looked at the hallway, where she had appeared. Particularly, as a tall urn, with tall plants planted in them

"She's gone, Sean. You can come out, now." Kaycee grinned, and out came Sean Lew, from the covers of the plants with a worried expression on his face

"I know I said, we need to get her attention, but I didn't think you'd risk hurting yourself to do it!" Sean exclaimed, looking over his girlfriend

"It may have looked stupid and probably not the best of choices, but damn did it work wonders! My stomach hurting like hell, but it was worth it. I got to meet Sky Brown, Sean. Sky fucking Brown! How cool is that?!" Kaycee said with excitement and glee

"Your excitement is quite understandable. She and her brother and pretty cool skaters and caused you to do those funny skateboarding flops that led to some of your dancing flops that made comedy gold on Youtube." Sean chuckled, that had Kaycee pouting

"Hey, that's getting a bit low, already! But I had fun doing them, so that all makes it good again1" Kaycee said a matter of factly

'Whatever, weirdo! But back to being serious. You managed to confirm it?" Sean had asked Kaycee. The weirdo had answered with a firm nod, that had Sean sighing

"I had a pretty good view of it after we fell down. There's a dagger tattoo on her ear, for sure. Sophia was right about her investigation. Sky Brown's a Predator" Kaycee confirmed

"That explains the mysterious disappearance. Poor girl. Wonder what horrors she must have faced?" Sean mused. Yggdrasil had been doing good so far in maintaining order in the streets, but the last few days had been quite, even for today. That was pretty good, but pretty unnerving at the same time. They were up against Panther on one side, and Gospel on the other side, and both of them were eerily quiet. Yeah, there were technically still crimes going about, but they were commonly due to the local gangs like the Prophets and Santos, or the likes of Marella and any scum of similar prowess. But for the big timers? They were dead silent

This did give Yggdrasil more time for their normal routine as young celebrities like them Sheaden,and Sophia dealing with dance classes, and projects, Tati doing her modelling gigs, Gabbie and Matt on her Youtube channel, Mace on his acting gig and of course, their schoolwork and further time with friends and other families.

But they did decide as well to handle some other vigilante related stuff. Fusion had contacted them back, to give us a little more information about what they do and know, that they also sent our little friends up north, the Revenants. They also updated their status in Chicago and what had been happening in the windy city and Yggdrasil can safely say that Fusion was having a lot of shit handed to them as of late, all thanks to some menaces. Namely, FEAR, the scicilian and russian mafias, and of course, their old nemesis, Gospel. But they did say that despite the hardship and shittyness given by the cunts on their end, they were doing okay, and were winning every battle they faced, which Yggdrasil hopes to not stop anytime soon since they didn't want Fusion dying. They also told us some new members in their end, with a vague message that some of these new guys, they know perfectly well. What Fusion meant by it, Yggdrasil couldn't say.

Another information that they received was further details about Urban Predator and the Predators, which included the names of Predators currently recovered. Although, that was a list that only Sophia, Siege, Matt, and Kaycee could see for now since they were the quad leaders of Fusion - even if Sophia is the defo leader of the whole team. This information also included a favor to spot any possible Predator in LA and look after them, to which Yggdrasil gladly held on to. In part of that, they wasted no time to do this and after only half a week, they tagged Sky Brown, as a possible Predator, due to her behavior matching those of Predators and her disappearance, coinciding around that time, the CIA was still kidnapping kids for the sick program. Now, they confirmed that she was definitely a Predator.

"Now that we know she's a Predator, now what?" Sean had asked

"Well, according to what Fusion said, we should watch over and guide any Predator we confirm. But we aren't allowed to say we know about them yet, until Fusion themselves check upon the Predator. They have this thing, where they properly introduce the Predators into a program meant to help them adjust to their new lives and if needed, offer them a chance to satisfy their bloodlust. They said that they were gonna come once we confirm Sky, but it might take awhile, since Fusion is kinda in a pickle at this time, but they promised they'd come here to talk to Sky once they were on the clear. They also said, we'd be included in that talk and have us be properly introduced to them." Kaycee had explained

'Wow! They really prepared for such an occasion for the disturbed kids, huh? That's mighty nice of them. Can't wait to finally see if I was right about my guess, who Kick Ass and HIt Girl are, behind the mask!" Sean grinned

"Technically, I haven';t seen their faces yet too, but my guess is still standing and I ain't dropping it anytime soon." Kaycee chuckled

"For now, we do what we do best, while looking after Sky." Kaycee continmuied, as she and Sean went along their way, for classes.

YL YL YL YL

Tati almost lost her passion for dance and modelling after Gabe disappeared to the point that she almost went down towards the level where Sophia temporarily quit everything in her life due to the sadness of him being taken by Gospel. But thanks to Sophia herself, as well as her close friends, she went back towards her passion once more and better than ever, after being told that she could use dance and modeling as a way to take out her stress when not as Renegade, and as a way to honor Gabe.

Tati didn't really like how they used the "Gabe wouldn't want you to be like this" card on her, but they made a good point. Gabe wouldn't have liked it, if she went for 100% wrecked. So she went for only about near 50% wrecked.

But while modelling has no issue for her at all, the kidnapping kind of still affected her dancing after her pep talk. She isn't doing it much anymore and her, being on any activity related to dance is quite rare nowadays and people go crazy when she appears. Tati does enjoy the kind of reaction her fans give her and she loves her fans dearly. But she needed time to sort herself out for dance. Although, she can do dance for people that are special to her. Like say, teaching them

"Okay, so step forward, then crouch, then bend and crump..that's great! Now make that transition smooth and go down hard!"

Tati was in a mezzanine floor of the school gymnasium usually used for cheer and dance practices. Besides her, were 2 backpacks, water bottles, and a speaker with a smartphone attached to it, booming on a popular pop song

"Okay Li, now jump, then slide..yeah, good hand and arm sliding...now bend back - even further." Tati said in a mentoring way to the tall, teenaged girl dancing in front of her, who had a determined look in her eyes as she danced a bit wobbly, but impressively. Said tall girl was of slim built, straight brownish black hair, and a medium fair complexion that gives her an exotic look. Furthering this look, was her obvious asian heritage

Said teen was 13 year old Li-Ling Grace Chee, or more famously known around the world as Lily Chee. But for her closest friends like Tati, she's known as Li. She's an Asian-American girl, mostly known as being a young and upcoming model, that had been discovered by a talent scout, when she was 10 years old, during a trip with her dad to a convenience store. Said scout was amazed and awed at the exotic beauty Lily had for such a young age. Because of this beauty, she had amassed a lot of modelling contracts for various clothing brands - most of which are brands that have huge amounts of prestige and fame. Overnight, Lily became a famous child model, and due to her hard work, didn't become a one hit wonder and kept at it, even in her teenage years. Li is also someone who loves to explore a lot about herself and what else she could do.

This leads her to discover that she loved to try martial arts and thanks to Tati and Tati's dad teaching her, since they were a brown belt and black belt respectively, she had loved it even more and earned her a blue belt. Following that, she took an interest in acting and after various auditions, she got to land a role for being young Elektra in the Daredevil series - a role which she incorporates her Taekwondo skills she learned and lead her to be highly praised and caused her to land other various acting gigs. Now, she took a loving for dance due to watching her sisters, Mabel and Nuala dance all the time - Nuala the most, and took up dance classes and even had her dance friends personally teach her.

A lot of other dancers do tease her for it, since she took up dance at 13 - an age where most people think is a bit late for starting dance. But of course, Tati, Sophia, Kaycee, Sean, and other dancers, encourage her to go for it and that there's no age limit to start dancing. Those who criticize her otherwise

Of course, like any other young celebrity, she also has her own issues. Mainly, in guys and love. A lot of boys like her and asked her out. Those that she likes, she accepted in dating her. But it turned out that most of them only loved her for her physical appearance and not for being her, with some even saying that they aren't interested in her weird personality and her interests outside the celebrity world such as surfing, gardening, having a love for history and animals, and her eccentric fashion sense. In fact, Li was also almost raped in a house party by the host of the party himself. The dreadful act would have gone through, had it not for Tati, Mace, and Sean spotting them on time and the 3 of them beating the shit out of the would be rapist. It was something that Li would always remember with fear, but at the same time, an event that lead her to gain a new perspective in life and new admiration for her friends. But this also caused her to have trust issues with boys, when they say they like her and want to date her.

Ever since then, Li had cut all ties with guys, who only wanted her body and only left those who were genuinely friends with her and care for her. Of course, this also led to some other girls hating on her because of the guys she cut off from her life and labeled her a liar for calling those guys as perverts. This in turn caused Li to cut them loose as well for being fake friends and she now always hangs out with Tati's crew. A decision that turned out to be one of the best she made in her life as she always loved hanging out with them - even with the temperamental Gabbie.

Tati loved teaching Li dance, like how she loved helping her with her Taekwondo. Li used these activities, along with her acting and modelling. This was something that helped Li to forget her stress and boy trouble fears. Something Tati was always glad to help on. In fact, having taught Li dance and aerial arts also acts as one of her outlets for releasing her anger and heartache for losing Gabe. Tati was fond of Li - in a platonic kind of way, of course - and vice versa. Both have similar likes and similar worries in life. Their bond also made Li one of Tati's pillars of reason in her life - people who Tati considers those that keep her from losing her sanity and going mad.

As the music climaxed, Li made for a double front aerial and a somersault, followed by a pirouette as she landed and doing and hip hop pose as her ending. Tati had clapped furiously for her friend, and had a huge smile on her face for that

"Girl, you make me so proud every single day! You are getting better and better with dancing!" Tati proudly said, approaching Li and hugging her, to which Li gave back in kind

"Well, I do learn from the best, after all." Li had giggled

"Oh come on, Li. Don't flatter me too much. I'm only a guide that helps you bring out your hidden talents. The real magic is done by you." Tati smiled, poking Li on her chest

"I hope you poked me like that on my chest for an inspirational reason, and not a reason to poke my boobs." Li chuckled with a raised eyebrow on her.

"I do admit, they feel a lot bigger and softer lately.." Tati slyly smiled, that had Li playfully rolling her eyes

"If I recall, you yourself have big breasts - bigger than mine even!" Li had reasoned

"Yah, but yours are softer." Tati smirked that had Li giggling and just accepting the complement. Both girls sat down next to their bags and Li quickly took a water bottle and chugged it empty, before proceeding to do the same on another bottle.

"Someone's lapping that water like a dog." Tati smirked

"Well someone wanted me to do one crazy choreo earlier like she wanted me to break my legs for some reason and probably forgot I was technically still a novice in dance. So how would I not sweat?" Li had jokingly answered

"First of all, with your kind of skill, your already at the advanced beginner's level - one level behind your youngest sisters, so don't sell yourself short. Second, I wouldn't give you choreo you can't do, so I gave you that because I know you'll do it nicely. Lastly, you look hot when your all sweaty." Tati had grinned at her friend

"You may be scary and insane sometimes Tati, but you do have a huge heart. Thank you for being a great friend towards me. I really mean that." Li had gently smiled at Tati

"Thanks for that, Li. I only seldom get those kinds of words now, and hearing them makes me a bit at ease in my heart and mind. In short, what you said really means a lot. Makes me think less of how I'm such a fuck up for almost about anything." Tati had smiled

"I'm your friend, Tati. You won't hear any lies from me about , you are far from a fuck up! If you were, I wouldn't be learning a lot of things I do now, and I would only be known as a model barbie." Li had encouraged her dear friend.

"Heh.I guess you have a good point, there. You are literally one of my few success stories." Tati chuckled as she sighed and looked over at one side of the gymnasium. Tati frowned, as she took note of Tati's actions just now. She had been with Tati enough to know her tell tales for anything. Including if she were troubled.

"Something's bothering you, aren't you? You sighed and looked over on a wall again like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Don't you freaking say you're okay. I know your tell tales already." Li had sternly but worryingly said and that had Tati chuckling half heartedly.

"God, you're turning into Sophia and the guys now: you see me through now as well. Yeah. Kind of having a lot lately in my mind. It's a bit crushing, really." Tati had muttered.

"I knew it. You...mind sharing it to me? I kind of got word from Sophia earlier about you having an outburst again." Li had asked with an expectant expression. But Li sighed, when Tati had shook her head

"It's...kind of personal Li. I'm not too keen to share it yet. One day, I'll do it. But not right now." Tati had said

"I see. No worries, though. You want to have me staying beside you, to see if me being with you might give you comfort in all this?" Li had asked again and she smiled faintly when Tati nodded. So Li had scooted closer to Tati and put an arm around her, like she always does when she sees Tati as said.

"Thanks…" Tati peeped up quietly

"No problem, Tati. You know you can cry on my shoulder if need be." Li had gently said. While Tati can be harsh and wild, she also has her vulnerable moments like this. Aside from Sophia, her parents, and Matt, Li was one of the people she shows this side of hers, as she trusts them enough to show it to them. Tati isn't really one to show emotions like this on times of her distress and sadness

Aside from the bad news about Gabe being a possible Maverick, she was reprimanded by Matt about her fuck up on their last operation and while Sophia goes to town on her when she rebukes her, at least she does it in a way that's calm but stern. For Matt, he does the same, but with added sternness and a lot of heated up words. Words that are way too heated, that it could be more than enough to set off Tati into a shoutfest. But she didn't want to disappoint Sophia and her friends at the time and she didn't want her parents and brothers to hear about her going all amazona on anyone in Yggdrasil again. She didn't want to see the worry anymore and the last time they knew about her outbursts, there was a look of disappointment in their eyes, mixed in with the usual looks of concern and worry. Something that Tati was a bit disturbed to have seen in dance, modelling, and being Renegade takes her mind off of such things and having the company of a friend and letting them see that you're hurting is enough as well

"Okay Li. I think thanks to you once again, I feel a bit better now." Tati smiled at her

"Really? No lying about it?" Li had asked while Tati gently pulled away and laughing lightly at her over worried friend

"Yeah, no bullshit lying, like always. You really have to chill and not assume I'm lying." Tati grinned at her

"Hey, I'm just making sure your 100% alright." Li smirked, with hands up in surrender and Tati shaking her head in amusement. She really liked hanging around with Li. If only she could tell the whole truth to her. Out of everyone on their group, Li was the only one that's not in on the vigilante business and is not aware of who her friends really were at night.

"Moving on to a lighter topic and going back to your dancing, you want to go to IAF this coming November?" Tat had asked her friend

"IAF? You mean that dance convention, I Am Force? I don't know...that's for expert dancers like you right?" Li had said, a bit unsure, but Tati waved her off

"Now, that's some bullshit right there! IAF is a dance convention meant for learning and you'll be great at it! You'll get to learn more with other dancers besides me. After that, you'll be an expert, I swear!" Tati had reasoned excitedly. Li had a pensive and musing look on her as she looked at the floor, then at Tati's eyes, who looked hopeful.

"If I go, will it mean that you'll be dancing out in public again and possibly with each other?" Li said, her eyes twinkling. Now it was Tati's turn to turn pensive. It's been quite a while since she had dance in a convention. Back then, she was always present and never missed one. But that changed when she lessened her dance activities. But then again…

"To be honest, I didn't really think I'd go for it. But seeing as you've been dancing so well and I've been enjoying teaching you, I think I'm ready to try out a convention again. Who knows? You might keep up with me after we're done there." Tati smiled and had Li hugging her in happiness.

"That is so awesome! I'm pretty excited now! Even if mom and dad will have me babysit my 2 sisters, it's still going to be awesome!" Li had squealed delightedly

"You don't need to worry about Mabel and Nuala. I scare them to a point they behave, right?" Tati cheekily said, and had Li laughing

"Yeah, I really like when you do that to them. By the way, where's this year's IAF gonna take place?" Li had asked and Tati suddenly had an amused look on her face.

"Oddly enough, in Chicago."

**Later around lunchtime..**

The cafeteria of the school was basically a courtyard, with many tables and benches placed around for students to sit and have lunch. At the center of the courtyard, was a 100 year old oak tree, that stood tall and had a wide canopy of leaves that scoped most of the courtyard, creating a natural shade for everyone, On a bench besides this tree, Gabbie Bee, Kaycee Rice, and Sean Lew were sitting and looking expectantly and with slight excitement, the 12 year old Sheaden Gabriel. He was walking with a slight nervousness at one table across from them, where there were 2 girls seated and having lunch - one small blonde 10 year old girl, and one slightly taller 13 year old. On his hands, were a box of chocolates and he was mumbling to himself

"So uh..could I ask you to the movies or - no, that's not it! Uh...Emma, you look lovely today. Could I uh.." Sheaden muttered to herself.

The reason why he has a box of expensive chocolates and mumbling to himself was because of the 13 year old girl, Emma Hellenkamp. Ever since he first met her when they became contestants on So You Think You Can Dance, he had fallen in love with the simple, and quirky personality and pretty looks. He was even overjoyed to have known after the competition that she attends Attayway Academy. While they are good friends, they don't have much time hanging out. Sheaden was an outgoing person but when it came to Emma, he becomes shy and hated that trait of his as he really wanted to ask his crush out for a date.

He had tried many times, but whenever he does it, something would swoop in and stop that all in motion and he had to awkwardly make an exit or he'd chicken out, like what happened on their Chicago tour

This time however, he feels that it'll be different this time. He'll succeed and nothing will stop him. He took Caden offering his extra pants for replacing his burnt pants as a sign that his luck was changing for the better. At least he hoped so…

When he was near enough, the first that took notice, was Emma. She smiled and waved at Sheaden and awkwardly, Sheaden waved back. The little blonde named Brightyn Brems had taken notice now as well and she rolled her eyes and chuckled as she looked on to Sheaden. Brightyn was one of Emma's best friends. There was no time that Brightyn is without an amused look on her face when Sheaden comes to Emma in an obvious attempt to ask her out. She is aware about his crush towards Emma, and she is the prime witness to everything going wrong in the most hilarious ways whenever Sheaden attempts to ask emma out

"Um...hi, Emma." Sheaden started off with a hopefully good enough grin

"Hi Sheaden! What's up?" Emma had cheerfully said to her

"Hi Sheade~en" Brightyn sanged and giving Sheaden a sly look on her face. Sheaden looked at her with a nervous look. While he is 2 years older than her, Brightyn knows how to tease him when it came to him asking out Emma to a point he's always praying that Brightyn behaves and just gives him a break, which is never. He's also a bit afraid to argue with Brightyn about it, since her mom is an FBI agent heavily involved with them in Yggdrasil.

""Uh..hey there, Emma - Birghtyn. I wanted to actually talk to you Emma. You see-" Sheaden started to sputter, when Brightyn interrupted

"Uh, rude? Did you know your fly's open while you're in front of us?" Brightyn said in a sassy tone. At that, Sheaden's face went as red as a tomato and looked over on his crotch and indeed, his fly was open. Emma then covered her mouth, her cheeks going a bit red and giggling at the whole situation.

"What the - Err...these are for you Emma!" Sheadenquickly said handing over the box of chocolates to Emma a bit jerkily, that had Emma almost drop the box when she took hold of it.

"I uh...gotta run now! Sorry for this!" Sheaden continued on a bit quickly before running away with his face red, his hands on his crotch, Emma looking confused and wondering what's going on, and Brightyn laughing out loud as she sat and rested her head on the table

YL YL YL

"I knew it! You'd chickened out again like the 49 other times you did with her!" Gabbie Bee had chuckled, to a moping Sheaden, that sat in front of her and sighed deeply.

"Now, now, Sheaden. We are in official business, after all." Gabbie cheekily said, pushing her right palm at her. Sheaden just rolled his eyes, but pulled out a $100 bill from his pocket and put it on Gabbie's palm, which she clenched shut and pulling it back to her

"Now, what did it this time for you to run with your tail between your legs? You know, besides being intimidated by Bri over there again." Gabbie had chuckled that had Sheaden sighing deeply.

"My zipper was undone and I kind of went overboard when they started to laugh and giggle." Sheaden deadpanned and had gabbie laughing pretty loud

"Yeah, yeah. Let it all out. I know you love seeing me suffer." Sheaden had moaned, scowling at Gabbie. But he knew that this was all in jest, and that Gabbie cared for him as a friend. Gabbie had continued to laugh for a few more seconds, until she was calm enough to respond

"okay...okay...I know you were gonna give her some treats, but I didn't think you'd go all dick in a box with your pants." Gabbie chuckled

"Hey to be fair, I managed to get her the chocolates, so it ain't a total epic fail." Sheaden reasoned

"True. In fact, that may have given you some brownie points." Gabbie musedand jerking a thumb to where Emma and Brightyn were. They looked on their table and saw that both girls were indeed, enjoying the chocolate with Emma savoring them the smiles, as she saw the satisfied smile on her friend's face

"I guess, it kind of went well, after all. Not bad, I guess." Sheaden mused happily

"Yup. But you still kind of sucked at the same time, so you really need to work on your self confidence and not learn how to panic quickly. Honestly, you really need to stop overreacting and going all goo goo in the head and startrucked when you're around Emma. I mean, who else does that?" Gabbie had said a matter of factly, and then this time, it was Sheaden's turn to snort and chuckle, that had Gabbie raising her brow at him

"Is there anything funny about the real talk that I said?" Gabbie asked

"Quite, actually. You tell me not to go all goo goo in the head and starstrucked when you yourself do this. Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Sheaden grinned

"The fuck are you trying to say? I ain't like that. I do not have that kind of moment in my life!" Gabbie argued

"Yow, dude Sheaden! What up?" Came a new voice, from a boy behind Sheaden and immediately, Gabbie went wide eyed, and suddenly got a twinkle in her eyes and a wide, sweet smile on her face.

"Caden! What's up?" Sheaden said to the boy that had come running towards on their table and he and Sheaden do a series of claps and handshakes with them, ending with snapping and flicking their fingers. Sheaden subtly looked and smiled to himself as he enjoyed the very starstrucked look on her face, as she looked on his friend

"Hi,there Caden! Fancy meeting you here!" Gabbie suddenly said ina cheerful, sweet way that had the boy Caden, smiling and waving at her

"Oh, hey Gabs! You're looking ever so blooming, as always." The boy had smiled at her,

"Oh I don't look that great, Caden. I kinda look a bit haggard, wit all the videos and classes, and all that."

"Nonsense, Gabbie! You are definitely looking great. Better than ever, even."

Gabbie couldn't help but giggle and feel all giddy at what was said to her and Sheaden was trying his best to hold his laugh, as he watched everything unfold. The boy, who has slightly dark skin, short,dark brown styled hair and greyish-green eyes is named Caden Ketchman. He is known for being an athletic prodigy in the field of taekwondo. He had started taekwondo since the day he first walked and had not stopped ever since. But unbeknownst to him and his family, that he was really born for it. At a young age, he was able to learn techniques fast and even do moves that were way beyond his age and level in perfect level. So much so, that he was given at his current age of 12, a black belt and had won a lot of taekwondo tournaments, with most being highly prestigious and earning him his fame. Caden was great and close friends with Sheaden, and Mace's brother, Hudson. Sheaden was usually with them if not with Gabbie. He is unaware as well, that Gabbie has a crush on him

"Anyway, what brings you here, man? It's always a happy mood when you're around certain people." Sheaden said, slyly looking and grinning at Gabbie, who was trying hard to hide her glare at the obvious teasing he was doing

"Oh, right. I'm kinda freed up today and have no taekwondo training. So you want to come by our house later and hangout? I already asked Hudson and he's game If we want, we could make it a sleepover - mom and dad are okay with that." Caden explained, before turning to Gabbie, who blushed once more

"How about you join us too, Gabbie? We may likely play video games all the time, and do boy stuff, but if you want you can come." Caden smiled

"Oh, that would be awesome! I don't mind if you'll talk about boy stuff. I'm used to it, anyway. Mom and Dad won't mind as well, since I have Sheaden here." Gabbie grinned

"Yeah. She's a bit of a tomboy, Caden. No worries about her not liking boy stuff." Sheaden teasingly added

"Cool then! See you guys later, then. You know where my place is." Caden said, waving goodbye and walking away, smiling.

"Later, C man!" Sheaden said, giving a finger salute

"See ya later Caden!" Gabbie waved, having a dreamy look and smile towards the boy. But she snapped out of her daze, when Sheaden suddenly laughed like there's no tomorrow, and was clutching stomach from all the laughing

"Wow! 'Honestly, you really need to stop overreacting and going all goo goo in the head and startrucked' my ass!" Sheaden laughing, good naturedly mocking what Gabbie had said to him earlier that had Gabbie glaring on him

"Shut up, before I try to rip out your balls!" Gabbie growled

"I am really finding it funny, since you yourself did what you told me not to do." Sheaden, chuckled

"I did not! T-that was different!" Gabbie sharply reasoned

"Yes it was!" Sheaden countered, grinning

"Not it wasn'!" Gabbie growled

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Liar liar, pants on fire! You were really going gaga over my brother!" Came a new voice, belonging to a girl. When Gabbie and Sheaden looked to where the voice came from, they were met by 2 kids: one that had light brown skin, grey eyes, and shoulder length,brunette hair that looked shy and a bit scared, while the other has a fair complexion, shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes, having a wide grin on her face. Gabbie had her eyes narrow at the blonde kid

"Oh what are you doing here this time, Lilliana?" Gabbie asked the blonde, Lilliana Ketchman, dancer and younger sister of Caden Ketchman

"To tell you not be a liar and just admit to my brother that you fancy him." Lilliana said to her with a grin

"Lilliana, come on. You know she gets mad and scary when you say that to her…" The other girl, Peyton Evans had shyly said, tugging at Lilliana's arm

"Scary? I am not scary!" Gabbie reasoned in exclamation that had Peyton exclaiming in a peep and jumping in fright, that had her hiding behind a still grinning Lilliana

"Peyton here, thinks otherwise, Gabs." Sheaden chuckled

"Just tell Caden you like him, and you'll be all fine! Come on, so I can sing 'Gabbie and Caden sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" Lilliana started off, but Gabbie interrupted her by growling at her, that caused Peyton to back away even more and Lilliana giggling, before pulling Peyton and dragging her away from them.

"As long as you don't admit it to him, I'll still do this!" Lilliana happily shouted to Gabbie.

"Gah, I hate that little brat!" Gabbie grumbled

"You do realize that if you want Caden to like you, Lilliana is a packaged deal. Plus, you'll be seeing her in his house, when we come to Caden's place" Sheaden smirked

"I'll just pretend that she ain't there and say that I hear voices." Gabbie muttered

"But she does say the truth. It's high time you admit it to him." Sheaden reasoned

"I will! Just...not now." Gabbie said

"When then?" Sheaden teased once again

"None of your fucking business!"

"Chicken!"

"Says the one that had his zipper open in front of the girl he likes!"

"Hey, that's a low blow!"

**2014…**

**Pasadena, CA**

The Matter family had spotted that 8 men clad in black, military like gear break and enter on the home of their friends from across the street, the Lucias. They did try to contact the police, with the man of the house, Jordan Matter even attempting to go run at the Lucia residence to help them fend off the intruders. But they didn't exactly expect that they themselves, were to be attacked.

'

They were eight men in total that broke into their home as well. Jordan and his wife, Lauren Matter were all beaten pretty badly when they tried to fight and run and both of them had bloody faces as they were beaten up. The same could be said for their 3 kids, Mace,Hudson, and Salish, that were thrown and kicked several times, to incapacitate them. The 3 kids were trying to get themselves free, when the men had bellowed the kids be taken. Where, they did not know. Mace in particular, was thinking if this is what they were doing on the Lucia household as well. He worried for their safety. Especially Sophia's. The 3 kids started to panic even more and gave more effort to set themselves free, when one of the men, looking like the leader of all eight, had shouted to shoot Jordan, since he got free from the clutches of the men that held and beat him up. Although, only short, it was enough, to have Jordan run towards the leader and punch him before said leader of the men shoved Jordan hard on the floor.

Call it sheer dumb luck, or divine intervention. But whatever it was, it was the one thing that turned the tables. During Mace's struggle to set himself free, he unwittingly hooked his ring finger on a pin, belonging to a flash grenade, that shortly burst. Temporarily blinding and deafening them, except for Mace, who luckily had his eyes closed before the grenade exploded.

The blinded man that had him released him, and Mace got to work by grabbing the handgun from the man's holster and shooting him straight in the heart. Followed by the other men firing back, using their assault rifles. If they were not blinded, they would have properly aimed at Mace. But instead, they ended up shooting each other dead, freeing his mother and siblings. As for the last one - the one that was about to shoot Jordan, he swiftly shot him 3 times in the head and fell in a bloody heap on top of a battered, but otherwise, still living Jordan.

He was heaving. He was sweating profusely. He felt the adrenaline course through him, and start to die down inside him. He had killed for the 1st time in his life. Something, he did not imagine he could do at a young age. But although young, he knew he needed to do it. He needed to take a life, to spare their lives. But just as life can randomly be merciful, it can also randomly be cruel in seconds

"Mace...it hurts…"

Mace quickly recognized the voice of his youngest sister and when he turned to where she was, he felt all the blood on his body got sucked away.

"No, no, no, FUCKING NO!" Mace had shouted in panic. He ran to where Salish was. She was lying on the floor, besides Hudson. While Hudson looked fine, save for some bruises, Salish had a patch of red on her torso, that was growing larger and larger by the second

"Ma..ce.." Salish had mumbled weakly, as he put pressure on Salish's wound

"Don't worry, Salish. Big brother's got you...big brother's got you…" Mace repeated over and over again, putting more and more pressure on the wound and praying that it'll all be okay. That Salish will be okay

But later on, Mace would come to consider, that his luck at the time had a price, and a price equaled that, of what he wished for.

In his case, it was multiple lives, for the price of one

**Present time…**

**Coronado Beach, San Diego CA**

"That's it, both of you, hold it...hold it..yes, got it!" Jordan Matter had shouted, as he took a photo of Sophia doing pointe behind a sand castle while standing at Mace's hands as he lifted up his beloved. From where Jordan was seated, and positioned in front of the sand castle, it looked like that Mace was lifting Sophia on top of a large looking sand castle, on the picture

Jordan Matter is a photographer - particularly, a dance photographer. But with a twist. He likes to theme his dance photography in the words, "Dancers Among Us"

To put into detail, he has dancers dance poses using everything around them as a prop, or doing said dance moves, while they do everyday tasks in life. On this particular shoot, it was only Sophia clad in a long sleeved white crop top and blue dance shorts that was to be his model. But since his son Mace was here, and he knew of the relationship they have, he allowed Mace to be one of his shots.

This particular photoshoot was for his upcoming book, "Tiny Dancers Among Us'. It's a book that features some of his shoots with different dancers he either has connections with, dancers that requests they do a shoot with him, or those he contacts to include in his portfolio. He wanted to do a beach theme for the next segment of his book, and he found Sophia (and technically Mace, even if he's not a dancer) as the perfect model for the beach. The young dancer of course, happily agreed and was more than happy to be creative in her shots.

He usually has a team to do his projects with him, but for this day. Jordan opted to bring his 12 year old son, Hudson, with him as an assistant. Like him, Hudson wanted to become a photographer just like him, which Jordan more than loved. He brings him to these kinds of projects to give him a hands on experience on how to do proper photography and letting him his yet to be discovered unique style in taking as he also goes to Attaway, Hudson can do both regular and online schooling, which frees himself up so he could do his craft more.

They have already been here for hours and they already did a lot of poses, aside from the sand castle shot he just took, Numerous shots like:

Sophia doing an oversplit on the guard rail of a lifeguard house

Forming herself into a human donut as she hung over some nearby monkey bars on a park near here

Doing a front aerial and shooting it in a certain angle, where it looks like she was leaping inside a garbage bin

Doing a leg hold while building a sand castle

And one of his favorite shot of this shoot, Sophia and Mace drinking a milkshake together in one glass, while Sophia was doing a midair leap

Jordan couldn't help but smile at that photo. While they are young, he can't deny the chemistry between them was perfect. It reminded him of his first time in meeting his wife, Lauren. Jordan also loves it when Mace was with Sophia. She makes him much more happier and much more livelier. A far cry to the boy he was after he began to be Tidehunter.

Yes, he knew about Tidehunter and their Yggdrasil secrets. Even Lauren and Hudson. He did have reservations at first, but when it turned out to help Mace's mental image and recovery, he allowed him to continue, if it means he'll stay sane. Plus, he gets to help other people in need while doing it too.

It had already been 2 years since that tragic night in Pasadena. It was a moment that they would remember as them almost dying, and one of them succumbing to death.

Salish would have been 6 years old this year already if she didn't get hit by that stray bullet. They were all a wreck when she died right in front of them. But out of all of them, Mace was the most devastated. He was the last one that got to see her alive for the last time, and her death changed Mace forever

Mace blamed himself for Salish's death. Saying that if he hadn't had his finger pull that flash grenade, maybe perhaps the men wouldn't have fired their assault rifles at himself and Salish would have lived. Jordan, Lauren, and Hudson were just as crushed. But they didn't blame Mace for her death. They were even thankful for him, on saving them. Despite that, Mace was in a depressed state for almost a year and a half. He used to lock himself in his room, and oftentimes at night, they would hear him having night terrors about the men he killed and most of all, about Salish. Even Sophia, the girl he's close to the most was not able to help him as she too was in a similar state. But Sophia did technically save Mace. In the form of starting off to be Raiden

After Sophia became Raiden, this too, inspired Mace to become a vigilante himself. It was in secret, at first. But he admitted it to his family immediately. For him,. Being Tidehunter was 4 things: To avenge his sister, to help those who are in need, to appease the demons that haunt his sleep, and lastly, to destroy the ones that destroyed their lives - Gospel.

Ever since then, Mace had come back to his old, usual self and started being active in his acting and other gigs. He was having less nightmares about it too. As long as it helped Mace, then they were fine with Mace being Tidehunter. Plus, who wouldn't love to be a parent to a hero?

"So guys. I think one last shot, and then we can wrap this up. The recent pictures were just so so fantastic! If only you were a dancer as well soon, you and Sophia would make Sean and Kaycee levels of photography!" Jordan happily said

"Tempting. But I have a pretty stiff body, so dance is a no no for me." Mace had smiled

"I agree. I do love Mace, but I hate a stiff dance partner. So it's a good thing he ain't a dancer." Sophia had grinned at him

"I bet I know the only stiff thing Sophia loves that Mace has." Hudson had grinned fiendishly

"Hudson!" Sophia and Mace exclaimed together, that had Hudson and Jordan laughing

"Come on, guys. Not cool!" Made further added

"Okay okay, we'll stop.." Jordan and Hudson chuckled

YL YL YL YL

While they were there for a photoshoot, there was another reason why they were in San Diego in the 1st place. In one of the messages sent by Fusion, they mentioned some people of interest regarding the city and they suggested that Yggdrasil befriends them and if needed, help them. They did plan to search for them after the shoot, but as luck would have it, the 2 people they wanted to see, happened to be at Coronado Beach.

Sophia had just did a leap in the air, while on the sea, that had the Matters going nuts in happiness. It was a shot of her, jumping in the air, with her back arched backwards, that had the feet and arms slanted backwards as well. Not only that, but the splash of the waves, and trickles of water that sprayed around her, made it look like she was a mermaid, that had just jumped out of the ocean, and assumed her legs to walk on land. The background of the afternoon scenery of the ocean just made it even more glorious to look at,

Indeed, Sophia did see the photo as amazing and made her look like some water angel, when Jordan made her see the picture. It was at that time, that Sophia had noticed the ones they came walking towards them, and looking straight at them. Discreetly, all 4 noticed their looks. They finally took notice of Sophia and Mace looking at them since minutes ago.

"Say, Jordan. Why don't you and Hudson go for some ice cream break? We'll catch some more water and...talk with some friends." Sophia had said, winking at the 12 year old and the master photographer. Immediately, they both recognized the look Sophia and mace had when they say they have Yggdrasil business

"I think we do need that ice cream break, son. Let's go." Jordan said, taking Hudson for the well deserved break. But not before mouthing 'Be careful' to both teenagers. Afterwards, Sophia and Mace subtly walked hand in hand towards the ocean, and walked over to the coming wave of water, to cool off their feet and spend some time alone with the girls in question.

Sophia and Mace actually find them quite beautiful. Especially the taller, and older looking girl with long, red hair and blue eyes, that eerily fits the cold glare she was seeping. The younger girl, with long blonde hair was also beautiful as well. Although, she looked less menacing, and more worried. She leaned in closer to the redhead as well, while the red head was obviously moving in a way to cover the blonde, in case something happens. When they were close enough, the redhead came exclaiming

"Hey you two!"

The Yggdrasil teens look over at the 2 girls, acting all innocent and unaware.

"Um..can we help you?" Sophia asked

"Why the hell have you two been staring at us for awhile now?" Came the British accent of the red head.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong idea. We've been here doing a photoshoot all day and we're just cooling off here in the ocean water." Mace had answered them

"What a load of bullshit! I can tell. You think we haven't noticed you two doing those weird poses, while you keep glancing at us?" The blonde had growled to us

"But my boyfriend here tells the truth. We were just doing a photoshoot and nothing more." Sophia reasoned, playing the whole act. The redhead then chuckled and gave the couple a confident smirk

"My cousin here is right you know. We may look like normal and helpless teenagers but trust us. We can do a lot of shit that could fuck you up." The redhead said, and then taking a deep look at Sophia's eyes, who put her hands together and let them hang on her front

"Cut the act already. I know people who lie when I see one. Those eyes as well..both of you have killed before.." The redhead cooly said, stepping a bit forward towards Sophia. The young dancer, then felt something cold pressed on her stomach and taking a look, she saw that the redhead had a knife pressed on her. Mace took notice of this as well, and was about to step forward and help out sophia when needed, when the blonde suddenly pushed herself forward and the next thing Mace knew, he was stopped dead, with a knife on his dick

"Come on, really? The knife in the dick is a low blow already.." Mace grumbled, that had Sophia laughing despite their current situation

"One wrong move, and you won't have the means to fuck your girlfriend here." The blonde seethed.

"Sure you ladies want to keep those knives pointed at us? Those look pretty dangerous.." Sophia smirked and raising her clasps hands and having the redhead and the blonde wide eyed to see her holding a grenade with her finger latched unto the pin

"You wouldn't dare!" The redhead hissed

'I can, and I will, if you don't put that knife down, and have a peaceful little chat with us...Guinevere Jones." Sophia said, causing the redhead to go wide eyed, along with the blonde.

"You- how did?" The redhead, Guinevere had muttered in shock

"You know, you remind me of someone, now that I got a good look on you.." Mace had suddenly butted in to the blonde

"Aren't you that missing girl? Juno Saunders?" Mace continued, and the blonde couldn't help but take a sharp, shocked breath

"Just who the fuck are you people?!" Guinevere growled out loud

"Well to explain that, we're friends of a certain friend of yours. Who happens to have a liking to the color purple.." Sophia had answered with a wide grin. At that, Guinevere hung her mouth, but shortly after, chuckled

"Fuck it, you should have just told us in the beginning who you bitches were." Guinevere smirked, pulling away her knife and Sophia hiding the grenade. Juno looked over at Guinevere for assurance and with a firm nod, Juno had pulled her knife away from Mace's dick, whop sighed deeply in relief

"Thank god! That was traumatizing you know!" Mace growled

"Oh relax, Mace. You grow a new dick when you cut your own anyway." Sophia joked, that had Juno giggling all of a sudden

"So now that's settled, I believe you have a few questions. Yes?" Sophia had asked a firmly staring Guinevere

"You can start by telling us your names and not being all stalker like." Guinevere said in a serious tone

"Well, I think honesty is in order, for us to make you trust us. I'm Sophia Lucia. This is my boyfriend, Mace Matter. Like how we know your names, we know that you, Guinevere Jones, is what they call a Predator. We know as well about Juno Saunders here, her past, and your relationship with her. Yeah, Hit Girl did tell us a bit of info on you guys." Sophia chuckled.

"Are you guys Fusion? I'm basing it on how you guys are talking to us now." Guinevere had asked even further

"We're more Fusion-like, rather than being actual Fusion itself. We're friends of Fusion. Particularly, friends from LA." Sophia said, giving subtle hints to them. She found herself grinning when the blonde had widened her eyes in obvious realization

'You guys...are you Yggdrasil?" Juno had breathed

"What?!" Guinevere suddenly exclaimed

"Your cousin is pretty bright. She had that on point." Mace had smiled

"So she's friends with you guys as well. Nice job with LA, by the way." Guinevere smiled

"Likewise here in San Diego. I've heard many good things about your actions here." Sophia had praised, that had Guinevere and Juno blushing

'So uh..why are we graced by Yggdrasil here in San Diego? Do you plan to recruit us for your team?" Guinevere had asked with seriousness, but Sophia and Mace answered with a shake of their heads.

"Not really. If we do that, San Diego is defenseless. Plus, we already have too many nutcases in our end." Mace had joked.

"You saying were insane people?" Juno had questioned

"Aren't you?" Mace had raised an eyebrow. Juno looked at rectory, but backed down after a few seconds.

"I guess we really are, now that I think about it. Especially Guinny here." Juno had piped

"She's not wrong." guinevere added

"Anyway, we're here to let you know that we are your friends, and that we recognize your deeds here. If you need help, let us know. We'll come swooping in to help, and to know that LA, despite its own fuck ups, is a safe city for both of you." Sophia had explained

"Give us a visit some time. Although I think you'll be doing that in a few weeks, anyway. Trust me." Mace added, cryptically

"I see. We highly appreciate that. I am glad to know we aren't alone here." Guinevere said, now a bit light on the mood now

"I can understand that. I'm pretty sure it's hard to have an operation with only you 2." Sophia piped

"But wait! How can we contact you if we need it?" Juno had asked

"Oh, yeah. Funny you should ask." Sophia smiled at her. As if on queue, her and Guinevere's phones beeped and when they checked them, there was already a new number in their contacts.

"Siege had already encoded our hotline there. Just push for call, and we'll answer without delay. If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. I really hope that we get to hang out for a longer time, I can see both of you are pretty interesting people." Sophia had smiled gently

"Take care guys, and nice meeting you both." Mace said

"Likewise." Juno had smiled/. Sophia and Mace had started to walk away, but stopped when Guenievre called out

"Wait a second!"

Sophia and Mace turned around and Guenievere was looking at them again with that deep and intense look of hers. It lasted a few seconds, but a smile crept on her face

"I can't honestly say who Mace is here. But you Sophia….know that having the leader of Yggdrasil itself means great honor to me. You really got my respect, in such a short time." Guenievere said, and it was Sophia and mace's turn to be impressed. Juno once again, went wide eyed in shock and had her mouth hung open

"Hit Girl was right. You really are a pretty smark Predator. See you around, Lilith."

"Ditto on that. Hope to see you soon, Raiden."

_Author's note: Yeah, it's pretty long, but I needed to make up for lost time. Also., I finally got to put Lily Chee and Sky Brown in my fic! In all honesty, I planned to add them much earlier in the main fic, but I figured they'll fit more in on the Yggdrasil story. I also had trouble of inserting Lily Chee, because we already have a Lily(with another one coming soon) and so I gave her the name 'Li' to finally insert her. Lots of big plans for her and especially Sky._


	4. Chapter 4: Philosopher's Legacy

**Yggdrasil**

**Chapter 4: Philosopher's Legacy**

**September 21st, 2016. Wednesday, 08:30 PM**

**Reno, Nevada**

Reno was a city commonly dubbed Las Vegas' little brother, who competed against him in a sibling rivalry nonstop. A number of hotels and casinos are all over the place and like Vegas, it just appears to never sleep and people all over it party, have a good time, and gamble their money either winning big or losing miserably. Although, not everything on the Biggest Little City In The World is what it seems. A number of shady business happens behind the scenes, especially at these casinos. Some of them are run by gangs that aren't very shy in doing loads of illegal things. The biggest gang would be the one run by one Wolf Sinclair, who owns one of the biggest casinos in the city and has a tight grip on the northwest side of it. People, including fellow criminals avoid causing trouble in his part of the city as he can be capable of making you suffer mercilessly before finally killing you off and that he has a big influence in the city that can make anyone and anything in it, bend to his will

However that night, it was the other way around.

In the upper part of the building where Sinlcair's casino stands, was his private penthouse and the base of operations for his gang. Normally, every floor on the 25 story casino would be swarming with armed guards who wouldn't hesitate to kill you. However at that time, those armed guards were all on the floor, brutally murdered. All around, the metallic smell of blood was permeating due to the number of dead bodies everywhere, with some being dismembered limb from limb. To top that off, all of this carnage was only done by 2 people

Wolf Sinclair himself thought that he would be safe in his penthouse, while his guards did all the dirty work. But how wrong he was on that. He couldn't even believe that every single one of his men were dead now. In fact, several of them were spread all over his penthouse, dead. Now, he was reduced to a shaking, sweaty mess, who was seated and backed away on the front of his desk as the 2 individuals who were responsible for the massacre stood in front of him.

The two of them looked to be only kids -a girl and a boy, around the age of 13-15. Both of them looked to be wearing a sort of combat armor in black and red with only between them were the masks. The boy looked to have a skull shaped mask, with lines all over the crown of his head, that resembled blood coming out of his head. The girl on the other hand, had long, braided blonde hair attached to her mask. On their chests as well, they have a peculiar logo.

A red, spiked wolf eating itself.

Wolf was very familiar with the logo. It belongs to the notorious Gospel. Even the highest in the criminal chain of the country knows not to get on their bad side. Because those that do, tend to disappear overnight. He's one to always mess with the affairs of other people to expand his wealth and power. But with Gospel, he avoids them like the plague. So at this very time, he was very much confused as to why they were attacking him

Despite already leaning to a wall, Wolf tried to back away further when the girl came closer to her and kneeled in front of him, fear coursing through every fiber of his body. He may not see it, but the girl was smiling like a madwoman under her mask as she stared at Wolf's crotch, which started to grow a dark patch, that expanded further down his pants

"My my, Mr. Sinclair. You're a grown man, yet you still piss your pants? Tsk tsk" The girl had giggled, stabbing a wicked looking black flamberge in between her and Wolf, who yelped out loud in fear as it was stabbed near his crotch

"Fuck, you scream like a little girl?! Looks like this Wolf has no bark _and _bite! What a let down, eh, Eris?" The boy had laughed madly.

"You can say that again, Tyrant. And here we thought we would face a big bad wolf when we raid his place. Turns out, Wolf Sinclair is just one itty bitty whittle baby." The girl, named Eris, had teased as she put her right hand forward and pinched Wolf's cheeks mockingly like he was a baby with Wolf yelping even more loudly as Eris pinched his cheeks softly at first, but slowly tightening her pinch until blood starting to trickle from Wolf's cheeks.

"What the fuck do you guys want with me?! I didn't do anything to cross you Gospel guys!" Wolf had exclaimed to the 2 kids.

"It's true. You never did cross us and made sure to avoid us at any cost, like a good little dog. We appreciate that, believe us. However, you have something that we want. Something that you stole long ago from a top ranking CIA that you've killed…" Eris had explained

"Something which someone tried to buy from you for billions of dollars as well as assistance for further expansion of your territory here in Reno from an emissary we've sent you a few days ago, which you refused to accept." Tyrant had added, walking closer to Eris. Upon hearing their explanation, it immediately clicked on Wolf's head what was it they were talking about.

"The Philosopher's Legacy. That's what you're after…" Wolf had breathed

"Bingo little wolfie!" Eris had giggled, patting Wolf's head playfully like he was some dog that did something good to its master

"We offered you a lot for you to give us the piece of the Legacy you have, but you refused. I mean, man we offered to help you make the whole city as your territory and have other organizations bow down to you. Yet, you still refused. You're really that stupid to turn away from that kind of deal?!" Tyrant had exclaimed, suddenly pointing a bloodied chainsaw on Wolf's face, who screamed in fear at the sight of it so close to his face

"We figured that if you won't take loads of cash and the whole city in exchange for the Legacy, perhaps your life for the legacy will do." Tyrant had chuckled at the cowering Wolf

"So tell us Wolfie. Where is it? You better tell us where your piece of the Philosopher's Legacy is and not lie about it Because if you do lie…" Eris had said with menace laced in her voice then suddenly stabbing her flamberge at Wolf's thing, making a lot of blood gushing from the wound and making Wolf's scream his lungs out in pain.

"I'll tell! I'll tell you where it is, I swear!" Wolf cried in pain

"Then where is it then?! Spit it out now because we don't have all day you know!" Eris had growled, her mockingly sweet tone now gone and replaced by a more sinister tone. She then twisted her flamberge around Wolf's wound to make him suffer and scream in pain even more with Tyrant laughing all the way as he relished his agony

"Tell us right now, and we'll be on our way and you'll never see us ever again." Eris continued on, with even more menace on her tone.

"O-on that portrait. Behind it, there's a safe. It's fucking in there…" Wolf stammered in between breaths of pain and shakily pointing at a large portrait of himself behind his desk. With a hum, Eris stood up and went for the portrait. She examined it for a bit and found that the portrait had a hinge.

"Well well, lo and behold…" Eris had chuckled, after swinging the portrait open and found a safe with a number lock on it.

"Oh Wolfie! Combinations please!" Eris said in a sing sang tone

"97..68" Wolf had muttered, trying to suppress the pain from his thigh while still having the blasted flamberge on it. Eris then entered the combinations and the safe alerted that the code used was incorrect. Eris hummed as she tapped her fingers on the safe.

"I thought I told you not to lie, Wolfie. Tyrant, if you please" Eris had said and with a swift swong of his arm, drove the flamberge further down his thigh and making him scream in pain even louder.

"I'm sorry! I-It's 69! The last 2 digits are supposed to be 69!" Wolf had exclaimed. Tyrant and Eris then laughed

"Oh my god, 69. Nice!" Eris had laughed, entering the new combination on the safe and with a few beeps, the safe unlocked and swung open. The only contents of the safe was a small, old looking microfilm. Carefully, Eris took it, and examined it.

"Alrighty, then! This is the real shit! It's legit one of the Legacy pieces." Eris happily exclaimed. Wolf was both in pain and a bit angry that they took part of the Philosopher's Legacy that was with him. He knew what the Legacy was for and what power it gave someone if he had even only one of 4 pieces of the Legacy. What more if one had all 4? It would have made him even more powerful and helped him expand his territory even beyond Reno. But that didn't matter for now. Right now, it was his life for the Legacy and he very much wants to live to see another day.

"You have the Legacy piece now. Now get the fuck out and I swear to god, I won't mess with you guys again!" Wolf exclaimed through the pain. Eris walked over back to Wolf as she pocketed the Legacy piece on her utility belt and without hesitation, pulled out her flamberge from Wolf, that made him scream in pain once more.

"Thank you for your kind cooperation Wolfie. We truly appreciate it." Eris had said in a sickly sweet tone, stabbing her flamberge in front of her and leaning down on it as she looked at Wolf.

"Now that's all settled, you can do your thing now, Tyrant." Eris had continued, looking at her partner, who started to laugh maniacally as he started on his chainsaw again and looked over at Wolf with pure excitement. Wolf immediately knew what he was about to do to him at the sight of the active chainsaw.

"Hey, wait! I cooperated and gave you the Legacy piece! You said I won't see you ever again if I cooperated!" Wolf had exclaimed in fear. Eris and Tyrant then began to laugh out loud

"Yeah, we did say you won't see us ever again. But we didn't mean we'd let you live. We meant another thing about that. Can't let other people know who caused all this shit, you know." Eris giggled as Tyrant revved up his chainsaw even more.

"Now go on, Tyrant! I wanna see how he looks when the Grim Reaper comes for him." Eris had continued to giggle

"With pleasure!" Tyrant had laughed. Before Wolf could even plead for his life, Tyrant already jabbed his chainsaw right at the center of Wolf's chest. Copious amounts of blood sprayed all over as Tyrant butchered Wolf's chest cavity and made his innards into mince meat. His screams sounding like glorious music to the ears of the 2 Mavericks as blood sprayed all over them enjoying the gorefest they were doing to Wolf, was suffering a very slow and very painful death.

**The next day…**

**September 23st, 2016. Friday, 10:30 AM**

**Attaway Academy**

**Tati's's POV**

I have to be honest, I love how most of the kids in school are wary of me when I pass through the halls of the school. Yeah, I have a reputation here for being a bit brash but that's only for the assholes of this school. In fact, there were times that parents of these assholes tried to sue me and defame me for the shit I gave their children, which they deserved. But of course, those cases were immediately dropped thanks to some Yggdrasil magic clearing out any evidence of what I did as well as having the school turning a blind eye over the matter, claiming that it was good of me to teach the bullies some much needed lesson to put them in their places.

Because of that, some of these bullies change their lives for the better out of fear that I might confront them again. Plus, I'm not the only one who doesn't tolerate bullying at this school even my friends who are with me in Yggdrasil do it. If they think I;m scary, they should see how Sophia does it!

Of course, there were times that my temper gets the best of me and landed me a visit to the principal's office or two and having some grounded moments. But I'm used to those as well.

I was walking towards Li's locker since I'm with her in my next class. As I turned the corner towards her locker, I spotted her taking out some things on her locker. I was about to call her out when suddenly, one boy from a group of 3 boys that passed her grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight, making her yell in sprurise and the boy laughing his ass off as he high fived his 2 companions. Li turned and glared up on the 3 boys as they laugh and smile at her

"The fuck is wrong with you assholes?!" I heard Li shout, with the rest of the kids around us now looking on to them.

"Hey relax there. I just complimented your ass so good looking by giving reverence to it, you know." The boy that grabbed Li's ass laughed loudly.

"Hye fuckers!" I shouted as I briskly walked towards them. Immedisaty, the other kids started to back away from me and murmurs about a fight that's about to go down suddenly came out from their mouths

"Tati!" Li exclaimed, going close to me, then going behind me as I came close to her. The look of anger and fear was on her face. I was already furious when I saw what they did to Li. But now even more, when I saw how it shook Li up and how the boy who grabbed Li's ass showed no remorse on his actions. His 2 companions however, backed away a bit with shocked faces at the sight of me. A lot can trigger my temper these days but out of everything that makes go 0-100 immediately, sexual assault was at the very top. I do not condone any form of sexual assault at all. Especially rape. As Renegade, I make sure to give rapists and sex offenders the just desserts they deserve - death. Of course, as Tati Mcquay, I can't quite kill people out in the open. But I have a pretty good way to humble this bitch..

"I fucking saw what you did to my friend clear as day you sick fuck! What the fuck gives you the right to grab someone's ass like that?!" I growled at the boy who still as a smug look on his face.

"What? I didn't hurt her or anything. I just thought she has a nice ass. It's my way of complimenting her body. Given that, I think she has a nice pair as well." The boy had smiled while leering at Li's chest, making her cross her arms and looking down in fear and embarrassment

"You have a fetish in objectifying women, you sick fuck?! Who the fuck are you anyway?! Haven't seen you around here before." I growled, glaring on this blonde haired asshole with a haircut that just screams "douchebag"

"The name's Jakob Magnus. You never really heard of me? Here I thought this school is all for celebrity kids." Jakob Magnus had laughed and I can't help but roll my eyes over what he said

"Oh believe me, I know every single thing that made every single kid here famous. If I haven't heard of you, that just means you're an irrelevant piece of shit!." I seethed at her, and that had his smug look turn into a scowl

"The fuck did you say? Me, irrelevant? I suggest you don't fuck around me, if you know what's good for ya." Jakob seethed and I can't help but laugh at how much I got on his nerves.

"Should I be scared now you fucking punk?" I smirked at him

"Dude, back away now. You remember that girl we were talking about that has one mad temper and can crush your face when you get on her bad side? That's her!" ONe of the boys with him hissed. Jakob's eyes slightly wide, but proceeded to laugh mockingly as he looked at me patronizingly from head to toe.

"This is the scary and fierce Tati McQuay?. I expected her to be taller and bulkier from the way you described her." Jakob had mockingly said. He then got his face closer to mine, with the smug look back again

"There is no fucking way that this cunt's that terrifying. She doesn't fit the type. I haven't seen any girl that can outsmart a guy yet and I probably never will." Jakob had said.

"Say that to me one again. I'll make sure you eat those words and choke on them…." I warned him with a growl. With a snide smirk on his face, he proceeded to repeat his words

"I haven't seen - any girl - that can _outsmart - _ a guy yet and I _probably never_ will." Jakob had repeated with more emphasis on certain words.

Without waiting for a warning, I immediately kneed him on his crotch, making him double over and having him scream loud in pain. I then elbowed his face, then got behind him and grabbed both arms, locking them together with my hands, before tackling him down on the floor. But I wasn't over with him just yet. I then stood up a bit, my hands still locking his arms and using my right foot, I pressed his pathetic manhood that had him screaming even more. Louder even, as I deepened my foot in pressing his crotch. The crowd around us started to cheer aloud now, while Li and Jakob's asshole companions looked on in shock.

"So, care to repeat what you just said Jakob? Can't hear you on your fucking screaming!" I said at him, deepening my press on his crotch and having him scream more

"Is your brain finally on the right head now? Listen here, and listen well. Sexual predators like you really make my blood boil. Li and every single girl all over the world are people with their own feelings and personalities and not toys you like to play with anytime! If I ever fucking see you doing this kind of sick behavior again, I'll fucking castrate your pathetic balls in the worst way possible!" I growled at him angrily. Jakob didn't say anything and only looked at me in anger and fear.

"Do you _understand _bitch?!" I repeated to him as I kicked him in his nuts again

"Okay, okay! I fucking understand you sicko!" Jakob had exclaimed. With a huff, I let go him him, but not before giving him another kick to his balls for good measure

"That'll teach you.." I growled

**Kaycee's POV **

"The hell is going on down there?" I muttered to myself. I was walking down the halls to my next class when I suddenly saw a crowd in the middle of the hall I just turned to. Everyone was cheering, with phones out and probably recording to social media whatever it was that's happening there. Curious, I jogged towards the crowd

"Oh my lord…" I said, wide eyed the moment I saw what was going on. At the center of the crowd was Tati glaring down at that new kid, Jakob Magnus, who was writhing on the floor in pain and holding his crotch like his life depended on it, while 2 boys crouched besides him and checking him out. As I looked all around, I saw Li near Tati, looking shocked.

"Excuse me. Pardon me…" I said as I squeezed over the crowd with some yelling at me for stepping on their foot by accident, which I made a quick apology to.

"Li! The hell happened here?" I asked Li when I got close enough at her.

"Kaycee! A _lot _happened earlier. That kid, jakob Magnus groped my butt earlier and leered on me like a creep. Tati saw the whole thing and she went ballistic on him." Li had exclaimed to me quickly

"You should have seen her, Kaycee. Tati really defended me and went to town on Jakob's crotch." Li had continued, a slight smile on her face. I look over at Tati, who looks back at me with the same intense anger on her eyes when she becomes Renegade by night. I then look at Jakob, who was still writhing in pain on the floor, and then looking back at Tati and nodding grimly at her. I appreciate Tati so much for standing up for those who are bullied and giving them what they deserved. But sometimes, Tati can go overboard and really cause serious injuries. But given what Li had said, I don't put blame on Tati on what she did. Jakob truly deserved what he did for sexually harassing Li.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Ahh crap!" I exclaimed, recognizing the bellowing voice of the principal. The crowd from one end of the hall suddenly parted as the principal made his way to us. He then scowled intensely at Tati and a now standing up Jakob and groaned loudly.

"Of course it had to be something that you're involved with McQuay. You kids in my office. Now!" The principal growled at Tati and Jakob. Tati just shrugged about it and went besides the principal

"B-But why me too?! I'm the one she fucking assaulted!" Jakob argued

"Stop your complaining Mr. Magnus! While Ms. McQuay can be a bit brash, I know she's only involved in these kinds of rumbles when someone does stupid things, which I'm sure you did do. Now move it!" The principal growled and the very reluctant and angry looking Jaob proceeded to walk with Tati and the Principal as they went to the principal's office.

"Should we go with them, Kaycee? See if Tati's gonna be okay?" Li had asked me

"Given the reason why Tati went apeshit? Definitely. It might help Tati's case too, if you explain what Jakob did." I agreed

YL YL YL

When we caught up with them and arrived at the principal's office, I was asked to stay at the reception area, while Jaob, Tati, and Li went inside the main office. Li was allowed inside due to her being a key part of why Tati attacked Jakob in the 1at place. I could understand that, seeing as I just passed by the fight anyway while Li was the key witness to everything. This would also help Tati more as well, since she attacked Jakob due to him being a sexual asshole.

So now, here I was, waiting for my friends as I stared at the principal's door. I could hear pretty loud shouts and exclamations from inside - most of which belonging to the principal and Tati. Shortly after, I could hear Tati and Jakob sprouting out swears nonstop, which the principal put a quick stop to.

"Normally, I'd be shocked to hear that loud of an argument and swearing from inside when kids and parents go there. But I saw Tati involved so I'm pretty used to it." The receptionist besides me had said

"You should try to hang around with her everyday, then." I giggled that made the receptionist do the same.

"I can imagine that you're used to Tati's antics by now. Bless that child for standing up for the bullied ones, though" The receptionist replied. The door to the inner office suddenly burst open and out came a very dejected looking Jaob,who stormed off of the main office with a loud and hard slam at the door. Shortly after, Li and Tati came out with Li closing the door behind them

"Sooo given that Jakob just bombed out of here like some brat, I'm guessing it didn't go well for him?" I smiled at them

"If only you were inside, Kaycee. HIs smug attitude went out the drain after the principal told him that's suspended for 3 days and to do community service to the school for 2 weeks as soon as he gets back. If you ask me, I wanted him to suffer more after what he did to me." Li had explained, with the last part having a bit of anger in them

"Right on! He deserves more, I agree. But that's okay for now, I guess." I quipped cheerfully and going besides Tati and putting an arm around her

"Another win for the alpha bully buster! Hi kind deserves what you did. Those family jewels of his really needed good polishing from your foot." I said to my friend, happily.

"I don't know if it's a full win, Kayc. The principal gave me 1 week of detention." Tati said sourly

"What?!" Me and Li said together

"But you did nothing wrong earlier and you get punished too?" Li said incredulously

"Agreed! This is radically ridiculous! He must have a few screws lose and going cuckoo now." I said, jabbing my thumb the principal's room

"Yeah, well he said while I have done a good deed in protecting Li, he also said I've been going overboard with the whole confrontation thing with the troublemakers a bit too much lately, which is total bullshit! I made sure that asshole Jakob still has his balls functioning and about what he brought up about me breaking Harry Jenner's nose last week, he deserved that nose for being a jerk to those 4th graders!" Tati had complained while the 3 of us went out and made our way to the busy hallways of the school.

"Wait, you broke Harry Jenner's nose? I thought he said it was from an accident from his trampoline?" I said, confused, that had Tati laughing.

"The guy's a total sexist Kaycee. Remember? He won't admit to being bested by any woman!" Tati had exclaimed.

"Yeah. that makes sense. He won't admit that Tati got him good and broke his moneymaker face. I don't feel sorry for that guy. That guy's another jerk here anyway." Li had said in agreement

"Fair enough. But given what you said, the principal may be right. You have been a bit on edge lately. You're easily irritated lately too." I said calmly to Tati.

"What? No I'm not. I'm fine. Everyone's just being more annoying than usual. That's all." Tati had said

"Oh come on, Tat. I ain't no Sophia, but I can tell that something's bothering you and I think I know why." I argued at her, that had her giving me a sharp look and stopping at a junction in the hallways

"Kaycee, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to argue with you. I know what you're about to say so shut it, okay? I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, okay? Just fine." Tati had said sharply at me. I may be wacky, but I was not one to back out just because of intimidation. Even if its from a dear friend of mine

"But it _has _to be addressed, Tat. Ever since that thing the other night, you've been at edge more than ever. I thought Sophia had a talk with you already. This is not something you can take on alone. We're here for you, Tati." I said with concern on her but the glare on her face got a bit sharper, and I could recognize those eyes very well - they belong to her alter ego Renegade. It would be fine if she ever came out as a vigilante. But it's a big no no when she lets out Renegade outside of vigilante stuff

"I said shut it Kaycee! Look, I know all to well in my heart that all of you mean well - even you, Li." Tati said as she looked at me and a slightly startled Li. No doubt due to how Tati was looking at us. But when she inhaled deep and let it all out with a sigh, her eyes softened and went back to the usual eyes that Tati bore for most of the time.

"Not everyone processes and accept stuff, okay? Mine...needs to take time. Just leave that thing alone and let me talk about it in my own terms, okay?" Tati had continued, a bit softer on her tone this time. I could see in her eyes that she really didn't want to talk about that thing again yet. So I nodded and let it go for now. I then proceeded to hug her tight to helo ease her even more.

"Okay, I understand. Just don't go going crazy, okay? Talk to us when it gets overwhelming again" I tell her.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for the way I'm acting these days. I'll make sure to tone myself down. Hopefully…" Tati had replied gently as she gave me a hug as well.

"Well, if that's all settled for now my class is this way. See you guys later?"I tell them as I jab my thumb at the direction of my next class.

"Definitely. See you later" Tati curtly said as she and Li went their way and waved goodbye at me before having to go to our next classes

But I really can't help feeling worried about Tati. After the news of the Mavericks being our lost friends, with Gabe possibly being one of them, Tati leveled up from ticking time bomb, to ticking nuke. I know it's hard to accept that, as I have too, find it hard to believe. Given that my best friend, Bailey might be one of them too. But Tati is harder than anyone else, to the point that she's becoming so unstable that it even affects her career. Given how she's becoming more reckless now, we need to help her more than ever before she gets herself hurt so bad.

Or worse, killed.

**Li's POV **

I really am worried about Tati so much. She's still the usual, spunky, sly girl that I know and love but she's more irate than ever now, and whenever something ticks her off, she's even more wild than before to the point that she might break a lot of stuff now - including human bones! I truly appreciated what Tati did for me when she put that perv, Jakob, in his place. He clearly deserved the beating Tati gave him. But I have to admit, she did a tad bit too much on him.

I know that it's because something's bothering her lately but she still doesn't want to open up about it. But the others like Kaycee appear to know what's up with her lately. I know I'm new to their group and they grew up longer together compared to me. But I'm friends with Tati too - she's one of my best friends a matter of fact! Yet I feel left out when it comes to what she's going through. Like they're in on a big secret, but they won't let me join in.

I did try to ask all of them why Tati was like that. But they said it's not my place to know and just have Tati let her tell me when she's ready. But Sophia did say that it involves something that might endanger me if I ponder about it too much, which is weird. I mean, it's not like I'd get killed by knowing what's u with my best friend, right?

But despite that, I don't hate them - never did. Just upset that sometimes I'm not included on sme things. But everyday they genuinely show and make me feel that I truly belong with them and I'm glad about that. It's really just with Tati. She's done so much for me that she's like a hero to me now.

And I wanted to help her back. I just don't know how thought…

"You okay, Li?"

I snap out of my thought as I look over at a concerned Tati as we walked to our class

"Yeah, I'm good. No worries Tat." I smile at her.

"You look lost in your thoughts. You're thinking about me and what's happening to me, right?" Tati had somberly said. That had me a bit surprised that she guessed it right

"How did you know?" I asked her and she smirked at me

"I'm a mind reader, Li. I told you that before." Tati chuckled and I rolled my eyes in good nature at that.

"Listen Li. I know you just want to help me and I deeply and genuinely appreciate that. I promise...I'll tell you everything at the right time, okay? When you're ready enough to really accept me" Tati said gratefully and cryptically at the same time

"I'm glad you see it that way, Tati. But what do you mean by the other half of what you said? I accept you for who you are. Even your crazed, wildchild self." I smiled at her. But she suddenly frowned and looked away at me.

"There's a side of me you don't know yet, Li. A side of me that;s definitely gonna scare you if you saw it. It involves what I'm going through. I want to make sure you're fully ready to see it and only then will I ever tell you everything." Tati had somberly said. I have no idea what she was talking about and I have to admit, the way she told it is creepy. But I reach out to her hand in a friendly manner and gently squeeze it, making Tati a bit surprised.

"You say that like I'd hate you if I ever see this side of yours. I'm sure whatever iot is you're talking about, its not that bad." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Easier said than done, Li." Tati quipped

"I call bullshit. Whatever happens, I'll always stick up for you, like you do with me." I reasoned to her. This had Tati smiling melancholy at me

"I hope so, Li. I hope so…"

**Later at lunch time…**

**Sky Brown's POV **

Messed up as I am, I'm surprised that I earned some friends here at school. I honestly expected to only hang out with Ocean since I thought people would be scared of me because of the shit I do here in school and outside of it. But oddly enough, a few kids gravitate around me and genuinely became my friends, to which I'm seated with them now at lunch time.

Aside from my brother Ocean, there are 4 of them altogether. There was the energetic, sassy, and very whacky Lilliana Ketchman, who I believe does not run out of energy at all, always has a grin on her face and talks really really fast! Asks a lot of questions too. While it can get annoying how hyper she can get, she's a nice and kind girl and I love her as a whole. Then we have Peyton Evans, who's really shy and gets scared easily, but is a gentle soul and couldn't hurt a fly. But she can be talkative like Lilly if you get close to her - albeit a bit reserved and shy. Then there's Gabriella Bee or Gabbie as she prefers to be called, who has this snarky and mysterious personality, who is not afraid to speak her mind and is brutally honest all the time. She's not one to back out of a fight too when someone is being bullied and she packs a lot of crude jokes that has Peyton blushing like a tomato whale Lilly and Ocean laughing their asses off.

There's also Gabbie's close friend, Sheadan Gabriel, who's a bit of a tech and game nerd, which I love. However he ain't with us as he's too busy trying to court his crush, Emma Hellenkamp and doing a pretty stupid job at it. But I have to admire his dedication and tenacity about it though.

Overall, they are a bunch of nice guys to hang out with and we make a pretty awesome ragtag group of badasses here in Attaway, with me and Gabbie being the closest as we share the same personality and most interests. I can say that these guys really help me keep myself in check and became one of the pillars that maintain my sanity and not go all Predator mode.

We were having lunch in the outdoor cafeteria like we always do at lunchtime and having a typical, nice day, sharing a lot of fun things with me and Gabbie giving out crude jokes from time to time.

"So what do you guys have planned today? I have nothing to do after school this day and I figured I'd go to whatever you guys are up to." Gabbie had suddenly said after drinking some water from a bottle.

"I think that's a great idea. Me and Lilly don't have any dance today after school so we're freed up too." Peyton had agreed

"HYeah! How about we hang out at our place? We can do loads of stuff there! A certain boy is also gonna be there and I know someone here who likes him so muuuchhh." Lilliana excitedly said with the last part having her give a sly look at Gabbie, that blushed lie tomato while she scowled at Lilliana

"Shut it, Lilly! Why would I want to see your brother?" Gabbie had muttered, looking the other way

"I didn't say it was my brother. That's all you, Gabbie." Lilly said with a cheeky grin

"You're a terrible liar, Gabbie!" I laughed at her that had everyone else laughing while Gabbie sunk on her seat

"Gabbie and Caden sitting in a tree.." Ocean began to sing

"Don't you fucking finsih that shit!" Gabbie growled at Ocean and then giving Lilly a hard glare, that she just ignored it

""Imma do it anyway!" Liliana grinned, challenging Gabbie. I really have to admit, I find her enjoyable. She is fearless and hilarious!

"Cone on, guys. I think Gabbie suffered enough as it is. We get it, she likes Caden. As much as I admire Gabbie's wild side, I don't want her having to rip you apart." I grinned and then, that had Peyton gulping, getting my point.

"Thank you! At least you have some sense in you, Sky! A bit morbid but still." Gabbie huffed.

"Going back to the topic at hand, we actually have something to do later - skateboarding! We're gonna shred it later at the skatepark. You guys wanna come?" I happily offered them

"That's a rad idea, sis! We can even teach you how to skate and do some neat tricks too!" Ocean had added happily

"That sounds like fun! We should go Peyton!" Lilliana had excitedly said

"I don't know Lilly. It does sound fun, but that might cause us to be injured so bad." Peyton said, unsure. Gabbie however, put an arm around her reassuringly and gave her a reassuring smile

"Come on, Peyton. Loosen up. You can't always be afraid forever. You gotta take risk and do new things. We'll have your back, promise." Gabbie had said to her and somehow that had Peyton be a bit better and nodded

"Okay...I trust you guys on that." Peyton said

"I did want to learn skateboarding. Sounds like a plan! Can you teach me how to do those ari tricks?" Gabbie smiled

"Gabbie, you're talking to a skateboarding master! I can teach you and even Lilly and Peyton here the whole trick book of skateboarding." I proudly said

"Hey, I'm a master skater too you know!" Ocean had piped up besides me

"But I'm one step ahead of you lil broski! You gotta catch up to me first." I teased him good naturedly and grinned when I baited him to pout. Sometimes I like riling up my brothers. Especially Ocean

"Then it's on then! To Venice beach later it is!" Gabbie had declared with Lily and Pweyton cheering in agreement

"I should invite Caden too! I'm sure he's gonna like to come too. As do Gabbie here." Lilliana had grinned teasingly at Gabbie, who got flustered all over again as we laughed.

"This is gonna be so fucking great! We're gonna have one fucking good time later!" I said, all pumped and happy. I'm pretty stoked about this as I've not done normal things with friends for a long time now. Slowly, but surely, I was getting my old life back.

I just hope however, that my dark side doesn't mess it up like how it did several times before.

_I just have to keep the Predator within bay. Nothing is gonna go wrong….nothing is gonna go wrong…._

**Later in the afternoon…**

**Venice Beach**

**Sophia's POV **

People generally know me as a dancer. When people see or hear my name, they always immediately mention dance. But if you get to know me more, it's not only dance that I enjoy. Sometimes, when my schedule is a bit loose, I enjoy surfing too. I often do this every weekend or Friday, depending on my schedule. Most of the time, I have Mace surf with me too, as he's a certified pro on surfing. Our surfing locations vary, depending on our mood. Today, me and Mace are in a chill mood, so we opted for Venice Beach, as its surf spot for beginners and those that just want to have a relaxing surf.

Mace was already there at the beach, renting our usual surfboards from Trailblazer Gears, and that's where I'm walking now.

"Hey sweetheart. Those are looking fine and silky!"

I quickly turned around to the guy that I passed by and catcalled me. Among the things that infuriate me the most if I get catcalled out of nowhere like I'm just some kind of sex object. The guy who did that was looking at me with a really sleazy stare, and a grin that almost looked like he was gonna salivate at me any time. Mad I may be, I don't show it and keep my composure. But I ain't gonna leave him without a lesson.

'_You wanna play? Fine then_' I thought and approached him with a smile

"Liking what you see, pretty boy?" I said in a pretty convincing sweet voice, as I stood in front of him in an angle that really showed more of my legs and even added a pretty sly and seductive smile to boot.

"Oh I like it alright. Liking it so much.." The jerk chuckled as he snaked his eyes all over my body and took a pretty long look at my chest, which really irked me. But I maintained my ground.

"Really now? Well...want to have a closer look? A touch even?" I teased at him with a chuckle, inching closer to him that had him all giggling like a kid in a candy store. He reached for my exposed leg with a sick smile on his face. But before he could touch it, I quickly jabbed two fingers on his eyes, that had him screaming and grabbing his eyes. I then follow it up with a quick sucker punch to his face that resulted in him falling on the ground and grabbing his whole face with both hands. Upon closer inspection, it turns out I broke his nose to a bloody mess. Good.

"What the fuck was that for, you whore?!" the guy growled, still reeling on the ground and holding his nose

"That's for catcalling me and being a sleazeball! Just because I'm wearing a crop top and shorts doesn't mean I'm inviting you to sexually assault me. Me and any woman can wear whatever the fuck we want because we want to!" I growled at him, finally letting out my frustration over the guy. People all around are staring right at us now, all of them cheering on for me. Especially the girls and women

"Now get the fuck out of my sight before I go for your balls next! Stay out of womens' businesses!" I exclaimed at him, making sure to channel Raiden within me with my glare at him to really drive mypoint hard on his head. I can say it's a success based on how she suddenly whimpered and went running. Now the crowd started to cheer even harder.

"Never ever let anyone devalue you, ladies!" I exclaimed loud for all the females before moving on

YL YL YL

When I finally got to Trailblazer Gears, Mace was out front with our surfboards beside him and grinning at me

"Someone's popping up big on the internet." Mace had said and immediately chuckled at that

"Did someone film me beat up that creep and posted it on the internet?" I said to him. Mace then held out his phone and played a video of me just a minute ago and I can't help but laugh at the whole thing

"You really went to town on that guy, honey. He's gonna need a lot of surgery for that nose of his." Mace quipped

"He was a creep that was hitting on me so I had to teach him not to fuck around with women like that." I said to him a matter of factly.

"Is that right? I think he deserved more than a broken nose then. If I find this guy, I'm gonna fuck his face over even more." Mace said, a bit miffed about hearing what the guy did

"Nah don't bother. The dickhead is a big wuss anyway. He went crawling like a cockroach when I was done with him." I smiled at him, moving closer to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, that made his mood happy again

"He's right, bro. Sophia can pack a mean punch. An even bigger one than yours." Came the british voice of Stu Brown, who appeared from out of the doorway of the skateboard and surfing shop, which he owned, having a happy smile on his face

"If I were to ask, I would never mess around with your girl, Mace. She's that of a badass." Stu had chuckled.

"Oh Stu, you're too kind to stay stuff like that about me." I happily replied

"It's the truth, Sophia. Can't deny that you are one fiercely talented individual Same goes for you, Mace. Both of you are badasses. ' Stu had said

"This is why I love you man." Mace happily repled, giving Stu a high five hug

"Aww. Thanks for that Stu. Greatly appreciate it. So how's everyone in the family?" I said to him

"Well, all is good, thanks for asking. Miko's still her usual happy self. Same with the kids. Sky and Ocean are actually out there on the skatepark now with some friends. I think that one friend of yours, Gabbie is also with them. Speaking of her, I'm a bit concerned about her. When she came here earlier, her face a a bit red all over. I think she's a bit dehydrated." Stu had relayed and that part about Gabbie had me raising an eyebrow

"Do they happen to have with them a boy with tanned skin, big green eyes, and mop of black and blond hair with them?" I asked Stu and he immediately nodded

"Actually, yeah! I think his name was Caden? I think he's the brother of that pretty hyper kid, Lilliana.." Stu had answered. Me and Mace found ourselves looking at each other and laughed

"That explains why Gabbie's all red. Poor kid. Hope she has fun though."I piped up

"Indeed and not have a sudden nosebleed out in public!" Mace laughed

"Anyway, we're all good to go. I waxed our boards up already and the waves are calling. You ready to go, Soph?" Mace had said, then taking off his tank top and showing his pretty rad and fit body. In response I took off my crop top, then my shorts to reveal my swimsuit underneath, that had Mace's eyes popping wide and being stunned and Stu shaking his head and chuckling at Mace's reaction. Yes, Mace had seen me naked many times before, but he always does that look when a show off some skin and I find it kind of cute

"Liking what you see, pretty boy?" I grinned at him.

"Hey, slow down there. I'm not like that guy you taught a lesson earlier." Mace had grinned, holding his hands up jokingly.

"Of course I know that, silly!" I chuckled at him. Unlike the creep from earlier, when Mace looks at me, it's filed with adoration, wonder and most importantly, respect. It's one of the qualities that he has that made me love him even more

"Now let's surf! The ocean awaits!"

YL YL YL YL

The ocean was not that crowded today, so me and Mace are basically the only surfers at the water, and that's pretty fine with us since it would mean more room for us to shred the water. Overall, it was a pretty nice surf session, with me and Mace showing off some surfing moves and tricks with one another. Overall, it was a pretty good session and when we felt that we satisfied the surfer within us, we stuck our surfboards on the sand and played along the water and had a bit of fun. As time went on we were enjoying each other and the beach more and more. It's always a great time to always be with my friends. But me and Mace also love and need to have some us alone time as well. I can't really imagine a life without Mace and him, without me. I really am so glad that despite everything, we were both still alive and stronger than ever. Of course our own dark pasts come in and haunt us from time to time - me with Avery getting kidnapped, my brother killed and Mace losing Salish, but we make sure to always be there for one another to stay strong and fight off our dark past.

I snap myself out of my thoughts, as it's trying to go towards there even further, This always happens the moment I remember that night back in 2014, and then afterwards its gonna make me fall in a state of deep sadness that can last for an hour or two, or my mind would go on Raiden mode.

I don't want to have those now. At this moment, all I want is to have a good time on the beach, with the love of my life enjoying it with me.

YL YL YL

As we were walking back towards Stu's shop to change and get ready to go home, we heard a pretty angry shout out of nowhere

"You wanna fucking swing you little cunt turd?!"

"What the hell? That awful language sounded like it was spat by a 10 year old." I said, a bit confused and curious.

"I think it came from the skatepark. There's a few people gathered there too...oh no, and they're holding up phones." Mace had said and that had me groaning. Gathering crowds and phones on hand can only mean one thing…

"Let's go check it out. I smell trouble" I said and we made our way towards the skatepark with a few more people gathering again now. Some laughing, and some exclaiming shocks. When we got closer, we were just in time to see a guy get smacked in the face with a skateboard that had his nose gushing blood as soon as it hits him

That was done by a pretty angry looking Sky Brown.

"I'll show you why not to fucking mess with me and my brother you piece of shit!" Sky had angrily shouted before raising her skateboard in the air and slamming it down at the guy. Another guy tried to get close to her, but Sky then threw the skateboard she was holding athim, that hit him right at his stomach and made him fall on the skating pit below. Everyone all around just laughed and hollered at the sight

"Holy shit, that's Sky Brown! She took down 2 guys twice as big as her without any effort at all!" Mace said, amazed.

"Well, we do know why though…" I whispered to him, also a bit amazed at what she had done. All of us are well aware that Sky's a Predator and I know very well what a Predator can be capable of, after that scuffle in Chicago. But I can't help but be a bit amazed and a bit scared at how much damage they can do. I looked over the crowd and near my right, I saw Gabbie, Ocean, Peyton, Lilliana, and her brother Caden. All of them, aside from Lilliana and Caden were looking at Sky in total shock and fear. Lilliana was checking out her brother, who was holding his cheek and looked like he's in a bit of pain.

"Excuse me, pardon me…" I muttered as me and Mace made our way to the kids. Immediately, Gabbie saw me as we came closer

"Gabbie! What the hell happened here? Why's Sky going all apeshit?" I asked her

"Oh man, Sophia you should have seen it! We were all just having some fun skateboarding here. Then those guys that Sky's beating the crap out of right, picked on Ocean and Sky did not like that at all and just went wild!" Gabbie relayed to me."

"Caden tried to stop her earlier, but he got his face smacked by Sky by accident! I never knew she could punch like that. She's like a little hulk!" Lilliana added, still tending ot his brother

"I know Sky just wants to protect me and I appreciate it. But I think she's overdoing it again. She's always getting mad pretty easily and it's worrying me." Ocean had said with a worried tone as he watched his sister with a bit of fear in his eyes. Sky grabbed another skateboard near her and slowly walked to the first guy she took down with a look of absolute cold, menace on her face. It honestly unsettled me by seeing it.

"No one fuck's with my brother…" Sky had said, tightening her grip on the skateboard.

"I am going to fuck up your already fucked up face so bad that no plastic surgery is ever gonna fix it!" Sky growled loud, raising her skateboard vertically over the guy's face, who started screaming and begging hysterically at her. The crowd around us went wild and the display

"This is bad!" I exclaimed to no one in particular and rushed towards Sky with Mace following not to far behind. As soon as we got near her, she spots us and goes for swinging the skateboard at us. But I easily dodged her swing and disarmed her, which surprised her. I went to grab her, but she started a series of punches and kicks at me that came out of nowhere and forced me to block them. She hits hard alright but not much to bother me that much. Mace then went behind her while Sky was attacking me and grabbed her from behind, lifting her.

"Let me fucking go! You want a fucking piece of me too?! Huh?! I can take you all on with both my eyes closed!" Sky growled, trying to wriggle away from Mace. But Mace's hold on her was firm and tight. Before she could do anything, I made for her legs and secured them tight with my hands, that had her wriggling even more and sputtering out some pretty dirty, but admittedly, pretty creative swears.

"I think she needs to cool off back to the shop now." Mace had grunted

"You think? " I responded to him,, and we made our way out of the skatepark and towards Stu's shop as both of us lifted Sky like a roast on a spit. The crowd then voiced disappointments at us and even booed us, calling us killjoys. These's fucking morons, I swear!

"Oh shut the fuck up you jerks! Y'all would have helped stop the fight, but took out your phones instead! Heartless motherfuckers!" I heard Gabbie angrily exclaim at everyone, that had most of them shutting up. I smile to myself, feeling proud of her.

YL YL YL

It took some effort to bring Sky back to the shop, and she even kicked me in the face twice, when she tried to get away from us, but we eventually brought her back to Stu;s shop successfully with the other kids not far behind. When we got there, Stu and his wife, Miko were together and were shocked to see Sky being all angry and carried like that. When we let her go, she tried to make a run for it, but me and Mace firmly grabbed her arms for her not to get away. We explained to Stu and Miko what had happened and immediately, they asked Sky to go to the back office of the shop with vindication in their voices. Begrudgingly, Sky did so and when the 3 of them went inside, we could hear Sky's angry and swear filled tirades on her parents while we all waited outside even when the door was closed.

"Wow that kid can really go off with all that swearing." Mace had muttered, cringing at the door to the office.

"She's even worse than Tati, and that's saying something!" I agreed. The kids were with us behind the counter. Peyton, Lilliana, and Gabbie were still treating Caden's face and I can't help but smirk a little when I saw how sweet and rosy cheeked Gabbie was with Caden.

"How's Caden? Is he good?" I asked the kids

"I think so. He's not complaining much anymore." Gabbie answered, her cheeks noticeably getting a bit redder

"Yeah I'm all good Sophia. No worries. Sky really punches hard, but hey. At least I didn't have my face busted over. My sister and her friends really patched me up. Especially Gabbie there." Caden had smiled, with him looking at Gabbie a bit longer that had Gabbie looking away with her cheeks going even redder

"Hey Gabbie, you look a bit happier after what Caden said." Lilliana grinned slyly at her that had Gabbie comically huffing and scowling at Lilly, who was not intimidated at all. We then heard Sky shout even louder from the office that caught us off guard for a moment

"I didn't fucking ask to be like this okay?! I didn't choose to be a little monster!"

The door to the office suddenly slammed open and out came Sky running out of the store and was crying

"Sky come back here this instant!" Miko had shouted as she and Stu rushed out of the office. But Sky was already out and running to the beach.

"Not again. She always does this after mum and dad talk to her about her temper and attitude." Ocean muttered with concern

"I'll go after them. See if I can calm Sky down and bring both of them back guys have any idea where they went?" I immediately volunteered to the distressed couple and Ocean

"Thanks for that, Sophia. Whenever Sky does this here, she runs off to one spot where Jac and Ocean usually find here. Under the Venice Fishing Pier" Stu had said

"She's under it, usually sitting there. She's usually the only one sitting there too." Ocean added

Athat, I made my way to the pier

YL YL YL

Exactly like Stu and Ocean said, Sky was under the pier, sitting on the sand with her knees to her chest and her head tucked over them, obviously crying her heart out.

"Mind if I join you?" I said to her when I got close enough to her. Sky lifted her head and looked at me with her tear filled eyes

"You're that Sophia Lucia dancer, right? Did mom and dad send you to scold me for being a little shit too?" She muttered at me, before looking back at the ocean and letting the water lap her legs and feet.

"No they didn't. I just wanted to talk you and give you a shoulder to cry on. I wanted to see if you're okay." I honestly said to her

"Well I'm fucking fine! I'd say you can go now, but one look at you, and I know you won't do that at all, right?" Sky said with a bit of annoyance in her tone while still looking at the ocean.

"So is that a yes, for me to join you?" I asked her and she just shrugged in response. I took that as a yes and sat right beside her, also looking at the ocean. None of us said a word to each other and just stared at the ocean. I take a look at her and I couldn't help but feel sad and genuinely fee for her. Her eyes earlier were vicious, dark, and wild - eyes that you usually see from killers. But right now, it was the anguished eyes of a child, so broken by the world, all confused and lost.

"You know….whenever I feel sad and about to cry, I go to the ocean too. It makes all the tears small, and feel like every sadness that I feel can just be washed away into the ocean and make me feel better. It's why you came here, right?" I said, breaking the ice. She was still looking at the ocean with tears still running from her eyes and her face bearing an unreadable expression. I was about to continue to say something to her again when she suddenly responded

"Whenever I see you in school and on TV, you always look so happy and carefree. You don't look the type to be all depressed. You don't even look like you experienced your life being fucked over you too many times." Sky mumbled and I couldn't help but half chuckle at her, that had her suddenly scowling at me

"What? You think what I said is fucking funny?! Are you gonna be like those other people that told me 'it's all in my head', or that just need to 'get over it'? If you're going to be those shrinks that spout that kind of bullshit, leave!" Sky growled at me

"Oh believe me, I'm not one to say those kinds of things. I think they're bulshit too. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I just found it a bit funny because I thought the same way as you too. It may not look like it, but my life isn't all that dandy. Behind all my smiles, I too, have something that I battle inside every single day…" I said to her calmly. Sky's expression then softened, and looked to be in a more listening mood.

"At a young age, I've experienced what no child should have experienced ever. I experienced almost being kidnapped, beaten up, seeing my best friend taken away and…..watch my brother get killed in front of me and kill for the first time to save myself and my family…." I said to her, biting my lip at the last part as I control not to lose myself in remembering those dark memories of mine. At this, Sky finally got rid of her scowl and was now replaced by a look of empathy and knowing

"At that time, I would always spiral down this deep sadness, making me feel like nothing ever matters anymore and it even got to the point that I would break a lot of stuff out of nowhere because of it. Slowly, I was being devoured by this blackhole of sadness, and I was letting it, because I felt like I deserved it. I felt like going to oblivion was the only thing that would ease my pain…." I continued, trying my best to keep my composure.

"But you look like you're all good now and doing everything that you love, all happy." Sky had said, softly.

"Yeah. It took some time though. But with the help of those that I love, as well as using dance and other things to be an outlet for my pain and frustrations, I got myself together again - mostly." I said, smiling a bit at her. SKy then looked at the ocean again, sparkling as the sun starts to descend to sunset now

"Ever since I got back from being kidnapped and missing, all I want is to get my old life back - the old me back. But there's always this urge inside me...something that wants me to cause a lot of shit all around me. I try to really take it under control and use my career and skateboarding as a means to try to keep it at bay. But sometimes…" Sky said, a bit shakily at the end

"It's like an itch that doesn't go away, that no matter how hard you try to get rid of it, it's still there Am I right?" I continued for her and she nodded. I scoot closer to her and I'm glad that she welcomed it, rather than inch away from me.

"I truly do get that so much. If what you do is not enough to take it under control, why not do things that are closer to those urges?" I suggest to her.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, looking at me

"I mean, explore and do activities that kindly match the violent urges to put them at ease. Skateboarding is wild and all, but how abut adding more to it as well? You can try to do martial arts while you do your skateboarding career or other activities that are similar. It worked for me, so I think it may work for you." I smiled to her

"Really? You mean that? No bullshit?"

"Defo no bullshit, kid." I chuckled at her, and slowly, a smile slowly crept on her face.

"You know, a lot of people tried to understand and help me, but you are the only one that actually made sense. Sure, mom, dad, and my brothers are trying and doing great. But you're so close to really understanding me. Thanks for all this, Sophia." Sky said, slightly happy now, as she raised her fist up in front of me, which I bumped back with my own fist.

"You're welcome Sky nd you always are. If you wanna talk to me about anything, just come to me, okay?" I said to her

"Definitely! I'm gonna take your advise to heart as well. I think….I may have an idea about what to do aside from skateboarding. I love this friendship we just made." Sky had smiled

"Me too, little broski. Me too."

**September 26th, 2016. Monday, 11:00.**

**1000 Wilshire Blvd**** \- FBI LA Office**

Krysten Brems loves her job as an FBI agent. She has been with the FBI for years now, working her way up until she was where she's at now. It was not easy, but for her, it was worth it. But sometimes, even she finds it tedious to work there.

Indeed, being in the FBI had made her see much more bizarre and violent cases in front of her eyes. So much so that she got used to them now. But of course, there's no easy case for the FBI. Every case takes a long, complicated time to complete and there are many hurdles to jump over. But Krysten was a star agent in the office and is known to never fail a mission - ever. She's known as dedicated, intelligent, and has high levels of street smarts that contributes to her unorthodox methods when working. But she was also known to be a hardass and very frank, not afraid to mutter up what she wants to say to anybody or anything. Skill wise, to summarize it al she was a total badass. So bad ass that she earned a spot to be in the Criminal Investigative Division

Nothing can really make her hate her work, even when the politics within the office can be a bit too much. But sometimes, she wishes to at least be given some slack to have some time with her daughter, Brightyn. It's already a challenge to be a single parent for her, but it's an even bigger challenge to have time with her. Because of her work, she tends to be home a bit less and has her missing out on several things about her daughter's life. She wasn't worried of leaving her daughter alone on her own when she works - she learned to be independent at a young age. But her worry about Brightyn was that their relationship was beginning to strain.

Brightyn is more in a bad mood towards her lately and would often lash out or be dismissive of her mother and Krysten knows well that its because she doesn't really spend more time with her anymore. She tried to explain time and time again that her work as an FBI agent can be time consuming but would always promise to have time for her whenever she becomes free. But that just causes a shoutfest between the two of them. She loves her daughter so much, but it can't really be helped if she's mostly out. Krysten is also afraid that Brightyn might do something drastic when this goes any further.

These were the thoughts on Krysten's head while she was walking around the office, proceeding to her desk to get another day of work done. Then she suddenly got yanked to the side, towards a conference office. Krysten, snapping out of her thoughts had scowled at the one who pulled her inside

"Dammit Peters! I know you're my boss, but you just can't swing me in like that!" Krysten groaned as her boss, Glenn Peters, who firmly looked outside subtly, before closing the door and locking t shut

"Sorry about that, Brems. It's just that, I've been trying to find you for hours already. There's something urgent that I need to discuss with you." Peters had said in total urgency, as he brought up his tablet, and tapped on it several times

"What even is this about, Peters?" I have a shit ton of work to do, so this better be good." Krysten had said sharply.

"Does Gospel count as good for you, Brems?" Peters had replied now on the far end of the conference table. That had Krysten scowling deeper at Peters, but not directed towards him. If there was one thing that Krysten hated to the core, it was the rising super criminal organization, Gospel. A group that appears to always be untouchable wherever they go and whatever they do. Krysten and some others in the FBI have a lot of beef with Gospel and want to put a stop to them once and for all.. But for some stupid and fucked up reason, the FBI does not consider them as a threat. IN fact, they consider them as only a myth. Even when shown hard evidence of Gospel's existence. The higher ups and most of the FBI do not really believe them. The Director of the office himself threatened her and those that believe in Gospel to stop all investigations over Gospel or all of them are fired. Reluctantly, they did. But it did not stop them in forming a secret group of sorts between the Criminal Investigative Division and Cyber Lab division to continue their investigation in secret.

Because of this, it was imperative that they were careful in each move they do, lest they get found out. Since the group is also 'unofficial' within FBI ranks, it made it easier to ally themselves to the notorious and illustrious Yggdrasil, which have been a pretty big help to them.

Krysten is not one to dismiss a case given to her if it is within the cause of good. Especially so, if it involves Gospel. Especially Gospel, who she has a personal vendetta with as well….

"What did those shit shows did this time?" Krysten whispered at a grim looking Peters.

"A lot of shit, Brems. A lot. This may be one of their biggest moves ever, given it involves a pretty old classified government operation." Peters had relayed, opening something on the tablet he's been fidgeting, that has Krysten peering over it as well.

"Let me guess. It's something that's even out of our league, isn't' it?" Krysten said rhetorically

"On point as always, Brems. It's something that if we tampered with it, we'd be detected on the spot. We need something that's off the records and does the job clean." Peters had replied and that had made Krysten chuckled.

"You want me to visit our dear odl friends, don't you?" Krysten had smirked

"If you don't mind. They're the best chance we got to cracking down this case with Gospel."

"Oh, not at all. I actually love seeing them. Even if some of them are a bit snarky sometimes."

"Kind of like you, Brems?"

"Exactly that!"

**Later, that night….**

**09:30 PM**

Krysten knew where the infamous 'Midgard' base of Yggdrasil is, but she figured that those front the the Yggdrasil safehouse itself would be more confident and thorough of going there to make sure she wouldn't be followed going there. So here she was, late at night, out in the part of the Hollywood Walk Of Fame, that was void of any life at this time of the night, waiting for her ride, who had said to meet her at 09:30 in the evening there and so like the punctual FBI agent she is, she had arrived 5 minutes before the agreed upon time. Exactly at 09:30 PM, around the corner of the street she was in, came the bright lights of a car, which when it parked besides Krysten, revealed itself to be a black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. She didn;t need wait for an invitation, as she immediately opened the door to the passenger side of the luxury vehicle and hopped on in.

"You never really arrive late, don't you?" Matthew Santorro had chuckled, as he sat at the driver seat.

"You went over the speed limit to avoid being late, Matt?" Krysten grinned at her long time best friend as she closed the door shut, and immediately, Matt had made their way on the road

"Well, you know me the best Krysten. But compared to the other kids, I drive like a grandpa in comparison!" Matt had said, that had both of them laughing

"Oh you got that right! Those kids are insane when they ride. Especially Kaycee!" Krysten agreed.

"I figured that you didn't contact me, because you just want a ride with my car and have some god old fashioned chatting, huh?" Matt had said, turning serious, and matching that seriousness, Krysten had nodded firmly

"As much as I want us to have that kind of time, this one's serious business. Like, Gospel kind of serious…" Kryten said grimly, making Matt sigh deeply

"They've been pretty quiet for some days now and we all know it's not because they just miraculously gave up. They've been scheming something big, aren't they?" Matt had said

"That's kind of an understatement. Whatever they're involved in now, it's really big and its best to have all of you guys together when I explain it." Krysten had said.

"Then let's speed things up then!" Matt had piped and slammed the accelerator, going past the speed limit

YL YL YL

IWith Matt unapologetically taking advantage of the high speed his McLaren had, they got to Topanga State Park in 20 minutes or less. The road they took was rocky and looked to be a section of the part that was untouched for decades, given the tall grass around them, and disheveled trees around. But this was a good cover for the safehouse. It also helped that this was a section off limits to any civilians as on paper, it still registers belonging to the military. Unofficially of course, it actually belongs to Yggdrasil

After a few minutes of driving on the rocky and bumpy dirt road, they finally saw the cave that led to the Safehouse. Upon entry to the cave, the inside looked like your typical cave, full of earth, rocks, and a few sturdy stalactites on the ceiling. However as they drove, the earth structure of the cave gave way to a metallic built, with some ppes built on the walls and some overhead lights that flashes open the more they drove inside. They then stumble upon a large bulletproof door with a giant number 1 splattered in the middle of it. They stop in front of the door and then they hear a few clicks and clunks from the door, until it parted, revealing the inside of what was obviously the garage of Yggdrasil, given that the many vehicles of Ygdrasil were parked there.

Once the doors had fully opened, Mat had driven inside, and once they fully entered, the doors had suddenly slammed closed. Matt then parked the McLaren besides a hulking Hummer H2, that was obviously customized, having informed plating of protection around it, and having what appeared to be a turret at the back inside of the Hummer

Once they got out of the car, Krysten was immediately greeted by the ever sweet looking face of Sophia Lucia along with her partner, Mace Matter.

"Enjoyed the nice ride with Matt? I figured at your age, you can only handle Matt's driving." Sophia teased good naturedly, that had the FBI agent laughing

"It was a good drive, but yeah. Matt drives like a grandpa and I'm actually quite disappointed." Krysten had snarked good naturedly, that just had Matt smirking at shrugging

"I was afraid that someone as old as you would have a heart attack if I sped up a little more." Matt had said backKrysten growled good naturedly, that had everyone else laughing

"While it's good to see again Krysten, it's not everyday we get a visitor from the FBI - unless shit's serious." Mace had quipped, making the air around and every else go all serious mode

"Shit serious is a correct term, alright. Are the rest already gathered?" Krysten had asked, with Sophia nodding in response.

"As soon as you told us you have something big related to Gospel. They're waiting for us at the conference room. Shall we?" Sophia had said, gesturing for them to go to the main space of Midgard.

"Yeah. Let's get this shit started".

YL YL YL YL

Every single member of Yggdrasil was gathered at the conference room, like Sophia said. All eyes were on her as she arrived on the scene.

"Usually I see you all talking in crude manners and joking about. Why's everyone looking so serious?" Krysten aid, giving a good nature smirk on everyone

"Pardon our sullen mood, Krysten. We just got off from a big drug bust we did uptown and no one informed us that the drug den was also a thermite den!" Sean had exclaimed, slinking down on his seat.

"We almost went the way of Kentucky Fried Chicken! Luckily, we went out okay, though. Everyone's in one piece, but maaaaan, that was one painstaking mission." Kaycee had added, similarly slinking down her seat next to Sean.

"I for one, think it was cool. We all need a little bit of extra action from time to time, to pump up our adrenaline." Tati grinned. Krysten noted the pretty unusual enthusiasm of Tati about them almost being burned.

"Of course, you'd enjoy it! You're an adrenaline junkie after all!" Sheaden had exclaimed

"Can't deny that!" Tati had laughed

"Basically, we almost became Yggdrasil barbeque - Gabbie the most, seeing as she has to save a certain stubborn child again when he decided to play hero with us once again." Sophia had added. Krysten then looked at Gabbie EhBee, who looked to be in a pretty sour mood.

"But we all agree that she's less pissed about almost being burned, and more pissed at the fact that Condor was hitting on her again." Mace had chuckled, making Gabbie growl and scowl at him, making everyone laugh, including Krysten

"While I want to hear more about what Condor did to Gabbie again, I think we all have something to talk about that's even more serious than your close call just now." Krysten had stated. Everyone then went to attention and focused on Krysten

"Apologies for butting in like this after a mission. I know you're all tired but this can't be delayed any further." Krysten had said. With the others waiving it off and saying its okay.

"No worries about that, Krysten. You said it has something to do with Gospel, and anything related to them can't be delayed." Matt had said seriously

" I agree. The more we leave those bastards alone, the more lives they put to shit. I've been itching to rip them to shreds already. They've been so quiet for the past few days…."Tati had ominously growled, with her tone full of malice.

"It took some time, but we found out why they've been quiet for some time. Sheaden, can you display the data from this flash drive on that screen?" Krysten had said, gesturing to the TV at the main wall of the conference room and sliding a flash drive towards, Sheaden, who immediately got it

"On it, Krysten." Sheaden had said, putting the flash drive on the laptop in front of him and typed away. Seconds later, the screen came to live and displayed a map of California,Utah, Nevada, Oregon, Arizona, Washington, and Idaho. Several locations on the maps were marked with red dots - 1 for each state

"That's almost the whole west coast. What are those red dots, though?" Kaycee had asked, leaning in to get a good look at the map displayed

"Gospel has been pretty quiet alright - quiet while doing their dirty work. The dots on each state displayed there are areas they've recently attacked for the past few days." Krysten had stated,She went towards Sheaden, and made a few clicks on his laptop, that made the dots each display pictures of crime scenes and multiple shots of dead bodies in each of them, that made the likes of Sheaden and Gabbie cringe.

"None of them took prisoners when they did these attacks. To think this slipped right through us…" Mace muttered grimly

"My exact thoughts as well. The FBI got wind of this just recently. At first, we all thought these were just random cases of murder and homicide and to give consideration as well, the areas stated here are all random as well." Krysten continued to explain

"You got that right. I mean, look at the locations. A farm in Idaho, a cabin within the forests of Washington, a small towns in the deserts of Arizona, mansions in Utah and California and a casino in Reno, Nevada." You wouldn't think that any of them are related." Sean had mused

"Exactly that. Even if they happened days after the last, it was still considered random. HOwever, the latest one in Reno changed all that." Krysten had said, typing on the laptop again and viewing focus on the murder in Reno, where it shows a photo of a brutally bloodied man in a once pristine tuxedo, sitting dead on the floor of what looks to be a private office. He had 2 large puncture wounds on both legs and one big wound on his chest.

"Damn. His chest looks like something gutted it clean off!" Gabbie had exclaimed.

"This poor sucker was Wolf Sinclair - one of the big criminal bigshots around Reno. He's actually one of the biggest scum on the casino strips in that first, we didn't see this was Gospel's doing. It didn't help as well that every CCTV footage was wiped. However, Sinclair apparently has a gopro hidden on the safe where he was killed, which was not connected to the security system of his casino at apparently takes videos, upon opening the safe for identification" Krysten had said

"A sort of failsafe to catch whoever steals his shit, in case someone wipes his CCTV footage. He's a smart guy, I'll give him that." Sheaden had piped

"Exactly that. The rest of the FBI were quick to dismiss this as just another grudge murder from a fellow criminal. Good thing our team found the camera upon closer inspection. Although, we didn't report it to the higher ups anymore. Given their…..unbelief with Gospel." Krysten had explain, that had everyone souldy muttering

"Even now, they still don't believe 's a good thing you guys did that, or they'd just throw the camera away." Matt solely aid

"You got that right. Anyway, this was the video taken by the camera. Unfortunately, the power on the gopro went out and the video got cut abruptly in the middle. But it managed to capture some crucial information about what they're doing…." Krysten said, typing away at the laptop once more and showing a video of a young girl in a combat suit, holding some sort of card on her hand. Everyone tensed up as they saw the girl in the video

"Eris…" Gabbie had hissed

"One of those Mavericks you guys are facing?" Krysten had asked and all of Yggdrasil had nodded.

"Eris is a notorious one too. She's one that has a love for torture. Based on our experiences, she loves to toy with her enemies and torture them as much as possible, making them feel every single pain there is, before merilesslyt killing them - not painles, if I may add." Mace had relayed

"Can't forget what that bitch did to me before. Almost lost a thumb because of her…" Gabbie seethed.

"If she's there, then that means her partner, Tyrant, is also there. Which…" Tati had added

"Explains the bloody chest cavity of Sinclair. He must have been an unfortunate recipient of that damn chainsaw." Kaycee had had reeled, upon hearing the word chainsaw.

"But what is that she's holding there, though?" Sophia had asked, moving closer to the screen as everyone watched the video.

_Alrighty, then! This is the real shit! It's legit one of the Legacy pieces_.

_You have the Legacy piece now. Now get the fuck out and I swear to god, I won't mess with you guys again! _

_Thank you for your kind cooperation Wolfie. We truly appreciate it. Now that's all settled, you can do your thing now, Tyrant_

_Hey, wait! I cooperated and gave you the Legacy piece! You said I won't see you ever again if I cooperated!_

Everyone cringed as both Mavericks on the video laughed as Tyrant revved his chainsaw and the video had suddenly cut.

"Damn. He was scum, but he still went out in a lot of pain…" sheaden said, squeamishly

"Sinclair said something about a legacy piece? Is that something related to what Eris was holding earlier?" Sophia inquired

"Yes, actually. In fact, that card is the said legacy piece. After careful review of the footage, we concluded that the card Eris held was actually a microfilm. Particularly, a piece of what is called the Philosopher's Legacy." Krysten had explained to them.

"Philosopher's Legacy? What's that?" Kaycee had asked.

"Wait a sec - you mean _the _Philosopher's Legacy? Holy shit…" Matt had breathed in amazement, that had every Yggdrasil member looking at him

"You know about it, Mat?" Sophia had asked

"It's been something I've read upon since I was a teenager. The Philosophers Legacy is basically a massive stash of funds of the Philosophers - a very old group of people from the US, China, and what was then the Soviet Union, which was created around the time of World War 2. During those times, every single one of these men pooled their resources together, forming the Legacy and funding the development of weapons during the war. All that wealth was said to be stored in several swiss banks, and their location hidden. It was said that each transaction from those banks were stored 20 different microfilms, which when put together, will reveal the location of the Legacy itself. It was said that after World War 2, the wealth amassed was over 100 billion dollars." Matt had explained that had everyone mumbling excitedly about

"That's so cool! You'd be stinking rich if you got your hands on that!." Sean said in wonder

"You said it. But then again, you said at the time of World War 2, the cash was at over 100 billion. That was during the 40's. How much are we talking about?" Sheaden had piped. Krysten then answered the curious computer wiz

"With inflation taken into account? Oh, just about over 100 trillion dollars or more"

"Motherfucker!" everyone found themselves exclaiming .

Because of that video, we were able to backtrack properly the previous attacks made before the one in Reno and at that, and finally made a connection. All the ones that got murdered were like Sinclair. They each had a piece of the Legacy

"And now Gospel has 6 pieces of it…" Tati growled

"Exactly that. That massive wealth can open a lot of possibilities for anyone holding it. In the wrong hands, it may even lead to terrorist warfare." Krysten had said

"Given this is Gospel we're talking about, they could use it for a lot of dastardly things that can harm a lot of people.. Perhaps everyone in the world as well.." Matt had said

"So you guys come for us to find for you, the rest of the Legacy pieces. Am I right?" Sophia had said, with Krysten nodding firmly

"I know we've asked a lot from you young ones and we truly appreciate the help you give. But the Philosopher's Legacy is something that's big talk in the criminal underworld and their location may possibly be somewhere dangerous or even in the hands of someone dangerous. The rest of the FBI would dare not to help us about it as well, since the LEgacy is a highly classified matter." Krysten had explained with a tone of desperation and meekness.

"We get that Krysten. Thank you for the concern you and the rest of our FBI allies give us. Don't mind us doing this. Its something that we are all willing to do. Anything to put an end to Gospel. So don't worry about us. We will fully take this mission and do it in every badass way possible!" Sophia said with conviction with the rest agreeing with the same energy

"I see….I knew we could always count on you guys." Krysten smirked at the team. She may be hard as nails to spme, but she has her soft spots and that's only reserved for her daughter, and the Yggdrasil team - of course, the latter won't know that!

"So the game plan is to get the rest of the Legacy pieces so they won't have access to that huge sum of money, right? How do we track where the rest of the pieces are? Gospel looks to know where to look" Gabbie had piped,

"That's where we come along. The cyber division allied with us is doing all they can to pinpoint where the rest of the pieces are. It's taking some time though. But, we managed to get 2 locations of some of the pieces now." Krysten said, typing once again in the laptop and revealing 2 blinking blue dots on the map on the state of California

"These are the confirmed locations of the Legacy pieces we have so far, after swimming through the dark and deep web. We don't know if Gospel has them on their sights, though." Krusten had said

"When it comes to Gospel, they're always trying to get one step ahead of everyone, so best we assume they already have those spots in sight." Mace had said

"Huh. One's just here in LA while the other one….is in San Francisco." Sheaden mused

"It's best that we get to these spots as soon as possible because. Perhaps get the pieces at the same time. Gospel can be unpredictable and for sure, they'd attack them at the same time." Gabbie had piped up

"But that's easier said than done. If they were just besides each other, it would be a piece of cake to split into teams and hit them. But San Francisco is at the north part of the state. It'll take some time to strike at the same time." Matt had reasoned, that had everyone reluctantly agreeing.

"I think I have an idea how we can pull this off." Sophia said, a smile slowly creeping on her face

"Really? What do you have in mind Sophia?" Krysten had asked as all eyes are on her

"I think we need to make a dream team up of two different vigilante groups for this."


End file.
